Yang-Dere
by ArcChaosLord
Summary: This is a retelling of the story for RWBY with drastic changes here and there. The biggest factor being yang is a Yandere for Jaune. It WILL progressively get more dark. Once the story gets to a certain point, I will no longer follow the classic RWBY story. There will be tears. There will be blood. There will be Death. Thanks for reading. {Updates Coming Very Soon}
1. Love at first fight

Yang-Dere Chapter 01

When Yang Xiao Long first boarded the ship to Beacon University with her sister, Ruby, she never knew that ride would change her. Yang put on a faux persona. She "pretended" on a daily basis. Pretended to care about the people around her, the only exception being Ruby. She pretended to be a fiery blazing bruiser full of emotion. Yet, that is exactly what she lacked. She put on this fake Yang, mostly, to prove to her family that she wasn't entirely abnormal. She used this fake Yang so much, she eventually found people would interact with her more often then her actual,emotionless, strange self. So she did what she had to do. She faked being "Normal".  
She took those first few steps onto the ships spacey deck, and past the crowd of eager students, through the moving faces and shifting bodies, she spotted him. Standing in the back corner, holding the railing and looking like he was about to puke, was a tall boy with light blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He was staring out at the large emptiness that was over the vast ocean. He seemed very deep in thought. Like he was trying to be anywhere else but there. Yang didn't know what exactly about him caught her interest, but she kept glancing his way. As the ship slowly left the docking bay to take off, the sea of students shifted. A body blocked Yangs line of sight. She quickly moved her head and stood on the tips of her toes, but it was like a magic trick, for the boy was gone. Little did she know, he was towards the back of the ship, neck deep in a trash can. Motion Sickness strikes.

"What're you looking at, sis?" Ruby asked, staring at her sister questionably.

Yang blinked as she was drawn back into reality. "Oh..Uh.. Nothing. Just thought I saw something..."

Ruby shook her head and looked away. "Weirdo..."

Hours later, the cruiser, along with many others, landed at the docking bay of Beacon Academy. The students poured out the bridge and headed to the announcement hall, where the entrance ceremony would take place. Yang froze the moment she stepped off the ship. She spun around and quickly scanned the crowd of young adults, looking for the blonde boy with the distant eyes. As the last student hopped off the ship, Yang realized she must have missed him. She turned to see Ruby was long gone as well. Yang sighed and went towards the ceremony hall by herself.

Yang found her friends in a small cluster near one of the Announcement Hall pillars. Yang sat in the corner, her friends chatting about how excited they were to finally be at Beacon. It was nice to catch up with her old friends. Plenty of which she hadn't seen in a long time, Even though her mind was elsewhere at the moment. She still glanced around from time to time, looking for the blonde boy. She thought she heard angry yelling through the chatter, but Yang didn't care. She wasn't paying much attention anyway.

Meanwhile, Jaune Arc, the aforementioned tall blonde boy, was not at the ceremony hall. He was lost. He had been trying to find it, but he couldn't help but be distracted by the loud commotion of flying suitcases as a small explosion occurred just yards away from him. He morally had to go talk to Ruby, the sad looking dark haired girl in place of where the argument had just happened, to see if she was okay. The white dress wearing girl whom was yelling at her for running into her had stomped off. Jaune helped the girl up and greeted her. After some discussion, They found they had so much in common, they knew they would hit it off. Jaune and Ruby made it to the ceremony hall, conversing most the way about their nervousness and excitement. Ruby ditched Jaune, seeing her sister in the back corner. Jaune sighed and mumbled and walked the other way.

"Hey sis. I saved you a spot." Yang claimed, lying. There just happened to be an empty spot next to her.  
"So how's your first day going, little sister?" Yang asked out of false politeness.

Ruby scowled and started ranting, "Oh, you mean getting yelled at and blown up by some crazy girl out front? Just fine!"

Yang sighed. "Are you being sarcastic?..."

Ruby gritted her teeth and ranted on and on about some crabby girl she ran into. From her description of the girl, Yang could see what seemed to be the person walking up from behind Ruby.

"YOU!" The white haired girl yelled. Ruby yelped, and to Yangs dismay, jumped in her sisters arms. The white haired girl yelled on and on at Ruby for almost killing them. She then shoved a "Dust" pamphlet in Rubys face and spouted one of the user agreements saying Schnee dust company wouldn't be responsible for any accidents including their explosive argument. Yang tossed Ruby back on her feet. And, while Yang absolutely did not care about these twos quarrel, She decided the 'right thing to do'  
would be to offer some advice on the situation.

"Can't you two start over as friends?... It was obviously an accident.." Ruby was happy at Yangs request and decided to oblige.

"Right! Um, Hi! Weiss Schnee, I'm Ruby Rose. Can we be friends?..." Yang tuned out for this last part. She said her piece and the rest of the conversation didn't matter. Until, that is, Weiss said some sarcastic and witty remark and pointed behind her.

Yangs eyes widened at the sight of the boy standing a few feet away. He looked confused as to why Weiss said what she said about him.  
He walked up to Weiss, A confident smile on his face. Yang wanted to say something to him. Anything. She kept opening her mouth, but no words came out. Her mind was in a jumble, and her heart was racing.

"I'm a natural blonde, you know?" Jaune admitted, obviously trying to impress Weiss.

Weiss swatted him away yelling about how she wouldn't date him if he were the last boy on earth. And, just like on the ship, he dissipated into the crowd. Just as Yang finally processed what had just happened, she told herself to go after him. But it was too late. The speakers of the Announcement hall came to life. Everyone turned to see a light grey haired man at the mic. Wearing a green suit, and circular spectacles. He had a cane in his left hand. On the same side that his cane was on, a woman clad in a black and white outfit with a purple, war-torn cape draping down her back, stood beside him. She had oval spectacles. Her hair was a faded blonde, and very beautiful.  
The man spoke to the students about their future in Beacon. He spoke of their weaknesses as a whole, and how they all came seeking knowledge. He finished the speech saying a cheesy line about the first step being up to you. Then, the woman took his place at the mic. She explained that everyone would be staying in the commons for tonight. And that they should be prepared for initiation tomorrow. She then dismissed everyone, and they all went about their business.

Yang spent most of the rest of the day pretending to 'hang out' with her friends. But in reality, she was subconsciously constantly scanning for the blonde boy she couldn't get off her mind.

Later that night Yang plopped into bed next to Ruby. Seeing she was writing a letter to her precious friends from her school prior to Beacon. Ruby saw Yang staring, and quickly jumped to defend herself. Yang shook her head at Rubys child like argument. Then it happened again. The boy walked past the two girls, not noticing them. He was wearing blue footie pajamas. The feet being little blue bunnies. Yang felt her cheeks warm up and, for the first time in her life, Yang genuinely, sincerely, giggled. Rubys eyes shot to her sister in shock. Never in her life had she heard her sister giggle or even laugh at anything. Ruby looked over to see her new found friend, Jaune, walking by.

Ruby caught Jaunes eye, and the two exchanged a wave before Jaune continued on his way. Yang snapped her head back and forth between Jaune and Ruby.

"You know him!?" Yang inquired.

Ruby told her sister about how she met the boy named Jaune Arc shortly after her confrontation with Weiss. She explained how he was the only one to offer her help up, and how they engaged in an enticing conversation about their weapons. She also told Yang how he said his name was short, sweet, rolled off the tongue, and that ladies loved it. At least, that's what his mom says.

'One lady does..' Yang thought to herself. Ruby claimed she didn't know much else about him, besides that he was just as nervous as Ruby was, this being his first year here as well. She then Rambled on about her day and Yang slowly drifted out of the conversation. Ruby noticed her sister getting bored of her, and threw her dog pillow at Yangs face. Ruby grumbled. Yang saw her sister notice someone reading in the corner. A girl dressed in full black, with long black hair and a large black bow atop her hair. Ruby got up to go try to muster up enough courage to engage in conversation with the girl.

Yang rolled over in bed and clenched the dog pillow tightly to her chest.

"Jaune Arc." She whispered to herself over and over again. To her pleasure, the name did indeed roll off her tongue. She couldn't help but smile every time she said it. Yang closed her eyes, his face appearing in her thoughts, continuing this whisper until she eventually fell asleep.

The day of initiation began. After a brief argument and misinterpretation about how Yang doesn't want Ruby to be on her team. Yang went out the left door, just barely missing Jaune coming in the right. The students lined up shoulder to shoulder on marked platforms on the ground. Ozpin, the principle of Beacon, Yang now knew him as such thanks to Ruby, started to explain their initiation. Yang only caught the part where whomever you met eyes with first after launching will be your partner for the rest of their times at Beacon. Yang kept glancing at Jaune, whom was only two spaces away from her, just on the other side of Ruby. The pedestals started launching people into the forest in front of them starting with the farthest person to Yangs left. Yang too, to her dismay, was launched, casting one last glance to the nervous and unprepared wreck that was Jaune Arc.

Yang used her shot gun gauntlets to change her trajectory to angle slightly downward. She then pushed off a branch and bounded from tree to tree until she finally slammed to the ground with a loud 'thud'. Yang could hear her sister calling her name from quite a distance. She paid no mind to it and immediately went searching for Jaune.

Everyone had their own various, bad-ass landing strategies... except for Jaune. He went whirling through the air like a rag doll out of a catapult. He screamed the whole way down. Jaune thought this was already going to be the end for him. Something snatched Jaune out of the air and pinned him to a tree. As soon as Jaune caught his breath and took in his surroundings, realizing he wasn't dead, he noticed an orange and red spear was holding him up by his hoodie. The cereal girl, Pyrrha he thought her name was, had saved in hearing distance of him.

"Sorry!" She called back from some

"Thank You!" Jaune called out, hoping she

place quite a ways away.

Jaune just kind of dangled there for a bit. He tried to remove the spear so he could get down, but it was in the tree way too deep. He heard rustling to his right, and Weiss stepped out of the foliage. She looked up and met eyes with Jaune.

"Uh.. help?... please?..." Jaune begged.

She turned and left.

Then, in a flurry of red Roses, Ruby appeared on the branch in front of where Jaune hung.

"Jaune!" Ruby smiled.

"Oh thank the lord!" He yelled to the heavens. "I'm glad we ended up partners. I don't really know anyone else here..." Jaune sighed. Ruby nodded. "Same here." She pulled the boy free of the spear, and Jaune fell to the branch below him and gave Ruby a hug. Ruby had never been hugged by a boy around her age before. Her bodies instinctive reaction was the blush forming on her cheeks. Ruby noticed the cuts on Jaunes arm and cheek.

"Why aren't you using your aura to heal those?..." Ruby wondered aloud.

Jaune glanced at his cuts then back at her, "My what to do what now?" Jaune asked.

"Do you not know about aura?" Ruby questioned, a inquisitive look on her face.

"What, pff. Duh, Of course I do. But... just to be sure YOU know, you should tell me what YOU think about it.." Jaune responded stupidly.

Ruby sighed, smiling. "It's basically what makes up everything. Us, the plants, light, dark. Even Grimm in a way. Some people can take it from themselves and put it to use; like heal them or act as a shield. At least, that's the way my uncle Qrow explains it. Do you... want me to unlock yours...?"

Jaune took a long, thoughtful look at his cut arm again. "I... suppose it wouldn't hurt.. Right?" He replied.

Ruby had never really unlocked aura herself, but Qrow had taught her how to do it. She took a deep breath, and placed her hands on Jaunes shoulders. Rubys aura flowed from her spiritual core, slipped through her arms, out of her hands, and into Jaune. Her aura grasped and locked onto his, and with little effort, she managed to tug it until it released from somewhere deep inside him. Jaune exploded with white light, blinding Ruby. She covered her eyes. The light gradually faded.

Jaune blinked a bunch,"Holy crap! Was that my aura?! It was so bright! Why was it so bright?"

Ruby smirked, "Don't worry. It just means your aura is strong, and you have a lot of it!"

Ruby handed Jaune Pyrrhas spear and Jaune strapped it to an extra weapon holster on his back. The two carried on with their very first mission as partners.

Meanwhile, Yang was caught up in a bit of a situation.

Yang was currently standing face to face with three Grimm of the Bear variant. One of the bears didn't hesitate to take a few swipes at Yang, all of which she dodged with ease. This wasn't her first fight. She knew her way around the ropes quite well. She rushed one bear and delivered a devastating blow to its torso. She then activated the shotgun part of her gauntlet, blasting the creature backwards through a near tree. The second bear lurched forward and slammed down with all its weight on Yangs position. Yang quickly sidestepped and shoved both her gauntlets into the bears side, and it exploded into the third large creature. The first Grimm was gone, nowhere to be seen.

The second and third monsters got right back up. They circled around opposite sides of Yang and lurched for her. Yang stomped her foot down, crouched into a stance, then uppercutted both bears while activating her twin shot-gauntlets at the same time. Their heads were completely blown away. Yang quickly spun around, as the first Bear she thought long gone was pouncing from behind in a surprise attack. Yang couldn't react fast enough. Luckily, Pyrrhas shield came flying from the woodwork and clashed with the Grimms claw, Pyrrha leaped from a branch, caught her shield out of the air, and came crashing down with her shield like a comet. The Grimms essence exploded, and all that remained in the crater created by the devastating attack, was Pyrrha. She quickly jumped to her feet.

"Hey Yang!" Pyrrha greeted.

Yang asked curiously,"How do you know my name?"

Pyrrha smiled in return, and replied with "I know all the students names. Even you. I'm going to try to run for student council bec-"

Yang sighed, interrupting her. "I guess we're partners then, huh?"

Pyrrha nodded. Yang pinched the bridge of her nose, exhaling. She thought to herself, ' I'm pretty sure the principal guy said the teams consist of four members. So maybe, just maybe, I can still be on a team with Jaune...'

Once Pyrrha jumped out of the crater she created with her killing blow, Yang and her walked side by side, and continued forward, looking for the relic they were supposed to be finding that ended their mission.

Elsewhere, a discussion. "I don't know Ruby, A cave would be a pretty obvious place to hide a relic..." Jaune stated, like it was truth.

"Exactly why it wouldn't be in there. This IS a test..." Ruby rebutted.

Jaune put his hand on her shoulder, smiled, then started walking into the dark and damp cave. Ruby looked around, then ran in after him. The two, unable to see anything, used the cave wall as a guide, sliding their hands on it as they walked. Then, in the distance, Jaune could see something glowing. He ran up to it, and yanked.

"Look, Rubes! Here it is!" He exclaimed.

"Wait... that kinda looks like..."

As Jaunes feet left the ground, Ruby dodged a huge claw, and spun to dash in the opposite direction.

"That's Not it! That Is NOT It!" Ruby yelled, running for her life.

Ruby dived out of the cave, a DeathStalker, a giant scorpion Grimm, came bursting out of the entrance, Jaune still dangling from its tail. He held on with all of his willpower. Ruby unlatched and extended her scythe-sniper. She aimed it below her and shot it at the ground, launching herself forward, and away from another claw swipe. The DeathStalker pulled its tail back, and whipped it forward, flinging Jaune deep into the woods. He screamed all the way down. His hoodie caught on a tree branch, and it yanked him out of the air.

Ruby cursed, and started running for her life from the Grimm. Jaune dangled helplessly from a tree branch, feeling major Deja-vu. He heard a noise come from above, saw a flash of white, then came crashing downward. Weiss, whom was just begrudgingly riding an abnormally large Nevermore, slammed atop Jaune, and the two met a plethora of branches then the ground with a loud 'Thud'.

Weiss stood and wiped the dirt off herself. "Thanks, I guess."

Jaune sputtered, trying to catch his breath, "Yeah... anytime.."

The two watched Ruby running and screaming across the large field to the tree line, a DeathStalker on her tail.

"What the Heck is going on!?" Weiss screamed, regrettably chasing after.

Jaune let out a loud exhale, and went along with her.

Nora, Ren, Blake, Pyrrha, and Yang came from the forest, all from different directions, out into the clearing where the stone ruins of an ancient temple lay. In the middle of the ruins were short stone pillars, each of which had either a black or white chess piece on them. Nora ran up and snatched one of them, spreading her arms out with a cheer.

"Yay! Looks like Ren and I are the winner-winners and you guys are the chicken dinners!" Nora claimed excitedly.

Ren stood next to her and crossed his arms. "First off, there isn't any winning. Second, That is NOT how that saying goes..."

Blake grabbed up an piece on the opposite side of Ren and Nora. Pyrrha gestured toward the pieces, and Yang picked one up as well. Pyrrha took a closer look at the pieces left. She suddenly jumped. Everyone looked at her, confused.

"I just realized!" She started, "I think the pieces co-incide with who is partnered with who!"

Nora tilted her head, "But some of us already have partners... I though Ozpin said who we first meet eyes with is our partner..."

Pyrrha nodded, "Yeah, but he also said the teams would consist of four. I think whomever has the matching chess pieces is what decides the four person teams." Ren nodded as he too took a closer look at the pieces as well.

Yangs eyes shot to the piece Pyrrha was holding; A white knight piece. Her eyes then scanned and locked onto a black knight piece sitting on an opposite stone pedastol. It hadn't been grabbed yet. While no one was looking, Yang snatched up the chess piece and slipped it into her back pocket. Just as she did, Ruby came flying from the tree line, a fluster of roses in her wake.

"Hey! Ruby! Look! We found the relic thingies!" But Ruby rushed past Nora in a blur.

"RUNNNNN!" Ruby screamed.

A large patch of trees was cleaved from the path of the giant DeathStalker by one of its massive claws. Pyrrha and Nora dived out of the way of large flying pieces of shredded wood. The huge creature lurched forward, flicking its deadly stinger towards Blake, who back flipped out of its way. Jaune and Weiss appeared from the treeline. The monster spun swinging its claw their way.

"Jaune, Weiss, Look out!" Ruby called out.

Yangs eyes widened. Her eyes locked on to the blonde boy. The massive claw almost slammed into weiss, but Jaune jumped in front of her, extending his shield. After an ear-piercing loud sound from the brutal force of the claw hitting the entirety of his weak defense. Jaune was lifted off his feet and thrown harshly into a tree. Jaune had the air knocked out of him, and thanks to his newly unlocked aura, that was all the damage he took. Yangs temper instantly skyrocketed. She cocked her shot-gauntlets and shot them at the ground, launching herself far into the air. Ruby stopped in her tracks. She saw something in Yangs eyes, something she had never seen her sister come even remotely close to. Unbridled Rage.

Yang shot one of the Gauntlets behind her, making Yang plummet towards the Grimm in an intense spiral. The Grimm barely noticed this in time, dashing backwards, but it wasn't quick enough. Yang obliterated the creatures entire right claw. The monsters screech made everyone jump. The rebound threw Yang up, she spun mid-air and landed next to Jaune, whom was on all-fours, trying to catch his breath.

"A-Are you alright?" Yang asked, suddenly flustered at the proximity between them.

Jaune inhaled deeply, nodding. "I'm fine.."

The DeathStalker started thrashing around speratically and violently.

"We all need to get out of here!" Weiss shouted.

Jaune climbed to his feet. Everyone grouped up and took off together, towards the ending location of their trial, with a very large and pissed off beast closing in quickly behind them. The giant scorpion Grimms rage made it all that much harder to dodge. As it gave chase it tried to slow the group by ripping trees from their roots with its remaining claw and throwing them at the teens. The forest finally came to an end. All that remained between the group and the end of their trial now was a large stone bridge that looked as if it was going to crumble and dissipate any second.

Jaune had a sudden realization. "Hey! Maybe we can get the Grimm to follow us onto the bridge, then collapse it!"

Pyrrha agreed. "Good idea!" Everyone else exchanged nods.

The group started sprinting across the tattered stone bridge. As soon as they reached the end, they turned to see the DeathStalker starting to come over the passageway itself. Jaune hunched down.

"Get Nora as high as she can go! She's going to slam down on the bridge and send that monster to its grave!"

Jaune threw his shield over his shoulder. Pyrrha then jumped on the center of it and slipped her spear from Jaunes extra holster on his back. Then Blake sent out a clone and it locked arms with Nora. The clone and Nora jumped high above Pyrrha and Jaune. Jaune lifted and jumped with all his might. Pyrrha was sprung into the air by his shield and launched her spear and it stuck the Blake clone in the chest, since it was still arm-locked with Nora, it threw both of them higher up. Yang grabbed a hold of Ruby as weiss created a gravity glyph beneath them. Yang and ruby both shot their weapons downward as they jumped from it, increasing the power of the gravity glyph ten-fold, making them burst from the ground like a rocket. The two came just a few yards beneath Nora and the fading Blake clone. As the two were starting to lose momentum, Ruby whipped out her scythe, extended it, and let go of Yang. Ruby held on tight to her scythe, and Yang punched the tip of her sisters weapon. Ruby soared towards Nora, latched onto her, and the two went up even further still while Ruby shot her scythe beneath them. Ruby hooked the tip of the blade of her scythe through Noras belt buckle, spun twice, then threw Nora with all her strength even FURTHER upward. Nora was now at least five-hundred feet in the air.

As everyone landed safely and got away from the bridge, they all looked up to Nora, whom was just now starting to lose momentum. The Grimm had already made it half way across the bridge and was still coming for them.

Everyone shouted in unison with as much vocal strength as their lungs could muster, "NORA, GO!"

Nora grinned a wide and toothy grin and giggled, acknowledging. "One atomic Valkyrie, comin' right up!"

Nora reared her hammer behind her head and set it off, it exploded behind her, making her flip as she propelled speedily downward. For as much as it took her to get that high up, it certainly took no-damn-where near as much time for her to come back down. When the blunt of Noras hammer made contact with the end of the bridge, it sounded as though someone sent off a nuclear bomb in a small metal room. The impact shook Noras arms to the bone. The stone bridge fractured into dust in mere seconds and the Grimm screamed as it tried cling to the remaining crumbling pieces of rubble, but to no avail. It fell into the crevasse, screeching and wailing all the way down until it met the ends of the massive jagged rocks below. The sound it made as it finally died was all-too satisfying to the worn out teens.

The group dragged their exhausted bodies to the pick up point, their first mission finally accomplished.


	2. Cardinal Desires

Yang-Dere Chapter 02 - Cardinal desires/A penny for your thoughts

There was a lot of tension in the student lounge. After their big run-in with the DeathStalker, the large group of hopeful future hunters and huntresses were stressed out and definitely worn out. What they were waiting on was to be called on stage to be congratulated and informed whom their team members would be. They already had a guess, considering the chess pieces and all, but there were still things to be decided; Such as the team leader and group Name.

Yang sat in anticipation. She ran a series of scenarios through her head of ways to "break the ice" with Jaune. Most of them starting with her crossing the room and actually starting to talk to him. With them being teammates she figured she didn't have to do it right this second, so she had some time to think about it. She looked up from the floor to him. He was having what seemed to be a pleasant conversation with her step-little sister, Ruby. From what Yang could understand, they were sharing embarrassing stories of times they messed up and it got them in trouble. Yangs eyes went back to the floor. Yang questioned whether she had any situation like that before.

"What about you?" Yang couldn't come up with anything.

"Hey! Earth to Yang?.." Yangs eyes shot up. Ruby and Jaune were both staring at her.

"W-what?..." Yang responded timidly.

Jaune replied, "You ever embarrassed yourself real bad?.."

Yang froze. She didn't know what to say. Now that the moment had come for her to actually say something to him, she couldn't divulge information she didn't have.

"I..I.." She stuttered. Jaunes smiling face was derailing her train of thought.

Just then. "Students, please line up by order of team behind the announcement stage. Thank you" Came over the speakers. Yang nearly choked. Jaune was the first to get up.

"Hold that thought." Jaune said as he passed by Yang and gave her a quick pat on the shoulder.

Yang blacked out for a split second. Ruby and Yang walked side-by-side to the announcement stage. On the way there, Yang managed to calm herself enough to put her face in its natural position; Neutral. She also happened to notice Ruby staring at her intensely and inquisitively.

"Whats your deal lately?.." Ruby asked, lightly punching her sisters arm.

Yang looked at ruby, one eyebrow raised. "What do you mean?" Yang lied.

"You're just more... how do i put this... not you?" Ruby stated. Yang tilted her head.

"What does that even mean?.." Yang responded.  
As they reached the door for the back stage area, Ruby shook her head.

"I'll explain later.." She mumbled.

As they entered the large area behind the stage, the two were filtered to stand next to their partners by staff. Every one was organized by teams and partners. Yangs team was lined up to go last. She couldn't help staring at Jaune, whom was standing right in front of her. One by One, the room got less and less crowded, as teams were being brought out and introduced to the school. Just as suspected, the team leaders and team names were being announced on the spot. Yang was feeling something. She didn't know what; it was something new. It took her a minute to realize she was actually feeling excited. Yang took a deep breath. She had never really been excited before. She figured it must be because of the blonde right in front of her and how much time she was going to be able to spend with him. Pyrrha, Yang, Jaune, and Ruby all stood shoulder to shoulder on stage as Ozpin, the aforementioned Headmaster of Beacon,Presented their team to the rest of the school.

"Pyrrha Nikos, Yang Xiao-Long, Jaune Arc, Ruby Rose. You shall now and henceforth be known as team 'Player'{PLAR}. I present Your team leader, Pyrrha Nikos! Congratulations to all of you, and welcome to beacon!" Ruby, Jaune, and even Yang turned and clapped for Pyrrha. Pyrrha nodded to the crowd and took a bow.

Ozpin strided off the stage while mumbling to himself, "Looks like this will be an interesting year."

And with that, the day was officially over.

* * *

The next morning in the team dorms, everyone was rested and ready to take on what the day had in store for them. Well, most of them were, anyway. Yang didn't get a wink of sleep. Her and her sister shared two beds on one side of the room, while, separated by a small walkway Pyrrha and Jaune lie in similar beds on the other side of the room. So the reason Yangs eyes never closed was mostly because she was too busy getting an eyeful of the sleeping blonde boy throughout the night. Don't believe for a second she didn't dream, however. Boy, did she dream. The longer she stared at his peacefully slumbering face, the more and more situations ran through Yangs mind. Most of which being corny scenes out of some kind of RomCom.

Yang couldn't help but realize, even though they just met, she might be actually falling for the boy. Sure she only met him a couple days ago. Sure they only exchanged, like, three sentences. Sure she didn't know the first thing about love. But all her life Yang had been struggling to feel... well... anything. Any true emotion, to bring her out of her lonely darkness, a darkness of which she couldn't explain to even herself. Then he came along. Like a ghost holding a beacon leading her out of a dying forest in the pale moonlight. He was her muse. He was her everything. He... just didn't know it yet.

Yang nearly jumped when an alarm on a desk in the far side of the room went off, ripping her from her thoughts.

Pyrrha hopped out of bed in a flash. Quite chipper and excited to start her first day at her new school as an official student.

"Gooood Morning, Team!" She greeted cheerily. Yang sighed and waved at Pyrrha. Pyrrha gave a sickeningly happy smile and waved right back.

"Glad to see your awake! Now we just need to get these two lazy bones up!" Pyrrha announced. She strode over to Jaunes bed and patted his leg gently. "Time to get up new Teammate! We have classes in half an hour!"

Jaune, having a wonderful dream, was shocked awake.

"I'M A GIRAFFE!" He exclaimed as he fell out of bed and hit his head on his nightstand. Pyrrha covered her mouth.

"um.. Jaune?... You okay?.." She asked, concerned.

Jaune hopped to his feet and nodded, giving a thumbs up with both hands. "Yeah.. *Cough* I'm cool. I'm cool."

Yang shook her head and giggled. She had never giggled until she met Jaune. It was one of the many new things she felt good about since he became part of her life.

"Who are you and what have you done with my sister..." Ruby questioned, giving Yang the evil eye.

Yang shook her head and ignored her. The four newly appointed students all got dressed and ready for the classes of the day. After they had a short meeting of what would be happening that day, they left and locked their room. Just outside, team BRWN {Brown :p} was also leaving for their classes. The honor of team leader, to much of Weiss' dismay, was given to Blake Belladonna. Why? Ozpin thought it would help her open up more with her fellow students and learn to trust those around her more. Not to mention she just had a lot of potential.

* * *

The first class of the day was Professor Port. A supposed master of the art of fighting and an expert in all things Grimm.

"Monsters... Deeemons... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names...But I merely refer to them as PREY! HaHAA!" Ports continuous lecture about how great he was put half the class to sleep. He continued, "And you shall too upon graduating this prestigious academy!"

*Insert cricket noises*

Port cleared his throat, "Now as I was saying,Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe-havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And thats where-"

Yang was not paying attention in the slightest to Ports annoyingly long speech. She was focusing really hard on trying not to look like she was stealing glances at Jaune, even though she really was and couldn't help it. She still didn't want anyone to think she was weird. She practiced looking normal her whole life. She didn't hear what he said, but port made a clicking noise and raised an eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes and brushed it off as he went from telling a really boring speech about basically what they all already knew, to telling a really long and boring story about himself.

Yang looked over at Jaune, whom was sitting next to Ruby. The two were goofing off. It was clear it was irritating to the white haired girl, Weiss, whom was two seats over from them. Weiss was shaking with anger. And, like a message from heaven straight to her, Port finally stopped his story and asked if anyone would like to demonstrate on a live boar Grimm.

Weiss' hand shot up like a bullet.

Weiss stepped down to the middle of the room and drew her rapier as two large and burly assistants brought out a shaking and twitching metal cage. Something was rumbling and growling inside it. Port thanked the assistants and unhooked the latch, releasing the Boar Grimm inside.

Even though Yang had never seen the girl fight, she could tell something was off. Her irritation was going to overthrow her skill. The Boar and Weiss simultaniously charged each other. Weiss went to pierce the beast straight through its head but her hand drifted too far to the left and her rapiers blade and handle got stuck in the creatures tusks. They struggled and tussled until the Boar lurched its head to the side, throwing weiss to the ground and her rapier across the arena.

"OH-Ho!" Port called out, "Now what will you do, without your weapon?"

The Boar spun and charged Weiss again. Weiss dodge rolled out of its path and it slammed head first into the barrier blockade seperating the Boar from the Bleachers.

'Not bad...' Yang thought to herself, nodding.

The rest of weiss' team were clapping and cheering crazily.

Weiss bolted to her Rapier and snatched it up. The Boar ran at her once more. This time, she pressed in a slider on her rapier and a large blue barrier Glyph formed in the air in front of her. The creature smashed into the reflective barrier, and was sent flying backwards. Before it hit the ground, Weiss formed a Glyph beneath her that launched her a ways into the air at the same level the monster currently was. She then created another Glyph behind her that gave her a large boost forward. She came down with immense strength and elegance, piercing the creature to the floor, stabbing it through its core, and killing it instantly.

Shortly after, port dismissed the class and Weiss stomped off.

"Geez.. Whats with her?.." Jaune whispered to Ruby. Ruby shrugged. Because it caught Jaunes interest, it caught Yangs, too. Yang also wondered why ol' pretty mc-richy breeches was so grumpy. Must've been something someone said.

* * *

Yang sat outside, propped against the wall. Watching as her new fellow classmates passed her by in crowds. She liked not having any real friends. It meant she could have peaceful moments outside like this all to herself. However, she did wonder if she could at least try to find a real friend in Jaune. Maybe even something more if time allowed it.

Speak of the devil. Jaune was walking side by side with Blake Belladonna the black haired leader of Team BRWN. His hand was on her shoulder and it seemed he was trying to consulate her about something. Yang followed close behind and eavesdropped.

"-And then she called me a loner wannabe... I mean, its not like i chose to be team leader." It wasn't long before Yang put two and two together and discovered Blake was telling Jaune about how Weiss yelled at Blake. How she wanted the team leader position and had trained for it and how she thought Blake didn't deserve it.

"Well she doesnt get too decide that." Jaune retorted. "She can be grumpy all she wants, the teachers decide that stuff based on potential in the end."

"No ones ever really believed in me." Blake replied.

Jaune came back with, "Well the teachers clearly do. And I do, too, Blake. You're gonna make a great team leader, I can guarantee it!"

Blake and Jaune shared a slight laugh and Blake nodded.

"Maybe your right... Thank you." Then, as unexpected as one might believe, Blake leaned up and gave Jaune a quick peck on the cheek. She then hurriedly turned and left, probably to hide the fact she was blushing from Jaune. Jaune smiled, happy he could be of use, not looking into the cheek kiss anymore than he should.

For the first time in her life, Yang experienced jealousy. Pure, Uncut, anger at another person over something or someone she didn't have. Yang smacked her cheeks and shook her head. She reassured herself that it was just a thank you kiss and it didn't really mean anything. Why was she even upset about it? Its not like they were dating or anything. Just cause she took a liking in him doesn't make him hers and hers alone. Yang continued with her day, shaking off these strange new feelings. For now, she just had to worry about keeping up her metaphorical mask. Her sister had been recently catching on to her slip ups. Ruby would eventually put it together that Yang was acting this way because of someone else. Yang couldn't allow that. She had to solidify how 'normal' She was more so now than ever.

* * *

The days classes passed by in no time. The teams found themselves getting ready for sleep. Yang sat on her bed perusing social media on her scroll (Basically Smartphones). She couldn't help the feeling someone was staring at her intently. She looked up, expecting Ruby to be giving her the evil eye. Instead, Jaune was standing at the foot of her bed with his head tilted and his arms crossed. Yang became instantly flustered. This caught Rubys attention.

"So?.." Jaune asked.

Yang shrugged in confusion. "So... what?.."

"We all shared embarrassing moments that got us in trouble. Its your turn." He stated with a half-cocked grin.

Yang watched Ruby out of the corner of her eye and thought to herself, 'Shit! What would typical yang say?'

"I... dont get embarressed..." Yang responded. Perfect.

Jaune scoffed, sitting on the edge of her bed.  
"Bull." He responded bluntly. "Everyone gets embarrassed over something. Getting yelled at by a superior? Someone making fun of you in front of all your friends? Anything?.."

Yang just softly shook her head. 'This is pretty fricking embarresing...' She whispered to herself. Jaune held his hand up to his chin.

"What if a Suave gentleman such as yours truly were to, per say, ask you out in front of everyone, to which of course you would say yes?.." Jaune joked. The two other girls in the room busted up laughing hard at the questions cheesiness. Yang, however, didn't think it was funny. All those situations she ran through her head, all those moments that were to begin their relationship, but not one of them began with him approaching her.

Jaune snapped his fingers and pointed at Yang.

"Ha-Ha! Got her!" Jaune stated. At that moment, Yang was happier than anyone in the world that her sister was laughing so hard. If it weren't for that, she would've seen the irrefutable blush that crept its way to Yangs cheek and the faintest of smiles on her lips. Now she just needed to go away before Jaune said anythin-

"I even got you to smile!" At the split second the word smile left Jaunes mouth, Yang heard Rubys laughter INSTANTLY stop. Rubys eyes shot to Yang, Yangs eyes shot to Ruby. Rubys eyes were wide and her mouth was agape in shock.

"Shit..." Yang whispered to herself as her smile slowly faded. Ruby quickly rolled over and Yang knew this was going to come back to her in spades.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT..." Yang kept whispering to herself as she too rolled over and tried to sleep. Jaune added a final blow by patting Yangs leg and stating, "You may sleep now, but I now know your weakness is corny one-liners and I wont let up."

He laughed at his own stupidity and he, too, made his way to bed. Yang had the strongest premonition in her head that she was going to get an earful from Ruby tomorrow.

* * *

To Yangs disbelief, however the morning was moderately quiet between her and her teammates. This was mostly because the comedy relief of the group, Jaune, was really bummed out. He was set to have a sparring match with the school bully, Cardin Winchetser, in Glynda Goodwitch's class a little later that day. The team spent most the morning in awkward silence. When Glyndas class came along, you could visibly notice how nervous Jaune was. He was a good consultant, a great tactician and an all around good person. A fighter, however, he was not.

Cardin and Jaune squared off in the middle of the arena and a large display popped up for all the students to see that let them know the twos aura gauges. If your aura drops in the red, you lose.

It wasn't long before everyone could tell Cardin was just toying with Jaune. A sword and a shield wasn't very much competition for a fully armored brute with a mace whom moved as swiftly as a cheetah. Cardin was wearing Jaune out with ease. Jaune had to stop and catch his breath, and probably out of mercy, Cardin let him. Jaune put his guard back up and charged Cardin, bellowing a thunderous for Cardin to swiftly side-step him and smash Jaunes shield out of his hand with a back-turn swing. Jaune rekindled his fighting spirit and raised his sword above his head, rushing his foe. Cardin lifted his mace, blocking the sharp edge of Jaunes sword with the shaft of his mace.

Cardin easily overpowered Jaune and kneed him hard in the gut. Jaune got the wind knocked out of him and fell to his side. Cardin raised his mace over his head with both hands, preparing to deliver the final blow. Jaune winced, but Glynda stepped in and stopped the match.

"Cardin, that's enough." She turned to us, the audience of students. She continued, "Students, as you can see, 's aura has dropped into the red. By tournament standards, this would determine that Jaune is out of the match." I looked down to Jaune, whom had recouped from the blow to the gut, but was still on the ground. Yang could tell he was depressed.

Glynda then crossed her arms and scowled at Jaune.

" its been weeks now. During one of your many breaks in the fight, you should have referred to your scroll to determine your aura levels. Don't make the same mistake again." Yang wanted to slap Glynda. It was clear she was just icing the cake of how bad Jaune felt. She didnt even give Cardin any criticism. She just dismissed the two there.

Jaune collected his sword and shield and made his way back to the stands. After that class teams PLAR and BRWN decided to eat lunch together. Much to the dismay of most the people there, however, Nora Valkyrie started telling some overly exaggerated story, of which Lie Ren corrected every detail she blew out of the water. Only to find out at the end of the story it was all just a recurring dream. It looked as though she was mostly telling it to Yang, since she was sitting right across from her. However, while Yang was focusing on trying to make it look like she was in awe at the details of the story.

At the same time, Yang was also sneaking glances at an utterly depressed Jaune. He was just slowly prodding at his food, head in hand, sighing every couple of minutes. Pyrrha poked his shoulder.

"Uh... Jaune?.. are you okay?.." Pyrrha asked, concerned. Jaune jolted out of his thoughts and turned to face the group.

"W-what?.." He was confused.

Ruby replied, "Its just that.. you seem a little... not okay?.."

"I'm fine! See?"Jaune shook his head and faked a smile and a laugh, giving a thumbs up.

Just then, Yang noticed Jaunes gaze lead somewhere else, and she followed it with her eyes. Yang heard Jaunes fist clench when she noticed it was Cardin and his teammates picking on a young Rabbit Faunus girl. 'Chivalry isn't dead..' Yang thought to herself.

"Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first day of school..." Pyrrha spoke up.

Jaune argued that Cardin had never bullied him, but the group responded by one by one listing off different times Cardin had indeed bullied him. Jaune tried to argue but the evidence was irrefutable.

Jaune abruptly stood up. "Look guys, it's fine, really. Its not like Cardin is just a jerk to me. He's a jerk to everyone." Jaune stated as he gestured to Cardin whom was still picking on the brown haired Faunus girl. Jaune shook his head in anger, and left.

"Must be hard to be a Faunus.." Yang whispered aloud to herself.

* * *

Speaking of Faunus, the crews next class was on Faunus history. Cardin sat behind Jaune and as Jaune drifted to sleep. Cardin fastened together a paper triangle and flicked it at the back of Jaunes head. When it hit him, Jaune made a slight outburst as the teacher asked the students a question, so of course he thought Jaune had the answer. He didn't however, and even though Pyrrha tried to help him with the answer, he still got it wrong. Everyone in class laughed at his ridiculous response (Except his friends) and that just added to Jaunes sour mood.

The teacher then asked Cardin the question. Being the prick that he is, he gave a racist response, to which Pyrrha called him out on and gave the actual answer. This pissed Cardin off, which gave Jaune a little spark of happiness, which made Yang a little more happy, too.

That was quickly diminished though when the teacher asked Cardin and Jaune to stay after class for a good talking to. Yang stayed behind to see what happened. Pyrrha ended up staying behind too.  
Jaune came moodily from the classroom and stopped right outside the door. He let out a loud sigh. Cardin came right out behind him and shoved him to the floor. Yang gritted her teeth and Pyrrha helped Jaune up.

"Y'know... I will break his legs." Pyrrha stated. Jaune just let out another sigh and a slight grumble. Pyrrha then took Jaune by the hand and the two dissapeared before Yang had even realized what had happened.

Jaune didn't come back to the dorm looking like a completely different person. Not only was he entirely exhausted. But he looked helpless and emotionless. Like someone said or did something to him that completely crushed his hope. Considering the two ran off together earlier, Yang figured it had something to do with what Pyrrha had said to him. It looked like she was taking him somewhere to cheer him up so Yang thought nothing about it, but that doesn't seem to be the case. They must've had some falling out of sorts, Yang guessed.

Jaune and Pyrrha exchanged looks. Jaune was visibly uncomfortable so he just got up and left. Pyrrha let out a loud sigh. Yang decided maybe she should try consulting him, but her sister beat her to it. Ruby went out the door in a flash and had a talk with Jaune in the hall.

* * *

The next day the crew and even Cardins team had a field trip to forever falls forest to collect red tree sap. Much to every-ones disbelief, when the groups separated, Jaune actually went off with Cardins team. Now Yang knew for sure something was up. Jaune hated Cardin.

Everyone was collecting their respected jars of jelly, when Yang caught something out of the corner of her eye. Cardin punched Jaune in the face, knocking him to the ground. Cardin had jelly on his chest-plate, so she put together why the confrontation started. As she was about to say something to the others, the worst thing that could happen did. A large alpha Ursa(Bear) Grimm lurched out from the tree began slowly prodding its way toward Jaune and Cardin.

Yang bolted but her sister intervened. Yang watched on. Cardins "friends" Bolted the instant they saw the beast. Cardin tried to run but he fell on his ass and the creature came right up to him. Yang figured it must have been attracted to the jelly. Jaune crashed into the side of the beast with the blunt of his shield, knocking it away from Cardin. Cardin watched in shock, along with everyone else, while Jaune of all people was single-handidly taking on an dodged a swipe here, evaded a stomp there, and all-around looked like he knew what he was doing. Jaune deflected another swipe made towards his head, and with a large arced swing of his sword, took the creatures head off in one amazing slice. Yang actually felt her body tingle.

"C'mon... he needed this one..." Pyrrha stated as she placed her hands on Ruby and Yangs shoulders. As the three girls were leaving, Yang glanced over her shoulder to see Jaune helping Cardin up, a confident smile on his bruised face.

* * *

On the crews first day off in a while, the teams went to see the Vale Festival. It was turning out to be a good day. With Jaune a lot more confident in himself and a lot more happy, It put everyone at ease.

Yang, Jaune, and Ruby walked the boardwalk together. The three passed a dust shop that had been broken into and robbed recently. Apparently that had been happening a lot lately. But crime sprees wouldn't ruin their mood today. Yang was in a go getting kind of mood. She decided today would be the day She would engage in a longer conversation with Jaune. A lot had been happening lately and she wanted to solidify her spot as one of his 'closer' friends someway, somehow.

Suddenly a blonde boy with a tail pushed pass them and was being chased by officers. Ruby took and interest and decided they should help chase him down, so they went after him too. As they turned a sharp corner Jaune ran face first into something and fell on his ass. It took everyone a second to realize it was an orange haired girl. Jaune stood to his feet as the blonde Faunus boy and the officers were lost in the distance.

The girl was still laying on the ground, giving an unsettling smile.

"Salutations!" She greeted. Everyone stared at her, confused.

Yang tried to sound concerned, "Are you okay?.."

She nodded and stood to her feet. Everyone took a slight step back from her. Something about her was creepy. It was like she was almost lifeless or something.

"It's a pleasure to meet you! I'm Penny!" She stated.

"I'm Ruby"

"I'm Jaune"

"Did you hit your head while you were littl-" Ruby elbowed Yang. Jaune chuckled a little, which made Yang happy.

"I'm Yang.."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" She repeated.

"You... already said that..." Jaune responded.

Penny blinked."So I did!"

She was unusually chipper even by Rubys standards. Which are pretty damn high. Jaune cleared his throat and the trio turned to leave.

"Uh.. see ya, friend..." Ruby called out as they turned to leave. suddenly Penny appeared in front of them and it made them jump.

"You... What did you just call me?.." Penny asked, stepping up to Ruby.

"Uh... what...?" Ruby asked, dumbfounded.

"You called me friend!" She responded happily.

Penny grabbed Rubys hand and got a little too close.

Jaune and Yang exchanged worried looks.

"Do you really want to be friends?..." She inquired.

Ruby looked past Penny to Jaune and Yang, whom were both shaking their heads vigorously.

"Sure?.." Ruby responded.

Penny jumped with joy.

"Yay! We can go shopping and paint each others nails, and talk about cute boys!" Penny finished as she looked at Jaune. Her and Jaune locked eyes for a minute. It made Jaune uncomfortable. It made Yang irritated.

They allowed Penny to walk with them for a bit. As annoyingly happy as she was, she was still pretty interesting. They found out she was in vale to take part in the upcoming tournament they were all required to be in.

"Are you just bad at making friends?" Ruby asked, innocently, knowing the answer anyway.

Penny tilted her head in distraught, "Yes..."

"Papa always tells me I need to make more friends... that I need to do normal girl things... like gossip... sleepovers... get a boyfriend." When she said boyfriend she gazed at Jaune again for another awkward minute. It was visibly starting to weird Jaune out.

"Look if you're going to ask me out, just do it. I don't bite." Jaune announced, much to Yang and Rubys shock.

Penny grabbed Jaunes hands in hers.

"Really! Thank you!Thank you!Thank you! I've always wanted to try going on a... 'date'." Jaune lightly shook his head and sighed. Ruby and Yang just stood there in complete disbelief as the two exchanged information.

Yang clenched her fist until it bled.

'She Needs To Dissapear'

* * *

 **There's a nice Yandere statement for all yalls who were wondering when this would start getting... Yandere...ey?**

 **Jaune:Hey Girl**

 **Penny: {TARGET EXECUTE DATE OF ASKING}**

 **Jaune: What...**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. System-Sister Failure

Yang-Dere 03 System/Sister Failure

On the second day of their break, The group of young hunters & huntresses enjoyed some of the boardwalks best food and activities. Jaune, Ruby, Yang, and Weiss walked together through the many mini-festivities. Jaune was chipper as ever which usually cheered everyone up. Today, though, there was one person it was irritating more than anything. That was Yang. This was mostly due to the reason for Jaunes peculiarly good mood. The previous day, a strange girl they just met asked Jaune on a date to the vale festival dance. Jaune, being one whom doesn't get very much attention from girls (At least that he knew of), said Yes. The two exchanged information and were texting all the rest of the day and morning, and it was all set to happen that night. Yang had a plan. She was going to destroy any form of future relationship these two might have without either of them knowing it was her doing.

"Hello, Jaune!" The current bane of Yangs existence greeted.

Penny ran up to Jaune. Jaune greeted her with a huge grin.

"I am fairly excited for tonight!" Penny exclaimed.

Jaune chuckled, "Me too, Penny."

"Still set for eight?" Penny asked.

Jaune nodded.

Ruby and Weiss were talking about Weiss's ebony haired team leader, Blake. From the couple of short lived moments Yang paid attention to their conversation, she could determine Weiss and Blake had an argument about Faunus and how not all of them are as bad as they seem. Ruby showed concern for both parties but Yang didn't care in the slightest. She was too busy plotting intensely on destroying Jaunes night out and ignoring Penny to her best efforts.

Yang did feel bad. She really did. However, she had already decided he was the only one for her, and she was the only one for him. She had never felt really anything for anyone. Something in her heart and mind told her no one like him would come again in her life. She decided it the moment they met.

He would belong to her and her alone.

"Yang?... What do you think?... YANG!" A voice yanked Yang from her scheming. She turned her head to Ruby and Weiss, who were both staring at her.

"Y-yeah?..." Yang responded to Ruby, not knowing with what she was agreeing.

Ruby and Weiss looked at each other.

"Jaune?..." Ruby asked Jaune his opinion, too.

Jaune nodded. "Yeah, I think you should apologize as well. You never know how much someone has gone through to get where they are." Penny and Yang smiled at this.

Yangs heart fluttered a little. Such wisdom from such a pretty face. She then considered how those amazing words applied to her situation. She then realized that they kind of did. What was it that she wanted for this gorgeous blonde idiot anyway? To have and hold him? Or to see him happy. Was she too quick to decide Jaune belonged to her? Maybe it would've just been enough to see him happy. And just maybe, seeing him happy meant seeing him with Penny... 'NAH', She thought to herself, mentally giggling. He will belong to her and her alone.

Penny bugged enough that Ruby eventually broke and explained the Blake situation to her.

"Are you speaking of the faunus girl?.." Penny asked.

Ruby, Jaune, and Weiss gave Penny a confused look.

"She has cat ears..." Penny stated.

The three just realized something they should have long ago. Weiss left shortly after to look for Blake.

Yang determined she would do anything in her power and even beyond, to make her plan a reality. She would have to pull it off flawlessly.

Yang gritted her teeth and cursed the strange Orange-Haired girl under her breath. Jaune was practically glowing. It must have been a long time since hes had anything resembling a date with a girl, if ever. Ruby smiled, happy that her teammate was so joyful. Yang frowned shaking her head at Jaune.

"Well i'm glad you found someone who can stand you." Weiss said in her renowned snarky rich-girl tone. Yang glared at Weiss.

Ruby elbowed weiss in the side. Weiss shrugged.

* * *

The four enjoyed their day as it passed, meeting up with Pyrrha and the rest of team Brown later at the dock. Around six, a couple different boys approached Yang and the other girls in the group about asking them to the aforementioned dance. Yang gave them the same excuse she always gave boys that advanced on her romantically. She told them she was seeing someone. Which, was not always entirely true, but now kind of is in a way. She now had her eyes on someone, even if he didn't have his eyes on her. It would happen soon enough.

Blake ended up disappearing to have tea with some blonde monkey-faunus boy. Ren and Nora had each other. Much to Rens dismay, that's what Nora told people about the two. Whether or not they were 'together-together' was known to only them. Ruby just politely denied the two boys that approached her, the reason being not known to Yang. Maybe she just wasn't ready to date yet, who knows? Weiss disappeared with some blue haired idiot that apparently Weiss knew, but it was Yangs first time seeing him.

Pretty soon, It was just Yang, Ruby, Jaune, and Pyrrha. Pyrrha, being the red-headed smart and wonderful beauty that she is, was approached by the most boys out of all the girls, which wasn't a surprise for anyone. Her excuse was that their was someone she was waiting for. That was a surprise, however. The team didn't know there was someone Pyrrha set her sights on. Apparently there was.

Eventually, after walking around for a bit and enjoying the festivities of the lively festival, Pyrrha suddenly broke off from the group and said she'd meet up with them later.

There they were again, Just the two blondes and Ruby. Yang was enjoying the side by side stroll with Jaune as much as she could. She knew something, or a certain someone, was going to come along any minute now and ruin it. The three sat on a bench. It was already starting to get dark, which meant the fireworks were going to start soon.

"So, you going to pick up Penny around eight, huh? I'm happy for you." Ruby stated. Yang mentally groaned. Ruby just had to ruin the moment.

"Yeah. I'm waiting for her to text me the location, still." Jaune replied.

Ruby smiled at him. "I'm sure she'll tell you soon."

"Speaking of. What time is it." Yang asked, already knowing the answer to the question. It was time for her master plan to come to fruition. Jaune pulled out his scroll.

"Six-thirty." He said. Yang smiled and nodded. Jaune set his scroll on the bench next to him. Just then, exactly as Yang had planned and timed it. Fireworks went off in the sky directly behind the group. Jaune and Ruby jumped in shock and spun to see the explosive light show. Yang grinned. Just as planned. She switched out Jaunes scroll with hers. Earlier that day, Yang unscrewed a panel in her scroll and disconnected one of the wires so it appeared as if it was dead. She slipped Jaunes scroll in her back pocket.

Yang put her hand on Rubys shoulder.

"I gotta go, sis. You two have fun." Ruby and Yang waved at each other as Yang began to leave. With a pep in her step, Yang knew this would all go perfectly in her favor.

"Huh... I could've sworn i charged this..." Yang heard Jaune announce as she walked away. The words made Yangs face contort into an evil grin.

* * *

Yang needed information. She needed information on Penny. For this plan to work she had to determine what the girls flaws were. What better way to do so then see what she confided in Jaune. Jaune had invited her to many activities. This made Yang angry. Not at Jaune, but at the girl Jaune was making plans with like they were a newly married couple. They had already planned four days of events. Yang had to put her emotions aside, however, and work fast. She only had about an hour to put the rest of her scheme into motion.

It started with a text. Yang messaged Penny. She told her, pretending to be Jaune, that he would meet her at the long dock at the north side of the beach a half hour early. This gave her enough time to get Pennys scroll from her.

Her plan was to separate the two across town, then She would message Jaunes scroll with Pennys, stating that she had no feelings for Jaune and was canceling the date. Then, she would message from Jaunes scroll to Pennys, claiming the same. After deleting the messages from Jaunes scroll, she would have to convince Jaune she took his by accident. The problem was getting Pennys scroll. It wasn't going to be easy, but she was confident she could do it.

Yang got a response on Jaunes scroll from Penny minutes later, saying she was on her way to the docks. Yang was already there, hiding behind a pier. Sure enough, in the next two minutes, Penny arrived. She was in a beautiful slim white and green dress and her hair was done up in a beehive. To Yangs grief, she actually looked pretty good.

Yang waited for Penny to pass the spot she was hiding. Penny excitedly ran to the end the end of the dock, taking in the beautiful pale moon on the oceans horizon. She stared in awe as the waves crashed against the dock around her. She got on her hands and knees and gazed into the dark blue water. She could see the end of the dock she was on was exactly where the sand below steeply dropped off. She gasped.

"Excuse me?..." Yang asked, slowly approaching from behind.

Penny jumped, frightened. "Oh! Hello! I remember you! You're Jaunes teammate, correct?.."

"Y-yes. Um... I hate to bother, but could i borrow your scroll?.. I seem to have misplaced mine and I need to message my sister urgently..." Yang lied.

Penny tilted her head and smiled. "Of course! Any friend of Jaune is a friend of me!" The words almost made Yang puke. Friends?... Not even close. The girl pulled the scroll from her purse. She held up a finger, signaling it would just be a minute.

'Uh-oh... What if shes texti-"

Suddenly, Yang remembered she forgot to put Jaunes scroll on silent. However, it was too late. Jaunes scroll went off in Yangs back pocket, making her wince. Pennys facial expression instantly changed from happiness to confusion. Yang didn't know for a fact, but she was pretty sure Penny would recognize Jaunes idiotic Camp-Camp theme song ringtone. And she did.

"What... are you doing with Jaunes scroll?..." Penny asked, confusion in her voice.

Shit... Change of plans. Yang just did the first thing that came to mind. She powered up and slammed her fist into the girls stomach. Yang expected Penny to fall backwards into the water but she didn't budge a centimeter. The sound her fist made when it collided with Pennys mid-section sounded as if someone took a metal bat to a car. A wave of unbridled pain made its way up Yangs to her shoulder. Her knuckles were bleeding and fist began to bruise. Yangs eyes went wide. Yang suddenly remembered something she read going through all the texts between Penny and Jaune. The little hints every other text. Jokes about hard skin and not being water proof.

"Y-You're a robot?!" Yang yelled, utterly dumbfounded. She knew advanced robotic people were a thing now. But she was so real. The more she thought about it, the more Pennys odd personality made sense.

Penny frowned. "Are you... trying to hurt me?..." Penny answered a question with a question. Yang could hear the sadness in the girls voice. It wasn't important. No matter what, she needed that scroll. She had an idea.

"I came to tell you Jaune doesn't like you!" Yang had to get penny to take a swing at her. It was the only way.

Penny shook her head. "That's imprecise. He claims he likes me a lot."

"He just said that cuz he didn't want to hurt your feelings!" Yang lied again. She had to push her over the edge.

"You are Incorrect and Mistaken." She replied. Yang could tell it was starting to bug her.

Yang grinned. "He said he could never like a weird freak like you!"

Penny gritted her teeth. "FALSE! You know not of what you speak!" Her anger was finally starting to show.

"He told me he loved me!" Yang claimed. Pennys eyes widened. A tear rolled down her left cheek and she wiped it away.

"You're Inaccurate!" She screamed, "It is you he could never like! You are evil! Why do you wish so bad to hurt me?! What did I do to you?!" Yangs eye twitched and her fists clenched.

"You stole my Jaune from me! You robot BITCH!" Yang screamed back.

Pennys fist clenched and she lunged.

"LIAR! HE IS NOT AN INANIMATE OBJECT YOU CAN LAY CLAIM ON!" Penny yelled as she threw a punch Yangs way. Yang smiled and pumped almost all of her aura into a speedy side step. Penny overstepped and her fist whiffed through the air where Yang had just been standing. Her Scroll flew from her hand and landed on the dock next to Yang.

Pennys eyes widened and she yelped as she stumbled off the dock into the cold water below. She reached the surface and splashed and scrambled, screaming for Yangs help.

"H-Help! If I don't g-g-get out my core will-ll-ll..." Penny begged. The water was starting to make her twitch and glitch sporadically.

Yang just crouched and watched as the robot girl desperately clawed at the dock and begged for her life.

Penny began to cry.

"P-Please! I'll Actually DIE! H-help, and you can have him... P-Please!" Yelled and screamed. Yang was glad no one was near enough to hear her pleas.

She smiled at the struggling girl. "Now who's a liar?..." She whispered.

The last thing Pennys eyes saw before her system filled with water and shut down, was Yangs smiling face, staring down at her as the artificial life dissipated. Yang saw the light in Pennys eyes go dim as her body stopped moving entirely and she began to sank.

"Good riddance." Yang said, waving goodbye.

What Yang didn't know, however, was that Penny had a certain function. She was a special covert ops robot. Meaning, she had a lot of information stored in her that was never meant to fall into enemy hands. Meaning, if she were to be in any sort of situation where her core became unstable and her life was forfeit, she was programmed to self-destruct.

And she did.

Pieces of Penny shrapnel went flying in every which direction as a huge explosion erupted from the water and knocked Yang on her ass. The concussive blow dazed Yang for a good couple minutes. When Yang came back to reality, she realized her arm was in immense pain. She looked down to see a small piece of metal sticking out of her left forearm. She grunted in pain as she tore the little piece of her deceased rival in love from her flesh and threw it aside. She looked even further down to see a Pennys arm on the dock. It was lit aflame and was quickly lighting the wooden platform before her. She pocketed the piece of metal with her blood on it and Pennys scroll.

Yang quickly covered up her wound and made a run for it.

* * *

Yang efficiently climbed two floors with a damaged arm and snuck into her teams dorm. Once inside, she messaged Jaunes scroll from Pennys. Then, Yang snapped Pennys scroll over her knee and threw it out. She bandaged up her arm the rest of the way, hid the piece of bloody Penny under her pillow, and took her dead scroll on Jaunes charger and replaced it with hers.

Yang turned Jaunes scroll off, and as she climbed into bed. The door to their dorm swung open. It was a worried and spent looking Jaune.

"Did I get any messages?.." Jaune asked, concerned.

Yang internally grinned. "Not that I know of..."

"Shit! Its already eight-thirty... She should've messaged by-Fuck!" Jaune exclaimed. Yang pretended to jump.

"W-what is it?..."

Jaune paced back and forth. " I forgot to turn my scroll back on... Shit shit shit..."

Suddenly, to absolutely no surprise at all, Jaune suddenly stopped pacing and slumped down on his bed. He looked distraught. He looked... really upset... Yang hated seeing her one true love like that but she had to do it to him. If it meant they could be happy together, then a short amount of time in the dumps is what Jaune had to pay. Yang slowly made her way over to Jaunes bed and sat to the left of him. The final and hardest part of her plan: Work up the courage to comfort a down Jaune that just got stood up.

"What... happened...?" Yang asked, pretending not to know.

Jaune slumped. "I think... she just broke up with me..."

"I mean... you guys weren't really together... you hadn't even gone on a date..." Yang argued.

Jaune slowly nodded. "I suppose... but still... getting stood up sucks... and she said she could never like someone like me?... Ouch..." Yang knew it was time to make a comfort move. She made her arm slither around Jaunes shoulders. Jaune let out a loud sigh and his head laid up against Yangs neck. Her heart started beating really hard and her chest felt hot and heavy. Her legs were slightly trembling. She was mentally screaming in happiness and was trying her hardest not to show it.

"What happened to your arm?..." Jaune asked, almost giving Yang a heart attack. She quickly came up with a terrible lie that anyone but Jaune would question.

"I... Fell..."

"Oh."

Yang couldn't tell, but she thought she heard Jaune crying at some point. She brushed his hair back and forth with her hand until Pyrrha and Ruby came home. Yang explained why her and Jaune fell asleep in that position on his bed. She explained she was just comforting him as a friend. Pyrrha bought it, but Yang could tell Ruby didn't in the slightest.

Ruby was Yangs sister. They grew up together. So she knew Yang had never felt sympathy for anyone. So her comforting someone was NOT normal for her. Ruby kept sneaking glances at Yang. Yang knew, but didn't care. Snuggling up to Jaune as he peacefully slept in her arms was the happiest moment for her.

After everyone fell asleep. Yang unscrewed the panel on her scroll and reconnected the wire she removed earlier. Thankfully, Jaune was a heavy sleeper, so he didn't notice Yang crawl out and back into bed with him. He also didn't notice the picture she took of the two of them cuddled up. And she even used flash.

* * *

When Yang awoke the next morning, she could no longer feel Her Jaunes warmth in her arms. She panicked, her eyes snapping open, she shot out of bed. A confused looking Jaune in his pajamas with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth stood before her. He spat the access toothpaste into his rinse cup he was holding.

"Uh... You alright?.." Jaune asked out of concern for his friend.

"Y-Yeah. Just had a bad dream..." Yangs face went flush and she became flustered.

Yang could tell Jaune was still feeling distraught about the whole Penny thing. He typically did his morning things with a smile on his face and whistling away. Today, though, he was oddly quiet and spacey. Jaune returned to his morning routine, shrugging off Yangs typically strange behaviors. Yang noticed Pyrrha and Ruby had already left the room. Yang enjoyed the morning together with the boy. But they didn't have every class together. Soon enough, the two separated. Yang wished she was closer to him so they could talk more or just have more time together in general. But, that's not how life works.

* * *

The day went by too fast and too uneventful. In the evening, as school finished, Yang decided to take a walk. She needed time to think. Sadly, she soon found time alone to think was a commodity she wouldn't have an abundance of. She ran into the white haired schnee girl, Weiss. Weiss explained her team leader, Blake, had still been missing since the last time they spoke of it.

Weiss dragged Yang along with her to help find the black haired faunus. In the distance, shouts and the sounds of a clash could be heard. Weiss's instincts told her this had something to do with Blake, so Weiss and Yang headed towards the commotion, much to Yangs dismay.

The scene the two stumbled upon was quite a strange one.

Sun, the blonde monkey boy from earlier, Blake, Ruby, and Pyrrha were standing in the wake of what appeared to be a white-fang heist gone wrong. The group looked exhausted and distraught. Yang was pretty sure Weiss was gonna chew Blakes kitty ears off, but to her surprise, she did the opposite. She showed concern.

"Y'know how worried we were? We've been looking for you for twelve hours..." Weiss claimed, gesturing to herself and Yang. Yang wanted to correct her but it seemed it would just ruin the moment, so she remained silent.

"Look..." Weiss continued. "I know you've got problems, we all do, but next time you have some sort of major problem... please, come to your teammates about it..." Yang scoffed. No one noticed.

Weiss and Blake made amends, and Ruby squealed in joy that her friends team was back together. Yang and Ruby let them be, and took a stroll.

"Hey Yang, we need to talk." Ruby said softly.

'Uh-oh' Yang thought to herself. Never in the history of ever did those words mean anything good. Yang met her sisters gaze with concern.

"I need advice..." Ruby stated.

Yang let out a mental sigh. She thought the topic of discussion was going to be way worse.

"About?.." Yang responded.

Ruby stopped walking and looked down.

"You've had boyfriends before, right?.." Ruby questioned.

Ruby should already know the answer to that. Ruby and Yang had been practically attached to the hip at birth.

"Plenty." Yang lied, anyway.

"There's this boy I like." Once Ruby said those words, Yangs instinct kicked in and her stomach twisted into a knot. She wasnt going to like the answer, but she asked the question anyway.

"Who?..."

"It's... It's Jaune..."

"Fuck."


	4. Rock em'-Sock em'

Yang-Dere Chapter 4- Rock em'-Sock em'

So Ruby likes Jaune. It's not the end of the world, right? Yang knew Ruby would figure out about her feelings for Jaune eventually. So, the only course of action to take would be to tell her sister the truth. She would just have to tell her that her feelings for Jaune are stronger, and that she should just kindly and quietly back off. With their sisterly bond, she should be more than willing.

"Ruby, listen... You know, I don't get along well with too many other people, right?..." Yang questioned, taking her sister by the shoulder and sitting the two of them on a bench outside their dorm.

Ruby nodded. "Then..." Yang continued, "You must also know that there are few people i can truly connect with... Well, you see..." Ruby tilted her head to the side, listening carefully.

"I... Have..." Yang swallowed hard. She was about to finally tell someone her new and exciting feelings out loud for the first time. She could feel the thick haze of embarrassment creep up into a blush on her cheeks. "I think... I'm in love... with Jaune..." Yang was mentally screaming to herself. She clenched her eyes shut and squeezed her legs with all her might, preparing for what her sister might say in response.

"I KNEW IT!" Ruby exclaimed. Yangs eyes shot open and she looked at her now grinning sister. Ruby jumped off the bench and started bouncing up and down in joy. She did a little victory jig that ended in a cheesy Magical-girl-esque pose.

"W-What?..." Yang asked, very confused as to what was going on.

"S-Sorry sis..." Ruby chuckled a little and rubbed her head. "I Kinda maybe sorta tricked you a little. I uh... I don't actually like Jaune like that. I mean, he's cool and cute and all, but I am WAY too focused on school and training to even CONSIDER a relationship like that. Besides, he's like my closest bro." Yang just sat and stared at her little sister.

"You... Don't like him?..." Yang had a strange mixture of confusion and happiness whirling inside her as her brain was moving at a thousand miles an hour.

"Nope. It was a simple Bamboozle. I now know YOU like him, which was my plan. I've seen the looks you give him. I've seen the daydreaming and slight looks of happiness at the slightest mention of his name. I'm young and inexperienced, but I'm not stupid, stupid. I just had to hear it from your lips." Ruby gave her elder sister a pat-pat on the shoulder.

Yang wasn't mad. If anything, she was actually pretty happy. Who knows where this road would lead if Ruby actually had hard feelings for Jaune and wouldn't stand down. There was no way in hell she would ever hurt her darling sister. But, if things went the way she thought they were going to, Yang would've had to do some heavy planning and deceiving to stop it. Moreover, Ruby knew her secret, which meant keeping it was going to be so very much harder.

"Ruby... You can't tell ANYONE." Yang pleaded.

Ruby stopped bouncing. "What?! Why?..."

Yang quickly stood and grabbed her sisters shoulders. "Ruby... You don't understand... I've never felt this way about anyone. I need to do this on my own. I can't have anyone interfere. This is my first and only chance at finding out what it means to be a normal person that feels things for other people... Okay?"

With a look of sorrow in her eyes, ruby slowly nodded. Then, Yang did something she had never done in their lives. She gave ruby a long, heartfelt, hug. Rubys eyes shot open in shock. Yang had never shown any physical or verbal affections toward her since they were born. Ruby had a feeling in her stomach that she couldn't explain. Like, she had been waiting for this for so long. All those times Ruby had hardships or got in trouble. Yang would give her two cents on the situations but never did she actually comfort her. This was a brand new day for the sisters. Ruby wished she could thank Jaune for it. For making her sister feel. Ruby felt bad about lying to her sister about the way she felt, but it had to be done for her sake.

And because of that, Ruby decided she would put her love for Jaune aside.

* * *

The second semester at Beacon came as fast as could be. Everyone was happy things were going smoothly. Team Player and Brown sat together at lunch, per the norm. Yang sat next to Blake, both girls lost in thought about separate things. Yang found her eyes wandering over to Blakes Journal. There was some text and a couple drawings. Yang came out of dream world just long enough to make out a sketch of a man with a sword just as Blake snapped the journal closed. Yang blinked and looked up at Blake, who looked kind of depressed.

"Whats that?.." Yang asked. Her and Blake had never really interacted too much. Maybe she could change that. She needed to start opening up to more people if she was ever going to be the kind of girl Jaune could love.

"J-Just notes from last semester..." Blake responded. Yang squinted her eyes. Why would she have to lie about that?

Just then, Nora flicked a Strawberry at Yang. In a pure instinct reaction, Yang flicked her head to the side and caught the strawberry in between her teeth. Nora gave a fist pump in response and Yang the fresh fruit.

To everyones attention, something slammed hard at the end of the table next to Yang. Everyone looked over at a grinning Ruby. The thing that slammed on the table was a huge white binder with something crudely written on it with red marker. Yang immediately knew this was going to be a shit-show. So, she did her normal thing and just tuned out. Ruby gave some cheesy 'I have a dream speech' about something-something best day ever for their team. Jaune and Pyrrha were smiling and nodding, so Yang just mimicked them, still not listening to a word her sister was saying.

Pulling her out of her train of thought, someone bopped Yang in the forehead with an apple. It didn't hurt of course, but it was still irritating. Nora was grinning until she noticed Yang noticed. Yang threw the apple back her way, but Nora dodged and it hit someone behind her a couple tables away. They responded by throwing an entire pie but it missed and hit Blake in the face. A complete food war broke out. Turkeys were thrown, Lettuce was Launched, Watermelon was whiffed, Apples abound and plates on the ground.

The huge food war ended with Ruby using her lightning speed to make a hurricane of treats and launched it into the entirety of the enemy team. They were smashed into the wall and were smothered in a palettes worth of a rainbow of different foods and dinnerware. Once the mess came to a close, everyone had a hardy laugh about it. It was a good time and there were no hard feelings, at least, between the students. Glynda Goodwitch stomped in and cleaned the whole mess with a wave and flick of her wand. She grilled the students but was calmed by Ozpin. The two shared some words and they left.

The happiness Came and went as the two teams found themselves in classes once again. Yang sat with head in hand, daydreaming about her future hubby as per usual. She kept glancing Jaunes way. He was sitting a row in front of her, two seats to the right of Weiss. She decided to eavesdrop.

"So uh.. Hey, Weiss... You maybe wanna go... get something to eat with me after class. Then we can hang out... Maybe study together... Cuz, y'know... you're smart and I'm.. um.." Jaune scratched his head nervously.

The bell signaling class was over rang and Weiss immediately stood and went to walk away.

"Uh... Weiss?... Did you hear me?.." Jaune asked.

Weiss responded to all questions at once, "no, No, NO, and Yes I did." She then smugly trotted away. Jaune plopped his head face first into the table and let out a loud groan.

With a look of sadness in her eyes, Yang ran her hand through his hair to comfort him. She quickly pulled her hand away from his head, realizing what she was doing. As she walked away she whispered to herself, "One day..."

* * *

Later, in team Players room, Pyrrha and Ruby gathered the crew for a meeting. Jaune, Yang, and Pyrrha sat and listened as Ruby explained her mission plan. They were going to try to figure out why dust was going missing in stores recently and where this sudden crime spree was coming from. Jaune was all for it, which in turn swayed Yangs decision. They were going to search for inconsistencies in the schnee company to see where all the stolen dust was going. Yang told them she knew a guy downtown who knows a lot about the area and the criminals in it, so that was her job. Pyrrha also had a way of getting information, too, so that's where she was going. That just left-

"I could be of some help." A familiar voice said. Everyone truned to see Sun Wukong hanging from their window. The girls, besides Yang, gave a little yip in shock.

"What are you doing, creep!" Ruby shouted.

Sun did a flip and landed in front of them. "I just want to help out Blake like she helped me. I feel this could be the way to do so. To get some sort of revenge for her. Y'know?" His words were sincere but the revenge part was a little off.

"Also I brought my buddy Neptune!" Sun added. Neptune was standing on a ledge next to the window and his legs were shaking.

"H-Hi. I heard the predicament, and I gotta say, you guys are gonna need some help. Also, can I please come in... I'm really high up..." You could hear the absolute terror in his shaky voice in that last part so they pulled him in. Neptune met eyes with Yang. The absolute fear he was just showing immediately dissipated and he changed into a cocky lady-killer version of himself. It was like flicking a switch.

"Hey, there, Blonde-Bombshell. I don't think we've been introduced." Neptune said coyly with a sly smile spread across his face. He propped himself against the wall Yang was leaning against with his elbow.

'Is this guy serious?..' Yang and pretty much everyone else in the room simultaneously thought to themselves.

"Y-Yang Xiao-Long..." Yang introduced herself, inching away from him slightly.

Ruby butted in, "Aaaaanyway, We'll have to split into groups to cover more ground and for certain safety precautions. So, Sun will come with me to investigate the Schnee side of this whole craziness." Sun nodded, Ruby continued, "Neptune and Pyrrha will catch her lead. Jaune and Yang will catch Yangs lead. Good?" Neptunes head sunk. Yang locked eyes with Ruby. Yang would swear on their very own dead mother Ruby winked at her.

'Sister... I love you...' Yang thought to herself.

Everyone nodded and went their separate ways.

* * *

"So who's this contact you know?" Jaune asked, breaking the awkward silence between them as they walked.

"An old friend, really. And by friend I mean he's scum of the earth i beat information out of. A forceful informant, if you will." Yang replied. Jaune chuckled a little, not knowing that she wasn't joking.

The two arrived at a red and black clad bar.

"Uh... Yang... We aren't old enough to drink." Yang giggled a little at this and elbowed Jaune playfully in the arm.

"We aren't here to drink, silly." Yang stated, walking up to the door. The bouncer noticed whom was making their way up to him and he scrambled inside like a deer running from an Ursai. Jaune tilted his head in confusion.

Yang kicked the door open, knocking the two grunts and the big burly bouncer on their asses with a significant amount of ease. Loud techno music and annoyingly bright colored lights flooded from the bar. Jaune whimpered a little.

"I... thought you were joking..."

Ten grunts wearing black and red suits with black and red hats and sunglasses all pointed their guns at Yangs face. Yang grinned.

"Tsk-Tsk, boys. Don't you learn?..." Yang whispered. Yang loaded her shot-gauntlets and prepared to brawl. Jaune took a step back and put his hands up. He suddenly noticed a pair of girls standing next to him in a red dress and a white dress. He then took a step back from them and found his back up against the doorway.

"Wait Wait WAIT!" A gruff voice called from behind the group of men with guns. "Nobody shoot or you're fired!" He stated.

Yang smiled at the man as he passed through the crowd and stood in front of Yang.

"Blondie... You're here... WHY?"

Yang responded, "You still owe me a drink." She gave this sentence a little inflection, like it had a deeper meaning than what she was letting on. The look in his eyes affirmed it. He gestured for Yang to come over to the bar.

Jaune waved goodbye to the twin girls. "Uh... See ya?.." In response, the two gave a quick 'Harumph!' And spun and walked away from him. Jaune shook his head at the strange girls and followed Yang over to the Bar.

"So what's this all about, Blondie?.." The large man asked.

"What happened with You and Torchwick?..." Yang questioned.

The large man looked angry, "Look. He came in here. Paid me up front, I lent him my men, then they never came back. That's all thats happened since last time you were here and I haven't talked to him since. I SWEAR."

"Where'd they go?..." Jaune had been listening from a distance but he decided to join the conversation.

The gruff man gave him an evil look with squinting eyes.

"What kind of stupid question is that?! They Never. CAME. BACK. Who is this guy?!" He gestured at Jaune while glaring at Yang. She put her hand up seperating the guy from Jaune.

"Dont worry about him, worry about me, and what I'm going to do to you if I dont get the answers I'm looking for." Yang stated in a stern, strong voice.

The man glared harder, "Look, missy. I told you everything I know."

Yang grunted, then sighed. She tugged on Jaunes shirt, then the two turned and headed for the door. Jaune looked at Yang, whom seemed dissapointed and mad.

"Did we get what we needed?.." He asked.

"We got what we could. Lets just hope everyone else is doing better."

Suddenly, a little ways down the road. Yangs scroll started ringing like crazy. Yang pulled it up to see it was sun calling. Which was a little strange, considering she never gave him her number.

"Hello?.." Yangs ear was nearly blown off by Sun screaming.

"HELP! WE'RE BEING CHASED BY A GIANT WAR ROBOT AND I THINK THAT TORCHWICK GUY IS IN IT! I FOUND OUT BLAKE INFILTRATED THE WHITE FANG TO SEE WHAT THEY WERE DOING AND I WENT TO HELP BUT WE GOT CAUGHT AND NOW WE'RE BEING CHASED ANDWENEEDHELPPLEASESENDHELPOHMYGODIDONTWANTTODIE" Sun pleaded for help and even though she couldn't make out that last jumbled part, she got the gist of the situation.

"Where are you guys?!" Yang yelled.

Like fate itself was replying, two streets over, a screaming Blake and Sun ran by, A Giant battle bot following close behind, leaving destruction in its wake.

"Oh... My god..." Jaune whispered.

Yang sighed.

Jaune and Yang ran back to the dorms and hopped on Yangs new motorcycle. Yang hit the full gas and sped towards the highway, where the giant bot was chasing Sun and Blake down, blasting through multiple rows of cars in its path. Yang hit the throttle hard. They got close to the large rampaging machine.

"Jaune, you're going to have to attack!" Yang yelled.

Jaune nodded, and drew his sword. He launched himself off the bike and landed on top of the huge metal beast. He stabbed his sword through the top of its steel hull. Indicators blared in the cockpit of the destructive robot. Sun landed on top of a nearby Semi-Truck.

"Hang on, Jaune! I got you!" Sun sent out two clones of light. They flipped through the air and slammed into the mech, making it stumble back a little. Neptune came flying down from one of the overpasses above and shoved his spear through the top of the mech, a few inches from where Jaune had. Torchwick, with a growl, jerked the controls and threw Jaune and Neptune off the Mech. The two collided with Sun and went over the edge of the guard rail. Yang got a sudden burst of rage-fueled adrenaline. She hit the throttle even harder on her bike and jumped off, landing a hefty drop-kick into the side of the Mech. It toppled through two guard rails, and crashed onto the streets below.

Torchwick jerked the machine back to its feet. Yang jumped down and landed a ways away in front of it. Jaune fell off another overpass and crash landed next to her, quickly standing up and stating he's okay. Ruby and Pyrrha, who had also been contacted by sun, jumped down from who knows where and landed side by side next to Yang and Jaune. Team Player was here, ready and prepared for a fight, and Torchwick was going down.

"Ark-Light!" Pyrrha called out. Jaune and Yang nodded at each other and rushed the metal contraption in a DNA serpentine pattern. Yang grabbed Jaune by the collar, and tossed him high above the robot. Jaune came back down with a piercing blow to the robots right arm ligament. He lodged his sword in deep. Yang launched herself up to him and loaded her gauntlets. Jaune Pulled his sword from the metal beast and shoved the point of his shield in its place. Torchwick tried to shake them off but it was too late, Yang slammed her fist down hard on the top of Jaunes shield, the result being a large shield powered by tremendous blunt force tearing through the Mechs arm and severing it completely.

In the three seconds it took for Yang and Jaune to do this, Pyrrha led Ruby to a smashed support beam next to the mech.

"RUKOS BULLET!" The two shouted in unison. Ruby grabbed Pyrrha and, With her lightning speed semblance, the two swan dived towards the top of the mechanical monster. Inside the cockpit, Torchwick was smashing and slamming the controls every which way, trying to get it to dodge, but the severing of its arm already started causing multiple system failures. Ruby and Pyrrha span downwards with extreme amounts of speed. Pyrrha and Ruby, with Pyrrhas spear extended in front of them, drilled through the entire middle of the mech in an instant. They pierced the whole machine, as the name of the move implies, like a bullet. Yang grabbed Jaune and the two jumped away from the machine. Pyrrha and Ruby did as well.

The group thought the machine was going to explode, but it didn't. It just froze for a moment, then, like when blake dissapeared from a clone, it appeared right in front of the group, fist cocked. The Mech uppercutted Jaune, then did a spin-kick and launched Jaune through two support pillars. It pivoted and back handed Ruby and Pyrrha, tossing them into a near bridge. The window to the cockpit opened.

"Ha Ha Ha! You foolish children dont know when to quit, do you?! I'm going to change the world we live in! And if that means you don't get to be part of it, SO BE IT!" Torchwick cackled maniacally.

Yang stared at Jaune. He was face down next to a destroyed support beam. His eyes were wide, head bleeding, and he was gasping for air. The blow did heavy damage to him. It made sense, even now, he wasn't in complete control of his aura yet.

Yang clenched her fists so hard her palms bled. Her hair began to glow a bright yellow and her eyes turned crimson red. The mech threw a punch her way. She caught it in her open left palm. Torchwick jolted in surprise.

"W-WHAT?!" He yelled.

Yang reared her right fist back and crushed the monster robots ENTIRE left arm in a blow that could topple a skyscraper. Yangs knuckles on her right fist began to bleed but she didnt care. She shot her gauntlets at the ground and threw herself up to the robots cockpit. Torchwick, wide-eyed and scared, tasseled the controls, trying to throw Yang off. Yang delivered a firestorm of blows to the machine, each powered even further by a point blank shot gun blast from her gauntlets. 'boom Boom BOom BOOM' It sounded as if lightning was striking an empty metal water tower repeatedly.

The mech was ACTUALLY going into system failure now, and Torchwick was panicking. Yang reared her right fist once again, and this time, she pumped all of her rage, all of her hate, and the image of a hurt Jaune in her head down to her arm, along with her aura, and smashed through the hull of the mech. The robot exploded into a million pieces and then some. The explosion sent Torchwick flying, but he quickly recovered and dialed something into his scroll. Yang sent an aura powered shot gun shot his way, but a girl landed in front of him and blocked it with her umbrella. She gave Yang a wry smile and bowed.

This irritated Yang even more. She charged the two and slammed her fist into the girls cheek, but the two shattered like glass, and dissipated. It was just an illusion. The two had successfully escaped. Yang inhaled and exhaled heavily. She took a deep breath and calmed herself to normal levels.

"Did they get away?..." Ruby asked as she stumbled up to her sister, head still a little light from the heavy blow she took.

"Sorry, sis." Yang apologized.

"It's fine... this wont be the last time we see him..." Ruby stated.

"JAUNE!" Yang remembered Jaune was hurt. He was now on his back and not moving. Yang rushed over to him, and placed her hand on his cheek, trying to get a read on his aura.

"HELP!" Yang cried out. "He's low... I can't.. I.. " Pyrrha and Ruby rushed over. His aura had already healed the major head wound, but the pain of the blow took to much of a toll on him. Sun, Neptune, and Blake showed up.

"Where THE HELL were YOU guys?!" Yang yelled, grabbing Neptunes collar.

Neptune put his hands up, "W-We were attacked by this weird girl with an umbrella... She was REALLY fricking strong... sorry.." Yang scoffed at the sorry excuse. Neptune and Sun took Jaune by the shoulders and carried him all the way to the schools nurse.

Ruby and Pyrrha went to tell Ozpin what had happened. Sun and Neptune went home. That just left Blake and Yang to look after Jaune. The nurse had healed all the wounds she could, and it looked as though Jaune was going to be fine. However, even though he was stable and should be fine, he wasn't waking up. Yang prayed and hoped it was just because of a mixture of the fight and wounds and the student exhaustion. Yang pulled up a chair to his bedside and watched him carefully. Blake sat in the corner of the room, a look of concern on her face for her friends.

* * *

Around two in the morning, Jaune awoke to an empty and dark hospital room. Well, almost empty. Yang fell asleep on his legs. She had pretty much cried herself to sleep and you could clearly tell by the red-puffiness of her eyes. Jaune smirked. He was glad someone cared about him enough to stay with him all night.

"Thank You..." Jaune whispered as he brushed Yangs hair behind her ear with his hand.

This jolted Yang awake, her being an extremely light sleeper, and her jumping made Jaune jump and the two gave a simultaneous frightened shriek. Jaune threw his hands up.

"AH! S-Sorry! I didn't mean to! Don't hit me!"

Yang rubbed her eyes to make sure what she was seeing was real. Jaune was up and seemed to be perfectly okay. She couldnt be any happier. She lurched forward and captured him in a prolonged, heartfelt, hug. She squeezed him tight.

"Uh... Who are you, and what have you done with Yang?.." Jaune asked, jokingly. Yang and him shared a light giggle.

"Jaune..." Yang whispered in Jaunes ear.

"Yes?..." He replied.

"I... I lo-" Yang was cut off by Jaunes scroll ringing. Yang mentally slapped herself over and over. She wasnt ready to confess. 'What was she thinking?!'

Jaune looked down at the scroll.

"Just an E-mail. Anyway, continue?" Yang blinked at him then shook her head.

She sighed. "I loathe Torchwick... we'll get him back soon..." Yang made something up off the top of her head. She smiled at Jaune and he smiled back, so it seemed to work. After explaining to Yang a million times over that he was fine, he made her leave so he could get some rest, and so she could too. Yang went back to her dorm. Her teammates were already dead asleep. She plopped down on her bed and mentally beat herself at what she was about to say out loud to Jaune. She soon dozed off.

* * *

The next day, much to his grief, even though released with a clean bill of health, Jaune had to wear bandages on his head and arm just in case his wounds re-opened. He got a lot of questions and grief almost all day about it. Near the end of the school day, Cardin was giving Jaune a hard time about his wounds. This surprised everyone since the whole Ursai attacking Cardin and Jaune killing it thing should have cleared this all up. But, once a bully, always a bully. Today, though, neither Pyrrha nor Yang was having none of it. Pyrrha was the first one to speak up about it though, what with Yang not being as vocal.

"Look, Cardin, can you just eave him alone please?..." Pyrrha pleaded.

Cardin glared at Pyrrha. "Excuse me, petey-o's. I forgot you were the queen of the school."

Jaune bumped cardins arm with his elbow. "C'mon man, not cool."

Cardin flipped his script for no reason, "Y'now what, ARC. I think you're just a little too high up on that horse since you killed that Ursai. I give everyone shit! You aren't gonna get special treatment for doing once what everyone in this room does TEN TIMES a week!" Cardin slammed his hand on the table, and Jaune flinched. Jaune hung his head and his eyes filled with sorrow.

"You know... Cardin... You're absolutely right." Jaune collected his things, stood up, and walked away from the group and went to his next class, even though it started in fifteen minutes. Yang followed close behind to try to comfort and console him.

"Too Far, Cardin." Pyrrha stated. Her hands clenched into fists.

"What are you gonna do about it?..." Cardin asked with a sly grin.

Pyrrha glared back at him.

"Battle class." She said. "Your team... versus ME."

"All four of us versus little ol' you?.." Cardin asked cockily. Pyrrha nodded. Cardin bellowed out a slightly evil slightly stupid and sarcastic laugh.

"You're On! What's the catch?"

Pyrrha replied, "I win, you stop picking on everyone in this school." Cardin nearly died laughing. He couldn't control how stupid that sounded to him.

"Including Jaune-y boy?..." He added.

"Especially Jaune." She responded.

"Then..." Cardin said "If I win, you have to leave this school and tell everyone it's because you were so in love with me you couldn't take being so close..." Pyrrha winced and nearly threw up. She held it in and shuddered.

"Deal?" Cardin asked, extending his hand.

"Deal." Pyrrha shook it.

* * *

 **Hey Readers! Nice to get this chapter out! The robot fight was quick, I know, but it was fun to write. Anyway I just wanted to say thank you for reading and to leave a comment if you have any questions or ideas. ArcChaosLord, OUT!**


	5. Have a Ball

**Hey guys! Back at it again. Hope you like this fight and the events that come after. Please, if you have any concerns or questions, leave a comment and I'll try to answer it in the beginning of the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Are you sure about this, miss Nikos?" Glynda Goodwitch, the director of battle class asked.

Pyrrha nodded, "I am. Team Cardinal and I have a bet going. I have to beat all four of them to the point of red-bar aura level before they can do the same to me."

"Miss Nikos, I know you place in the top percentile when it comes to fighting, but four against one is still a little... much..."

"It's for a noble cause, Miss Goodwitch. We will have our battle whether in class or not. I would just prefer it be regulated by a teacher. Besides, these four brutes will be childs play." Pyrrha replied with a smug smirk, glancing over at team Cardinal, whom stood on the other side of Glynda, weapons ready.

Glynda shook her head. "Very well." She turned to the class. "Due to some... circumstances... todays battle demonstration will be Miss Nikos... versus... team Cardinal..." The classroom echoed in surprised gasps and whispers of shock and disbelief.

"What the hell, Pyrrha!" Jaune said as he abruptly stood, slamming his hands down on the table. This gave Yang a jolt, as she was sitting next to him.

Pyrrha sighed, "Jaune, this is just a bet, it has nothing to do with you." She lied. It had everything to do with him.

Pyrrha remembered the conversation they had about the set terms:

Pyrrha replied, "I win, you stop picking on everyone in this school." Cardin nearly died laughing. He couldn't control how stupid that sounded to him.

"Including Jaune-y boy?..." He added.

"Especially Jaune." She responded.

"Then..." Cardin said "If I win, you have to leave this school and tell everyone it's because you were so in love with me you couldn't take being so close..." Pyrrha winced and nearly threw up. She held it in and shuddered.

Pyrrha shuddered just thinking about it again. How could someone so low and dirty as Cardin ever make it into this school. It was honestly probably for the same reason she did, just pure fighting talent. And that's what scared her.

Team Cardinal took position on the opposite side of the arena and got into battle poses. Pyrrha did the same. Jaune slumped back down in his seat, arms crossed. Even if it had nothing to do with him, he wasn't happy about it. Pyrrha was still putting herself in danger for a stupid reason and he hated that. She was one of his closest friends. Yang saw Jaunes disdain with the whole situation and gave him a comforting pat on the back. This eased him a little, but Yang could still feel the tension.

"And..." Glynda raised her hand, then quickly lowered it. "Begin!"

Cardin and Pyrrha immediately charged each other. Pyrrha instantly unleashed a torrent of blows Cardins way, each of which he countered with the end and shaft of his mace. The two weapons clashed. Pyrrha found an opening and side stepped around Cardins right, delivering three spinning slashes to his chestplate and one to his shin guard. Cardin was thrown off balance and dropped to one knee. Pyrrha jumped high and stabbed towards Cardin but he rolled out of the way and Pyrrhas spear met with Doves sword twice. Pyrrha quickly dashed backwards, threw her spear at his torso, but he blocked it and knocked the spear up. This made him stumble, and Pyrrha took this moment of vulnerability to catch the spear out of the air and send a heavy drop kick hard into Doves chest. Dove landed a couple feet away but quickly got back up. Pyrrha quickly spun and blocked the end of Skys halberd with the shaft of her spear.

"First grade tactics." Pyrrha quipped, with a smirk.

"You're goin' down!" Sky retorted.

At that moment, Pyrrha heard Cardin stomping up from behind. Pyrrha knocked Skys blade away. She crouched. Sky swung his Halberd low, Cardin swung his mace high. Pyrrha jumped and spun vertically in the air, weaving her body between both attacks, at the same time her spear clashed against Cardins mace. As Pyrrha hit the ground, she went low and swept Skys legs from under him. He hit the ground, Hard. However, he got back up and raised his halberd over his head. In an instant, Pyrrha flipped over Cardin and dodged the attack. She tossed her shield and it bounced off Skys face and Cardins breastplate. She jumped off Cardins shoulders, caught the shield mid-air and came crashing down on top of sky. He was incapacitated.

The three remaining members of Cardinal all rushed at once, trying to overwhelm Pyrrha entirely. Russel, who had pretty much done nothing and stayed at a distance this whole fight, got to her fist, but she just easily dodged his swiped and shield bashed him, knocking him a ways away. Dove reached her next flailing and waving his sword. His stance was lazy and his swipes uncalculated. Pyrrha slapped each one away with her spear with ease. Pyrrha dropped her shield and raised her sword. in the instant Dove looked up at her spear, Pyrrha spun on her heel and landed a strong kick to Doves gut. He flew towards Cardin, whom just leaped over him, raising his mace high above his head.

"Please." Pyrrha scoffed.

Pyrrha easily back-stepped and flipped. When she landed, she had already switched her spear to gun-form and had it rest on top of her shield for stability. She aimed at Cardin and took three powered shots. Suddenly, to Pyrrhas surprise, Russel jumped in front of Cardin and deflected the bullets with his daggers. Russel ran straight at her and Dove came from the side. Russel lurched towards her and drop kicked her shield, trying to throw her off balance, but it didn't work. Pyrrha stayed sturdy, and flicked her sword and shield from side to side, each clashing with a flurry of blows coming at her from both Dove and Russel at the same time. She deflected rapid attacks from both sides at the same time. The two stepped back and Pyrrhas head quickly turned to see Cardin swinging his weapon at her in a wide arc. Pyrrha jumped over the swing and she landed behind him. She quickly took three more shots, but this time, he turned and spun his mace in a circle in front of him, blocking the prjectiles. Pyrrhas spear rapidly clashed against Cardins mace repeatedly. His heavy blows were no match for her precise, coordinated speed. She knocked Cardin back and Russel came out screaming from behind him.

Pyrrha smiled as she dodged his flurry of sloppy dagger swipes. Pyrrha spun and tossed her shield. It slammed into Russels forehead and he tumbled back, Pyrrha spun again and delivered a devastating 'WHACK' upside Russels head. He crashed down to the floor. Russel was incapacitated.

"Holy shit..." Jaune whispered. "She's actually gonna do this."

Yang glanced at Jaune, then looked at other people in the audience. Everyone shared the same look of complete disbelief and shock. Yang looked back down at the ongoing fight. 'This girl... Is dangerous...' Yang thought to herself.

Dove charged Pyrrha he jabbed at her six times with his sword, but nothing landed. She pounced, and Dove fired shots her way in response. Pyrrha weaved actual circles around him, Dove couldn't keep up, and stumbled backwards, dizzy. Just then, Cardin knocked out Dove with the hilt of his mace as he got up, incapacitating him. It was just Cardin and Pyrrha now. Cardin activated his semblance and slammed his mace into the ground. A huge shock-wave explosion was sent Pyrrhas way, but she jumped over it with moderate ease. In a flash, Pyrrha appeared in front of Cardin and slashed at his armor multiple times, he tried to return attack, but Pyrrha just side stepped and knocked Cardin into the air. Pyrrha jumped up and came at him, unleashing a flurry of mid-air spear and shield attacks. Cardin blocked what little he could but was quickly over whelmed. He lost stance, and as soon as Pyrrha saw this, she jumped off her shield and grabbed Cardin by the back collar. The two came spiraling downward and Pyrrha slammed Cardin into the ground hard on his head. As he bounced off the ground from the impact, Pyrrha delivered one last backwards double flip kick to finish him off. Cardin flew backwards and hit the ground hard. He was incapacitated.

"Obliterated." Pyrrha stated as she caught her spear and shield and sighed.

"T-The match is over!" Glynda shouted. "Team Cardinal is in the red and unable to continue!" Pyrrha brushed her hair over her shoulder and everyone was silent. She went and sat on the other side of Jaune, smiling and happy as could be.

Yang watched Jaune and Pyrrha talk about how amazing her fight was as something caught her attention. She noticed, when Jaune and Pyrrha spoke, there was a certain... spark. Like they were the closest friends in the world and there was nothing that could get between them. They had something that Yang just couldn't explain. And she DID NOT like it. There was just a certain chemistry between the two and she had to get to the bottom of it.

Also, some silver haired guy Yang had never seen before also challenged Pyrrha, but he quit halfway through so it wasn't important.

* * *

Later that night, Yang tailed Jaune. Even with how much she had been following and keeping a close eye on him, she somehow never noticed he disappears somewhere for two hours and comes back exhausted. She had been stupid not to realize it sooner. Yang kept an eye on Jaune as they rounded corners and went up multiple flights of stairs. Jaune came to the doors to the roof and went out, closing the door behind him. Yang waited a minute then quietly and carefully cracked open the door just enough for her to see outside.

It was Jaune and Pyrrha. The two were sparring. Yang put two and two together and realized Pyrrha and Jaune had been secretly training together on the roof every night. It made sense now why he came back exhausted. That was it; the spark Yang was looking for. The way Pyrrha had suddenly got closer to Jaune. Yang watched on as the two fought and in the process, Pyrrha gave Jaune advice. Suddenly, Pyrrha swept Jaunes feet from under him and he fell on his ass. The two had a laugh. Yang couldn't make out what they were saying, but she knew Pyrrha complimented him on his improvement from what little she could hear.

The two turned away from the door at the same time, and Yang took this opportunity to get closer. She quickly made her way through the door and his behind an air duct a couple feet away from them.

"-again, thanks for training me, Pyrrha. I really appreciate it." Jaune said, humbly.

Pyrrha shook her head. "And I keep telling you it's no problem. You're a teammate and a dear friend. What good would I be as a leader if I didn't look after you?.."

"I can't believe Cardin found out about me sneaking into Beacon..." Jaune mumbled.

"He won't be bothering you anymore." Pyrrha claimed.

Jaune smirked, "Again, thanks for that..." Yang was shocked. 'Jaune... Snuck into Beacon?.. What does that even mean?..' Yangs mind was racing.

"No problem." She replied. "Now, how about we work on aura?.."

"I think.. I'm gonna skip aura tonight... might go on a jog or something..." Jaune said in a sullen tone. The sadness in his voice brought Yang back into reality. Something juicy was about to be said.

"Jaune..." Pyrrha put her hand on his shoulder. "You know... you can tell me anything. I'm here for you." Pyrrha gave Jaune a wide smile. He smiled back but his expression quickly changed back to sadness.

"It's Weiss..." He stated. Pyrrha looked at the ground and her hand slipped off Jaunes shoulder.

"Oh..." She simply replied.

Jaune scratched his head, "I kinda asked her to go to the dance with me. She said no. Surprise Surprise, right?.."

Pyrrha cleared her throat. "Well, the saying goes. There are plenty of fish in the sea, right?" 'Yeah, like ME, JAUNE.' Yang screamed in her head. She could NOT believe what she was hearing. The most amazing boy in her world, NO, in the entire world asked that bitch out and she said NO?... Yang was flabbergasted.

"Eazy for you to say." Jaune responded, "I bet you have suitors just clammering over each other to ask you out."

Pyrrha again looked down, "You'd be surprised..."

Jaune chuckled as he promised, "Please. If you don't get a date to the dance, I'll wear a dress to it. Besides, there's this black haired student from another school who asked ME. I never gave her an answer as I was hoping Weiss would say yes. Anyway, I'll see you later."

"Wait, what black haired girl from another school!?" Pyrrha yelled Yangs exact thought.

But Jaune was already gone. After Jaune left, Pyrrha collected her things and made her way back in too. Yang waited a minute, then soon followed after. She had a lot of investigating to do. However, a call on her scroll would change that. Yang got roped into planning the party and running the reservation stand, much to her dismay, with Weiss Schnee.

Putting all the dances many decorations together was the easy part. The hard part was having to put up with snow hoe. Weiss complained and argued every which way about the decorations and what should go where. The two finally, after hours of debating, settled on a decoration setup they both liked and went their separate ways. Yang immediately went to look for Jaune. Eventually, she found him. He had just Yanked a white rose from the flower garden and was going somewhere with a pep in his step. This confused Yang. The flower was clearly for Weiss, that much she determined on her own. But why would he ask her again, if she already said no? Someone must have given him some newfound confidence or something.

Yang followed from a ways, per the norm, and watched, waiting to see where Jaune was making his way to. Suddenly, Jaune stopped and hid behind a corner, and Yang did the same. Yang peered around and watched what Jaune was watching. It was Weiss and the blue haired boy, Neptune. They were talking about the dance. Yang watched Jaunes face go from confused to the most depressed she had ever seen him yet as Weiss asked Neptune to the dance and he said Yes. Jaune dropped the flower and walked away, tears welling up in his eyes.

"How many times is that bitch gonna break his heart?.." Yang whispered to herself. Her eyes, in reaction to Jaune, started watering as well, and she continued to follow him.

It was nearly an hour before the dance, but a large herd of people had already gathered in the dance hall. Mostly people just standing around talking to their friends about the party before it began.

Yang was confused and curious as to where Jaune was going. He was walking some way where she had never been before, and it didn't take Yang long to realize he was heading to the guest dorms. 'The Black-Haired girl from another school...' Yang remembered. Jaune was waiting outside the guest dorms. To Yangs surprise, a tall, beautiful black shoulder-length-haired girl with gorgeous yellow eyes came out to greet Jaune. She took him by the arm and the two headed to the dance together. Yang glared at the girl. Who the hell does she think she is, stealing Jaune like that out of nowhere?

When they got to the large double doors of the dance hall, the girl stopped. She gave Jaune a quick peck on the cheek. Yang watched angrily from behind a pillar. It took all her concentration to hear what they were saying over the ear-destroying clamoring of all the students.

"-way, thanks for walking me here. But, I have something I have to go take care of." Yang heard the girl say. This confused her. And, by the look on his face, it confused Jaune, too.

"So, you dont want to dance?.." Jaune asked. You could hear the slight disappointment.

"Sorry, hun. More important business to tend to." With that, the girl swayed away, leaving Jaune alone by the front doors. Yang watched her leave, cursing her every step. Jaune got his heart smashed twice in one night. When she turned back, Jaune had already dissipated into the crowd.

"Dammit."

Yang searched through the crowd, and found Jaune was on the opposite side, standing next to Ruby, the two were sharing cups of punch. Yang made her way over.

"Hold my punch." Jaune told Ruby.

"Hey, Jaune-" Yang was completely ignored. Jaune had a look of content. Yang followed his eyes and saw Pyrrha, alone, walking towards the balcony. In that moment, Yang prayed she was going up there to jump off. It was a dark thought, but it would make her life a lot easier.

Yang followed and leaned against the door frame leading to the balcony. Jaune complemented Pyrrhas dress then nervously asked if the guy she was here with would get mad if he said that. She was here alone. Yang could tell, and that's exactly what Pyrrha told Jaune. From what Yang could hear Pyrrha explaining, No one asked her, and it was mostly due to her fame and skills. She was so popular no one approached her.

Yang scoffed.

"That's why... I wish I came here with a guy like you, Jaune." Pyrrha stated. Yang gritted her teeth.

To her surprise, Pyrrha walked past her. That was the end of that conversation. Awkward. Jaune strode past Yang. Yang quickly tried to follow but was blocked off by someone.

"Hey, Yang!" A familiar voice said.

Yang looked up. "Neptune, right?"

"Mind if I have your first dance?.." The blue haired boy smiled.

"Actually I-" Jaune vanished out the doors and there was no way Yang could catch up now. Yang needed a distraction. She not only didn't want to dance with this idiot, but she didn't even want to associate with the FuckBOY. It was over-confidant fools like him that irritated her the most.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted, pushing past Neptune. She went up to her sister and sat on the table she was sitting at.

"Hm?.." Ruby said, sullen.

"What's up, sis?.." Yang asked, pretending to be concerned.

Ruby sighed. "I don't know.. It just seems like... with all this happiness around me.. I don't know.."

Yang tilted her head in confusion. Time for Yang to play the comforting older sister she had practiced being all these years.

"Ruby... Look around you. With everything everyone here goes through on a daily basis, they kinda needed something like this. Even if it's all for just a moment, these people, while most of them are mindless idiots, are happy. Even if it's just tonight." Ruby smiled slightly.

"You did do a good job putting it all together, sis.." Ruby complemented.

Yang sighed. "Thanks... but... as much as I hate to admit it, Weiss did quite a bit herself." Ruby laughed at this. Yang smiled and shook her head. Yang turned her head to see Pyrrha talking to a few people in the middle of the crowd.

Yang continued, "Tomorrow, it's back to work. But as a team we can handle anything thrown at us..."

Rubys eyes widened, "Except that..." She said.

Yangs head snapped to the left and what she saw, completely stunned her. Jaune Arc, the target of her affection... In a dress. She remembered he had promised Pyrrha if she didn't get a date he'd come in a gown. And so he did. The crowd was filled with sarcastic wolf calls and laughter. Jaune strode up to Pyrrha, and asked her to dance. The two danced in the middle of the crowd, everyone cheered them on. Pyrrha looked like the happiest girl in the world, and it was all because of Jaune Arc. And Yang hated that. All of his attention was on Pyrrha. But, Yang would let it go... at least for tonight. Not for Pyrrha, but for Jaune.

Yang turned to see her sister slowly walking out the door. Yang was confused. She walked up to her sisters side and followed her eyes. Up on the roofs across the road, was a female in a grey bodysuit wearing a mask. She was jumping from roof to roof and vanished behind a building.

"Let's go." Yang said.

"What?"

"Isn't it our job to stop suspicious people?" Yang stated. She didn't really care about it, but her sister could really use some action right now, and to be frank, she could too.

Ruby nodded and the two chased after the mysterious figure. They lost sight of her but they had a pretty good guess where she was going. One of the nearby Beacon defence command centers that were nearby. Currently unoccupied but heavily guarded.

Or so they thought. When the two got there, there wasn't a guard in sight. Suspicious. Yang tapped Rubys shoulder and pointed to a Guard that was laying unconscious halfway sticking out of a bush. Ruby and Yang shared a concerned look. The two pulled up their scrolls and called their rocket-lockers. They got their weapons out and ready. They heard a commotion coming from the upper floors and made their way in.

The two took an elevator to the top floor. They figured that was were the girl would be, considering that was where the control center computers were. The elevator opened, and they were met with at least six unconscious guards sprawled out on the floor. The girl raised from behind a desk and gave them a coy but evil smile.

"Um.. Excuse me.. but this isn't a masquerade party.." Ruby said sarcastically. Yang recognized the girl. The black haired girl that ditched Jaune. She couldn't mistake those bright yellow eyes.

"What's your deal?" Yang asked, cocking her shot gun gauntlets.

The girl pulled out a yellow vial. She opened it and spread yellow powder in the air. It was energy dust. The girl channeled them into shards and suddenly shot them at the two. Yang and Ruby quickly deflected the shards and rushed the girl. Her speed was outstanding. She dodged their attacks with such ease it was unbelievable. She created a wave of fire in front of her and pulled two short swords from it. The girl lurched forward and attacked Ruby and Yang at the same time. She came down with immense strength, forcing Yang and Ruby to block. Yang blocked one sword with her gauntlets in an 'X' formation and Ruby blocked the other with the shaft of her scythe.

Yang kicked the girl in the got and knocked her back. Yang and Ruby both fired rapid shots from their guns at her. She put up her hand and slapped away every shot with her palm like it was nothing. Suddenly, the elevator behind them opened. Yang and Ruby turned, thinking they were being ambushed. But, it was Ironwood, the headmaster of the visiting school, Atlas. Ruby and Yang quickly turned back, but the girl was already gone. At that moment, the two girls both knew, this wasn't a coincidence, and that tonights events would lead to something much much bigger.

* * *

The next morning, Ruby and Yang were called in to Ozpins office. they explained the events that came about the previous night. The three adults in the room argued about what they should do. Ruby lied about the girl mentioning a hideout in the South East. Team Player found out about it recently, so it wasn't that strange for Ruby to bring it up. Ozpin smiled, as if he''d learned something important, and excused the two.

* * *

Later, the students of Vale, and the other groups of visiting schools, had a meeting in the announcement hall. Ozpin came up to the podium and explained that their countries gather together and maintain peace for the sake of the world. He then explained that meant they had to know what it was like to take job seriously at the hands of a professional hunter. Each team had to pick a hunter and job to shadow on a real life mission. It would be a great learning experience and the teams would all get something extraordinary out of it.

With the information they had, team Player already knew where they wanted to go. There was a secret hideout to the south east that was being used by an unknown group. They had to investigate, no matter what. Ruby suggested they mail themselves to the area, but everyone laughed that off. They found a Grimm clearing mission in the southeast and decided that would be perfect. However, the mission statement said it was too dangerous for first years and that they couldn't participate in it.

Everyone was trying to come up with a scheme and was starting to lose hope.

"Hm.. The south east mission. It seems the South East is particularly popular right now. In fact, I have a sneaking suspicion no matter which mission team Player chooses, they'll just end up there anyway." Ozpin stated, smiling. The group gave a nervous look and chuckled. "You know... I hear a lot of things lately about self appointed investigations and giant-robot highway fights."

"uh.. yeah... well.." Ruby couldn't form a sentence with how nervous she was.

Ozpin continued, "This mission was deemed too dangerous for the first years because of the strength and density of mass of the Grimm that need cleared. However, I am confident in your teams skill and maturity. So, instead of waiting for you to break the rules, how bout we just bend them?.." Ozpin pressed something on his scroll tablet, and the mission operating machine granted access to team Player.

Everyone shared happy and excited looks.

"We won't let you down. Thank you, Professor." Ruby stated confidently.

* * *

As they were leaving the announcement hall, a couple students excitedly pushed past them and were hurrying to the nearby courtyard. They heard someone yell that team Coffee was back. One of the higher year teams who had left recently on a Grimm clearing mission themselves. Team Player greeted team Coffee.

"Glad to see you guys made it back fine." Ruby said, grinning.

"Yeah. It's nice to see you guys." Velvet replied.

Yang had never met the other members of Velvets team, or for that matter, had ever even heard of them. Apparently, neither had Jaune.

"Jaune Arc. I would like to consider myself a friend of Velvets. Pleased to meet you all." Jaune extended his hand at the large man known as Yatsuhashi. He just smiled down at Jaune and didn't respond. The girl standing next to him took Jaunes hand instead. She was tall, skinny, and had a sort of fashionista style to her look. Designer shades and purse, a beret, and expensive clothes to boot.

"Coco Adel. Team leader." Jaune shook her hand and smiled. She used her other hand to tilt her sunglasses down enough so that she could lock eyes with Jaune. Yang noticed she had a sturdy grip on his hand and hadn't let go yet. She looked back to Cocos eyes and saw her wink at Jaune. Jaune was confused. Yang was mad.

"Anyway, we must hurry. Our hunter is waiting for us. It was nice to see you again team Coffee." Pyrrha said as she led her team away.

"Best of luck." Coco called from behind them as she waved goodbye.

Team Player sat and waited in front of their jet. Yang could tell her team was nervous. Ruby sensed it, too, and told them all it would be okay because they were shadowing a professional. And actual combat trained warrior.

"Hello! Team Player!" The most annoyingly happy voice said from behind them. They all turned to see an excited, explorer uniform clad, Oobleck.

"Are you ready to fight for your lives?!" And at that moment, their worries were amplified and they all knew this trip was going to be a pain in the ass.

'At least I have Jaune...' Yang thought to herself.


	6. Tough Brake

**Hey, All. Hope you guys enjoy this spicy next part. The season two Arc is coming to close.**

 **Thank you tons for reading and commenting.**

 **Remember, Commenting lets me know what I'm doing right and wrong!**

 **See ya again soon!**

* * *

Yang smiled. Life came back around. We come once again to where we started. With Jaune... throwing up in a trash can due to his immense motion sickness. She remembered being confused and mesmerized by the sick boy the first time she laid eyes on him. Oobleck patted Jaune on the back, trying to comfort him.

"Don't worry my boy, we're almost there.."

"And where is there?.." Pyrrha asked, inquisitively.

"The south-east quadrant right outside vale, my battle ready beauty. A hot bed of the worst of the dark creatures of... darkness. Also, the location of one of the most tragic tragedies in history. A failure of humankind." Oobleck stated.

"The Mountain Glenn" Ruby finished.

"The failed expansion project of Vale." Yang said. She remembered reading about it in history class.

"And now it stands abandoned... as a dark reminder."

"And a great place for a secret hideout." Ruby added.

The group sat in silence the rest of the ride.

Once over the drop zone, the bottom of the jet opened up and the crew was plopped down smack middle of the abandoned city. As far as the eye can see was broken and worn buildings, destroyed landmarks, and rusted cars. It was truly a bleak sight. However, there was no time to morn the past, and Oobleck signaled just that by taking a long drink of his coffee.

"Well. Now is as good as a time as any to get started."

"What are your orders, doctor?.." Pyrrha asked.

"I'm glad you asked." Oobleck took a deep breath, "As you've been informed the south-east area has been marked as a recent hotspot for criminal activity. Now, there are several possible explanations for this behavior. One of which being.. Grimm."

Everyone stared at him, confused.

"Uh... What?.." Ruby tilted her head.

Oobleck pointed. "Grimm. A creature of Grimm approximately one-hundred yards from us at this very moment."

"WHAT?!"

They all turned around to see a Beowulf turning a corner close to them. It hadn't noticed them yet, and it looked like it was just patrolling. Wandering aimlessly. The team all readied and cocked their weapons in preparation for a fight.

"STOP!" Oobleck whispered loudly. They all lowered their weapons, still confused.

Oobleck continued, "There are a number of reasons why the Grimm will congregrate in this particular area. The most likely of which being their attraction to negativity. Sadness, Envy, Loneliness, Hatred... All qualities likely held by a hidden group bearing ill intent"

Ruby was utterly confused, "So... what do we do now?.."

Oobleck took a quick sip of coffee. "We wait. We track. If the specimen leads us to his pack, the pack may lead us to our prey."

"How long is that going to take?..." Jaune asked.

Oobleck replied, "Days, weeks, their have even been times where a creature leaves the pack for a months-aaand there's the whole pack..." Just then, a small heard of Beowulfs started appearing from behind the corner. "And now they've seen us..."

The beowulfs turned and charged.

"What do we do?" Ruby yelled.

Oobleck pushed up his glasses. "Show me what you're capable of."

The pack rushed team Player and they rushe right back. Ruby shot her scythe behind her, launching herself forward. She slashed through four beowulfs quickly then spun and hooked one with the end of her scythe and threw it towards Pyrrha. Pyrrha knocked the beast up and it came down on her upward extended spear. She slid it off and threw her shield into one of the creatures that was trying to pounce her from behind. It was stunned, so she slid under it and extended her arm, cutting the monster in half a fast slash. She jumped to her feet and dived forward and spun, slashing through three more simultaneously. She crouched and put her shield above her shoulder. Jaune jumped off her shield and used the downward momentum to behead another Beowulf. He turned and blocked a claw slash, deflecting it and knocking the creature off-guard. He lurched forward and shoved his sword through its core. The beast fell and another jumped over it diving head first into Jaune, knocking him on his ass. It growled and tried to bite him, but it was interrupted by a hard gauntlet slamming into the side of its face. As it hit the ground, Yang pushed her fist into its gut and set off her shot gun, obliterating it. She jumped over to the next closest one and pounded it into the ground. Yang shot her guns behind her, and launched towards the next one and crushed it, too, with a flurry of devastating blows. She bounced from creature to creature, easily destroying each of them.

Soon enough, all the beowulfs were dead, and the crew was exhausted.

"Very Good! Shall we continue?" Oobleck asked, excitedly.

For almost the rest of the day, the group explored the abandoned rural area. Every corner they took, at least it seemed, there would be another pack of Beo's just waiting to pounce them on the spot. Team Player hacked slashed and shot all day. As the hunters in training were getting more and more exhausted, they were all also starting to get irritated at a certain hunter among them. Oobleck. Everyone was thinking it; he hadn't done a thing yet and he was supposed to be a professional Grimm killer. Yang most of all was getting irritated by this. Not because she cared, but because Oobleck kept pulling Jaune aside every other fight to tell him what he was doing wrong. Yang, about six fights later, eventually broke and had to say something about this.

"Hey Doc, y'know I was actually looking forward to seeing a pro huntsman in action." You could hear the irritation in her voice. Of course, she didnt actually care about seeing him in action or learning anything from him but that was basically the best way to say, 'do something you old crack attack fuck.' "Like fighting, or, at least, helping us fight?..."

"But I am in action. I am scouring this once great city for any signs of irregularity. Not every mission is harrowing and dangerous. Remember: this is a job, and you all signed up for it."

"Well... yeah..." Yang mumbled angrily. Yang grinded her teeth together. As irritating and stupid as he seemed, he did have a point. They all agreed to this so they technically had no right to complain.

They continued making their way through the rubble, battling it out with hordes upon hordes of the monsters to the point of which it seemed they would never end. Yang noticed after their last fight, Oobleck pulled Pyrrha aside and had a talk with her. Then, after the next fight, he did the same with Ruby. As she was smashing the faces in of the last few Beowulfs in sight, Oobleck then asked Yang to step aside and have a word with him.

"Yang. Why did you choose this line of work?.." She was confused by this question. Mostly because she never really thought of it before. She just kinda ended up doing it, and happened to be good at it.

"To kill monsters and save peop-"

"No." Oobleck cut her off, "That is WHAT you do, I asked WHY you do it."

Yang thought about it for a moment. Deep down inside, she knew the answer. Why she started this crazy journey in the first place. Why she forces herself to be surrounded by people and friends, despite her mind screaming that she just wants to be alone.

"To Feel Something."

After all the wolf Grimm were cleared Oobleck led the group to a cliff just outside the city. Everyone sat to take a breather. Oobleck pointed out huge elephant Grimm in a heard in the distance. He explained that they are powerful and superior, yet not hostile. That they've evolved and learned that taking down one human will only bring more. The group sat and watched the hoard go by for some time.

Soon enough, though, they had to continue on and be on their way. Ruby ran up to Doctor Ooblecks side. Turns out She had a question for Him.

"Why did you decide to become a huntsman, Doctor?.." This question intrigued the whole group. It would be interesting to see what someone like him, of all people, would say about this.

"Look around you, kids. What do you see?.."

"Rubble." Ruby said.

"Old buildings and cars." Jaune replied.

"Destruction and Chaos." Pyrrha said, sullenly.

"History, I guess.." Yang responded.

"All correct, yet so very wrong." Oobleck replied. The group all shared a confused look.

He continued, "I see lives that could have been saved, children. And while many try day to day to fight this by taking up weapons and armaments; I use my mind. As a teacher, I'm able to use the information and experience of my many years and pass it into the hands of every student that ends up in my classroom. I look at this scenery and see lives that could have been saved. But, I also see opportunity. An opportunity to learn from our mistakes. I am a huntsman, kids, because there is nothing in this world I'd rather be."

Eventually, the group found a small building they could set up camp in. They built a fire and sat around it, each thinking about why they were all doing this in the first place. Oobleck and Ruby came in and Oobleck congratulated them on the campfire. Ruby volunteered for first watch and the crew decided to get some much needed shut eye.

Yang woke up in the middle of the night to her sister getting up and leaving. Yang groaned and followed her out. Ruby stood in front of a pillar of an old building. She looked up at the massive destroyed structure and sighed.

"Having trouble sleeping sis?" Yang asked, putting her hand on her sisters shoulder.

"Yeah." Ruby responded bluntly. She kicked a can sitting on the ground in front of her and it bounced off a broken metal support beam and made a loud metal 'KANG' noise.

"What was that?" An unfamiliar voice said echoing from somewhere close by. Yang grabbed Ruby by the collar, and the two hid behind an old electrical box. They saw in the distance, two white fang grunts holding guns.

"What was what?.." The other one asked angrily.

"I-I dunno I heard a Grimm or something."

"Whatever, idiot. Let's just finish our patrol and head back to base." The two kept walking and Yang and Ruby looked at each other, wide-eyed.

Ruby and Yang tailed the two for quite some time. They ended up at a large warehouse where the two went in and slammed and locked the door behind them.

"We gotta tell the others." Ruby stated, bringing up Pyrrha and Jaune on her scroll. She tried to start a group call, but the signal in the are was almost nothing and it wouldn't work.

"C'mon, we just have to go get em'. The secret base isn't going anywhere." Yang patted Rubys shoulder and the two started sprinting back.

Suddenly, there was a low rumble beneath them and the two stopped and looked down. The ground started shaking and cracking below them.

"Uh-Oh..." Ruby said. The ground collapsed and a huge hole opened up. Yang jumped out of the way just in time, but Ruby, surprisingly, wasn't fast enough. She fell into the dark abyss. Yang ran to get the rest of the crew and told them what happened. Everyone gathered around the hole in the ground, and Oobleck went off on a tangent of how he'd been stupid not to think of this. He elaborated, saying that the people of the destroyed city, as one last line of defense and security, built a city underground where they cleared out large caves for subway systems. He then explained that an expansion tnt explosion opened up a cavern with sub-terrainian Grimm and they were overrun.

"The worlds largest tomb..." Oobleck said. For once, he sounded serious. and he showed it. "If Ruby is down there..." He extended his thermus into a metal bat. "We MUST find her."

After finding and blasting through groups of grunts, the crew came to an opening. There, Torchwick had Ruby captive and his followers were loadin a train with weapons and mechs and etc etc. Yang started running towards Ruby. Ruby elbowed Torchwick in the nose and ran towards Yang. Suddenly, Torchwick and his followers to either side of him started firing their weapons at Ruby. Ruby used her semblance to dodge the fire, but, a group of grunts jumped in out of nowhere, blocking Rubys path to her team. Yang loaded her gauntlet and cocked it. She fired at the ground and punched it directly behind the group of lackeys, causing an explosion that blew them away, clearing Rubys path. Ruby sprinted up and hugged Yang. Yang handed her sister her scythe that she dropped when she fell in the hole.

"Fuck It! We're leaving, NOW! Tell the conductor to start the train." Torchwick yelled, ordering his men.

"Proposterous! These tunnels are collapsed! They're nothing but dead ends!" Oobleck claimed.

"Well they're going somewhere!" Ruby exclaimed. "I'm calling Blake. We need backup!" Ruby dialed up Blake, the leader of Team Brown, but just as before, she had no signal.

"What do we do?!" Jaune yelled.

"We've got a train to catch!" Pyrrha retorted.

The group caught up to the train, as it wasn't even full speed yet, and hoppen on top. They opened up the top hatch to the train car.

"W-What's that?!" Jaune yelled. Everyone looked down to see some weird device with a bunch of colored wires and what appeared to be a timer.

Oobleck winced. "That, my dear boy. Appears to be a bomb." Everyone jumped back in shock. "Quick, Pyrrha! Decouple this train car!"

"Right!" Pyrra replied. She hopped down to where the two train cars met. But it came undone and dissattached before she even touched it.

"It un-did itself?!" Suddenly, the bomb activated and started making a beeping sound. The group jumped off that car onto the next one. The car they were just on slowed and fell behind, exploding in the distance.

"That's not good..." Oobleck stated.

"They REALLY don't want us on their train..." Jaune said.

They heard the same beeping coming from inside the car they were standing on now. They opened the hatch to see another bomb that looked exactly the same. Just like the last car, this one unhooked itself too. The group jumped to the next car, and the one behind them, too, exploded in the distance. Oobleck ran two train cars ahead and opened that ones hatch.

"THEY ALL HAVE BOMBS!" He yelled.

The group kept running ahead, as each train car they passed dissatached itself and exploded in the distance. Suddenly Torchwicks grunts started crawling to the top of the train. Now, the group had a fight on their hands. Jaune shield bashed his way through a group of them. Ruby slashed her way through a group. Pryya slashed her way through a group, and Yang bashed her way through a group. They thinned the numbers quickly. Oobleck stopped and looked behind them. Another car let itself off and exploded, leaving an opening to the morning sky. Grimm of all shapes and sizes started flooding in. One of which being a huge and monstrous anaconda Grimm. The creatures started following the train, and Oobleck realized what was going on.

"Oh dear..." Oobleck mumbled.

Jaune yelled, "Doctor, what's going on?!"

"He's leading Grimm into the kingdom! We have no time! We're going to STOP. THIS. TRAIN!" Pyrrha sighed, as she pretty much already said that.

Ruby and Oobleck kept running forward on top of the train, while Pyrrha, Jaune, and Yang kept on inside. Two grunts in mechs, much like the one the group fought on the freeway, hopped on top of the train. Oobleck extended his thermos. He pulled a metal ball out of his bag, and tossed it up. He smashed the ball so hard it caught fire and shot into the middle of the mech with tremendous force. The Ball smashed the mech to pieces and it fell of the train, scattering behind them. Oobleck shot six rockets from his weapon and leaped towards the second mech. The rockets destroyed the mechs arms and, defenseless, Oobleck came down on top of it, obliterating it completely and landing in a super-hero pose. Ruby watched him in shock. He destroyed two mechs they had trouble with like it was nothing.

Inside the trios path was blocked by the strange girl they met on the freeway, Neo. She winked and blew a kiss at Jaune, and it made him shudder.

"You two go on ahead. This one's mine." Yang stated. Jaune and Pyyrha ran past her and Yang immediately charged. She unleashed a quick flurry of blows, but not one landed.

It was like the girl was not only light as a feather, but she could predict everyone of Yangs movements. Yang tried to sweep her legs out from under her and she just jumped over it and side stepped. Yang quickly spun and tried to backhand punch her. The girl caught her fist with the hilt of her umbrella and pushed Yang back. Yang lurched forward and threw three scissor kicks towards the girls head she ducked and weaved between each of them, grabbed Yangs leg, and flipped her. Yang flipped all the way and landed on her feet and came at her again but this time used her gauntlets. The girl opened her umbrella and blocked each of the three shot and spun, landing a hard kick to the side of Yangs head. Yang stumbled and hit the ground, landing on her side. Neo flipped, and Yang dodged just in time to avoid a heavy axe-kick, where her head had just been. Yang came up with a large uppercut, but Neo jumped back and flipped forward, locking her legs around Yangs arm, she spun around Yang twice and flipped back, flinging yang very very hard into the ceiling of the train car. Yang Hit the floor of the car, and she lost consciousness.

When Yang awoke some time later, her head hurt but she knew she had no time to sit around. She quickly ran ahead, in the next car, Jaune had defeated a large man with a chainsaw sword. Yang, as much as she wanted to, knew they didn't even have a moment for her to be proud of her hubby. They continued to the conductors car, where Pyrrha stood. It was empty. Torchwick got away. They all got on top of the conductors car where Ruby met up with them and Oobleck wasn't in sight. The team looked ahead and what stood in the trains path is what seemed like a sturdy barricade. It was time to brace for impact. They just didn't know how.

Pyrrha got an idea. She used her semblance to pull metal plates off part of the train behind them and wrapped her team in a tight knit metal caccoon. She placed the last metal sheet and sealed the group together just as the front of the train smacked into the stone barricade and exploded on impact.

Everyone awoke in rubble and shrapnel. No one was really hurt, but the initial impact still threw everyone and knocked them all out. Sirens sounded from within Beacon as countless variations of hordes of Grimm started flooding from the hole. Team player was surrounded. Ruby tried to call Blake, and this time she got through, but only for six seconds, before her scroll died. Now team Player was outnumbered and there wasn't much they could do.

So they did what they could. They Fought. They fought for their lives and the city. However, the hordes kept coming, and their wasn't any near end in sight. That was, until, a screaming certain Valkyrie came flying in out of nowhere and smashed a nevermore out of the air. She hit the ground and rolled. Blake, Ren, and Weiss landed beside her. Now they had backup. The two teams fought of the heards of beasts. Soon enough, a bullhead ship above dropped off team Coffee. From the hole bursted a giant mech, that had almost fallen apart. From the cockpit, a worn out looking Oobleck popped out.

Proffessor port showed up, then Sun and Mercury, then Glynda Goodwitch. Glynda used her magic semblance to re-arange the rubble to cover the hole. Now no more Grimm would come out, and their numbers were limited. The teams fought wildy in unison, and it was truly a sight to behold. Yang stood and watched in amazement, distracted by the factor of all the teamwork and camaraderie to see their was a giant alpha male Ursai sneaking up behind her. Yang quickly turned and blocked its claws, but the force knocked her off her feet and sent her flying upwards. Yang crashed utop a building. She quickly hopped back on her feet. She grabbed a piece of shrapnel lying next to her and went to hop back down as she saw something in the corner of her eye.

Cardin winchester was standing on top of a building adjacent to her. He was looking down on the battle beneath them. Just.. standing there. Yang followed his eyes and realized he was watching Jaune. He was just staring at him from above, an expression of pure anger riding his face. Yang was confused what he was doing up there and why his team wasn't helping. Suddenly, Cardin lifted a large piece of broken cement over his head. Yangs eyes widened. He was going to kill Jaune.

Yang dived off the building and shot her gauntlets behind her, launching herself forward. She tackled Cardin into a roll and ended up on top of him. The Concrete chunk ledt his hand and fell beside him.

"What were you just about to do?!" Yang yelled in his face. Cardin took a swing at her, but she smacked him in return and pinned his arms down with her knees.

"I WAS THE KING! I COULD DO WHATEVER I WANTED WHENEVER I WANTED UNTIL HE CAME ALONG! HE NEEDS TO DISSAPEAR!" Cardin eyes were starting to well up with tears. Yang stared down at him in disbelief. She couldn't believe how much this person needed to be in control. How much he craved Power.

"A great person once told me, 'Struggles, challenges and hard times offer you much more value than any other time in your life. You can not grow without struggle. You can not get STRONGER without resistance.' If you can't do that, Cardin, then maybe it's YOU that needs to dissapear." Yang said. Cardin spat at her face, but she quickly moved her head to the side and avoided it.

"I will not stop... until he is DEAD. I want to watch him suffer as he takes his last breath. Just when he thinks he's safe, when he thinks his life is peaceful, just when he least expects it, I will hunt him down and watch him bleed. No matter how many times any of you protect him, no matter how many times any of you get in my way, I WILL KILL HIM." Cardin was seething.

"That's what I thought you'd say." Yang replied bluntly.

Yang took the long piece of shrapnel she hadn't realized was still in her hand until now, and she shoved the sharp end through Cardins chest. She punched the blunt end with all her remaining strength, and the sharp metal broke through his chest plate and went all the way through his torso. Cardins eyes went wide and tears rushed from them. Yang got off him and took a step back. She watched as Cardins body twitched and he gasped for air, he coughed up a significant amount of blood. Cardin gurgled and gasped on his blood as it gushed and poured from his chest in gallons. Cardin looked up at Yang who just stood and watched as his life was leaving his body, disdain in her eyes.

"Think about a time in your life that may have been hard, but forced you to become better. Get grateful for the struggles and WORK on yourself to ensure your future has much more PLEASURE than PAIN." Yang whispered.

His head fell to the side, and he watched multiple bullheads coming in from the distance. Each full of Vale soldiers coming to the students aid. Each armed with their own little arsenals.

Cardin chuckled as his last breath left his lips.

* * *

 **AHHH! It was fun writing this chapter.**

 **Quick question: Are storys where the writer follows the**

 **cannon RWBY story better? Cus I'm trying. Despite the stuff I HAVE to change.**

 **Again, thanks for reading!**


	7. Ends-Meet (PART 1)

Yang-Dere 07

The funeral for One Cardin Winchester was, to Yangs dismay, mandatory. She counted her blessings for one reason however; that being the announcement that Cardin would be decorated a hero, due to it being believed his death was caused by the ruckus the onslaught of Grimm created. This wasn't even close to the truth, but Yang wasn't correcting anyone any time soon.

As Cardins coffin was being lowered into the square hole, people threw white and red roses onto the eternal bed. Cardins parents were present, and they were staring down at their sons coffin like this was just another day; like this didn't matter, and they'd get over it promptly. Which, I suppose, was understandable. No one was actually sad to see him go. He was a terrible person, after all, but did he deserve to die because of it? Probably. Out of everyone standing above the hole being covered in dirt, Jaune, surprisingly, looked the most distraught. He had all day.

"Everyone." Ozpin spoke up, getting all thee students attention as he pulled a mic close to his lips, "I Have a few words." Yang sighed. "Cardin Winchester was a lot of things. Mean.. Rude.. Careless.. Often times daft. However, from here on he is also a symbol. A symbol that no matter how brash or brutal you may be, you can still be a great leader. You can still be brave.. and you can still fight... for what is important... Is fighting until the end." Ozpin set his mic back on its stand and left the podium.

Yang glanced at Jaune. He hung his head low and grasped the bridge of his nose. The pastor they hired had begun reciting a speech about importanceand 'Oum's Plan.', but Jaune didnt want to hear it. He turned and started pushing through the crowd and making his way to the dorms. Yang ran up to his side and walked with him. She was confused. How could Jaune actually be that depressed about someone who gave him so much shit? He put Jaune through the wringer.

"Hey, wait up." Yang put her hand on Jaunes shoulder and stopped him. She had to hide the heat she internally recieved from the contact.

"What's up? You okay?" Yang asked, making eye contact with him.

Jaune sighed, "He was an asshole... and a prick... and a bully..." Yang was waiting for the 'but'

"But..." There it was. "Karma decided a little too soon to take action." He silently chuckled. "I guess what I'm trying to say... is that everyone can change... It's too bad we couldn't convince him to see that in himself..." With that, Jaune exhaled loudly and turned to leave.

Yang stood and watched him go. She couldnt help wondering just how far Jaunes trust in people went. That guy made his life hell.. yet he still had hope for Cardin. Jaune truly was an amazing person.

* * *

Later that night, Yang and Ruby visited Rubys mothers grave. Yang sat on a nearby bench as she listened to her sister tell her mom all of the exciting things that have happened to them so far. She talked about the journey they've been on, how Yang had been a lot of help, and about all of the friends they've made. Yang shook her head at Rubys excitement. Yang wondered what happened to her own mother. Where was she? Did she still care about her daughter? Was she even alive? But Yang shook those thoughts out of her head. They Vytal festival tournament started tomorrow, and she had a certain someone to impress.

The next day, the Vytal festival began, and students from all of the schools flooded the tournament arena. Contenders from different schools were arriving in drones. The competetion was looking... colurful... to say the least.

And as the tournament began, team Player would be representing Beacon in the first match against team Auburn, from Haven Academy. The two teams squared in the middle of the split arena, and waited for the announcers calls.

Yang looked over at Jaune. He had a confident and focused look to him, and Yang liked that. He had already gotten over Cardin, and was ready to move on. However, Yang was pumped up and ready to obliterate the opposition. She wanted to impress Jaune as much as possible. And that meant she was going to have to bring her A-Game. She cocked her gauntlets, and got into her battle stance, along with the rest of her team.

Team Auburn consisted of a colorful crew. Arslan, the team leader. A dark-skinned girl with sand blonde hair and unknown abilities. Bolin, a boy whom looks like he underwent monk training but decided to keep his stylish hair, weilding an extendable staff. Nadir, whom seemed to be the point-break cover fire of the crew. Mostly because he had a small machine gun and didnt look too strong otherwise. And lastly, Reese. The girl with blue hair the hoverboard, and a dark hoodie. Yang couldn't help but notice Jaune repeatedly glancing at her. However, she just shrugged this off as Jaune wanted to fight her, and thought nothing more of it.

A horn went off above, signaling the begginning of the match. Yang lurched forward and spun in the air throwing a huge round house to the side of Reeses head, which was caught by Arslan. Reese hopped on her hoverboard and took off. Jaune tailed her. Yang wasn't paying attention, and was quickly made aware of just how strong Arslan was when she delivered a heavy uppercut to Yangs gut, which knocked the wind out of her. She slid back a bit... and kept sliding... she realized she was standing on the icy floor part of the arena. She couldn't get her footing in time and had to block a HUGE haymaker from Arslan, which knocked Yang on her ass, all of which happening before she could even catch her breath.

Pyrrha and Ruby spun their weapons in front of them, blocking all of Nadirs suppresive machine gun fire. The two found a window in which he had to reload, and Pyrrha threw her shield at him like a frisbee, with Ruby riding on top. The shield knocked his gun out of his hand, and before he had a chance to respond, Ruby drop kicked him in the side. He went flying into a wall of ice. Before he could hit the ground, Pyrrha shot at his legs with an ice dust cartridge, freezing his lower body in pplace. He looked down and whimpered.

"Stay!" Ruby called out. Pyrrha chuckled as she picked up her shield.

Elsewhere, Jaunes flurry of sword attacks were bouncing off the bottom of Reeses hoverboard. Jaune was getting mad none of his attacks were landing. He unknowingly charged aura into his sword arm and slashed downward at the board with immense force. He thought he had cut the board in half, but it turned out it just did that on its own. Reese jumped over Jaune and caught the two halves in each hand, both of which turned into pistols, and Reese let loose. The hail from above was eazily blocked by Jaunes shield. Reese landed, then slipped on the ice and fell hard on her tailbone. She grabbed her ass and sucked the air through her teeth in pain. Jaune put a hand over his mouth.

"Oh Shit! Are you Okay?!" Jaune called out in concern.

"Jaune! Enemies!" Pyrrha yelled in his direction.

"Oh.. Right..." Jaune remembered.

Meanwhile, Yangs fists were crashing against Arslans arms. She was successfully guarding against each of Yangs powerhouse punches. She was way stronger then she appeared. The wrappings on Arslans arms came undone, and Yang jumped back, her instincts screaming there was a trick coming, but it was too late. Arslan shot the wrap out and it caught Yangs leg and swept her feet from under her. Yangs head smacked into the hard ground. Arslan jumped up and Yang rolled, barely avoiding Arslans fierce ground shattering stomp.

Bolin was dodging each of Pyrrha and Rubys attacks with his intense acrobatic agility. He deflected their rapid shots with his staff. He jumped back and snapped the end off a heat dust crystal poking out of the arena floor. He threw it to Reese, and she caught it and jammed it in her hoverboard. The Hoverboard started glowing read, and Reese hopped on it. She cruised over to Nadir and used the heat radiating from the bottom to quickly melt the icey hold on his legs, freeing him. He cheered.

Reese rushed Jaune and threw her board at his shield. IHe deflected it, and Reese kicked him in the chest twice before landing back on her board. Jaune staggered. He looked up to see her coming back around. She sped towards him and lurched, he dive-rolled out of the way, barely dodging the end of her board. Jaune ran and his behind a pillar of ice. Reese smirked and gave chase. Jaune shoulder checked the ice pillar and it wobbled. It gave it a hard kick and it slowly began to fall over. Reese looked up to see the pillar coming her way. Her eyes went wide. She jumped off the board and over the pillar, only to be met with the blunt of Jaunes shield. Jaune crashed into her with a LOT of force, knocking her clear out of the arena, and into the Out of Bounds wall.

The announcers declared Reese not only out of Aura, but also out of bounds, and she was rendered unable to continue.

"Way to go, Jaune!" Ruby complemented.

Bolin and Nadir had Pyrrha and Ruby locked back to back. Ruby was deflecting staff attacks whilst Pyrrha was holding strong against Nadirs machine gun.

"Bait and Switch!" Pyrrha called.

Ruby nodded. She hooked the end of her scythe under Pyrrhas Belt and spun flinging her towards bolin. Ruby then rushed Nadir with her semblance. Ruby appeared behind him and Pyrrha landed behind Bolin.

"Crash Course!" Ruby and Pyrrha yelled simultaneously.

The two shoulder checked their opponents. Their foes were sent flying, and smacked face first into each other, dazing them.

At the same time Arslan was starting to trip up. She was running out of stamina and Yang could tell. Her guarding and hits were getting less precise. Yang fainted a haymaker to the face, which Arslan went to guard, leaving her body open. Yang lined it up and Push kicked her torso with all her might, sending her flying backwards. Arslan crashed into Bolin and Nadir. The three stood up to see Yang flying towards them, shooting her gauntlets behind her to increase her velocity. She sent a Heavy hook into Arslans abdomen, she collided with the other two, and the three of them were sent flying into a stone wall. They were declared incapacitated, and it was announced the match had been won.

During the intermission period between matches, Team Player met up with Team Brown and the two groups had lunch together. Pyrrha paid for the groups meals. She could afford to do so due to her multiple endorsements and her championship winnings. Soon, the students finished their meals, and Team Brown was called in to the Arena.

Team Player went to the tournament officials table and wrote down that Pyrrha and Yang would be moving on to the doubles section of the event. It was voted on.

Meanwhile, Team Brown ended up winning their match as well, and while the team demonstrated great team work, Nora did most of the heavy duty. She got super charged through her semblance twice and smashed the enemy team out of the arena. Literally.

Team Player got back to the arena to see team Sun of Mystral just barely beating their oponents, team Indigo. Apparently there was a quarrel within the team, but they ended up pulling through anyway.

This concluded the fights for the day, and the rest would be continued tomorrow. A huge white jet pulled in above, but team Player wasn't concerned, it was time for some well needed rest.

* * *

 **Hi. First, I would like to apologize both for this coming out late and it being shorter than usual. This was due to an unforeseen family emergency I've personally been taking care of ALL WEEK. It was either I post this little bit I did write or nothing at all. Anyway, next weeks I'll be dropping bombs, and the chapter will be longer. Thank you all for your support. See you again soon.**


	8. Ends-Meet (Part 2)

The light leaked in from the dorm windows and a trickling beam of sun shot right into Yangs sleeping eyes. She groaned and rolled over.. off her bed. She was not a morning person, to say the least. As if the cosmos had lined up, the Teams alarms all started going off at the same time. Ruby jumped straight out of bed, chipper as always. Pyrrha slipped out of her blankets and headed for the bathroom, smiling, letting out a yawn. Yang looked over at Jaune, whom was still in dream land. He hadn't budged an inch. Calling him a heavy sleeper was an understatement. Yang tapped Jaune on the forehead. He mumbled something and moved a little. Yang leaned in close to his sleeping face. Her cheeks started getting hot. Eazy to say, she wanted to kiss him. Yang could feel his soft breath on her lips as she inched closer. She prayed Ruby wasn't looking. Her prayers were answered.

When Ruby jumped off her bed and slammed her elbow into Jaunes chest. Jaune gasped and sputtered, rolling out of bed and clutching his mid-section.

"RUBY, What The Hell?!" Yang yelled.

Ruby looked confused. "What?.."

"Thanks Rubes.." Jaune mumbled as he stood.

"What?!" Yang outbursted Now she was confused.

"Oh, don't worry about it sis. You're usually in the bathroom when I wake Jaune up, huh? Yeah he sleeps pretty heavy, so we agreed this was the way." Ruby stated. Jaune nodded.

"It hurts for a sec, but boy does it wake me up." Jaune added.

"What does?.." Pyrrha asked as she came out of the bathroom, rubbing her hair with a towel.

Yang shook her head, and went into the bathroom to prepare for the day.

* * *

It was the second day of the Vytal tournament. And on their way into the arena stands from the dock, Jaune was stopped by a Green haired girl with darker skin, and a grey haired boy. Yang recognized the girl. She had some friendly conversations with Team Player and Team Brown. Everyone had pegged her as sweet and innocent, but there was just something about her that didn't sit right with Yang. Yangs instincts told her this 'Emerald' girl was more than meets the eye, and there was just something off about her. Pyrrha and Ruby went on ahead, while Yang stayed behind and stood around the corner, back to the wall, trying to listen in.

"Jaune, right?.." Emerald asked. Her voice was gleeful in nature. Yang hated that.

Jaune nodded, "Yeah. You're Emerald... I believe?.. And.." He turned to the grey haired boy. He was just standing there, smiling, arms crossed.

"We haven't met. I'm Mercury." He finished for him. Mercury extended his hand and Jaune cautiously shook it. Mercury gripped Jaunes hand hard, and didn't let go.

"Ah.. ha ha.. this is where you let go now..." Jaune said nervously. Yang peeked ever so slightly, just to where she could see them but was out of view. She noticed Mercurys hand locked on Jaunes. Yang was confused.

"Listen.. Arc.. Buddy.." Mercury said with a different tone entirely. His voice was now low and harsh. Emeralds voice lost all the happy tone it previously had and switched to something more menacing.

"We need information. In exchange, we'll withold ours." Emerald stated harshly. Yang grinded her teeth. She knew these two were fakes with dirty intentions when she first laid eyes on them. Now she knew it for fact.

Jaune took a step back, but Mercury yanked his hand and pulled him close. Jaune struggled, but couldnt release Mercurys grip no matter how hard he tried. Yang was starting to get mad. They were interrogating him. Yang had half a mind to just step out and deck the silver haired punk in the face. But she didn't. She had to see what dirt they had on Jaune. She could only think of one thing. Jaunes faked transcripts.

"W-what do you want?.." Jaune asked in return.

Mercury grinned. "Calm down. We just want to know which of your teammates is going on to the two on twos."

"Oh.. Uh.. I'm not allowed to tell anyone that..." Jaune said. It stated in the Tournament rules and student handbooks thatn you weren't allowed to divulge this information to anyone, no matter the circumstances. Mercurys hand tightened even more around Jaunes.

"And we're 'Not Allowed' to tell anyone about your semblance. Are we?" Jaunes eyes widened and his breath became shallow.

"You're bluffing!" Jaune hastily replied. Yang squinted, utterly confused. What did they mean? As far as she knew Jaune didn't have a semblance. Hell, he didn't even have his aura unlocked before he came to Beacon.

"Why don't we ask your Family if we're bluffing?.." Emerald replied. Jaune shook his head and his eyes bwgan wattering. Yang had never seen Jaune so panicked. Now she knew she had to step in.

"Yang and Pyyrha. Blonde and Red hair!" Jaune yelled in reponse. With this, Mercury let go of his hand, and the two grinned at him. They put their happy fake mask faces back on. Yang stepped out from behind the corner.

"There you are Jaune. I've been looking for you." Yang lied.

"Yang." Emerald greeted, smiling.

"Emerald." Yang responded in such a cold tone it could freeze and melt you instantly. Emerald jolted slightly at the utter bloodlust in Yangs eyes.

"See ya later!" Yang said cheerfully. "C'mon Jaune, we saved you a spot." Yang put her hand on Jaunes shoulder as she said this. She started leading him to the entrace. She could tell by his stance and his eyes that he was still shaken up. But what did all this mean? What does Jaunes family have to do with his semblance, and, for that matter, what even was his semblance? Yang would have to get these answers soon on her own time.

Yang wasn't really concerned with the tournament matches that had nothing to do with her team, but there were two certain someones in the match that had recently gotten on her bad side. Mercury and Emerald. They were up against the fashionista girl and the big guy from team Coffee. Yang had already forgotten their names.

As soon as the horn signifying the begginning of the match blew, Mercury and Emerald slowly walked backwards and slipped into the tall dry grass behind them, dissapearing from sight. Using stealth and surprise attacks, the Green and Grey haired fighters outsmarted and overcame Coco and Yatsuhashi in under five minutes. Now Yang was interested. Two people of great skill and strength threatened her Jaune to find out mundane information, and she needed to know why. She got up to go track and stalk her new targets, but was stopped by Pyrrha grabbing her arm.

"Where are you going? We're up next!" Pyrrha exclaimed. Yang mentally facepalmed. She forgot to check the schedule. Her investigation would have to wait.

* * *

Yang and Pyrrha waited ion their side of the middle platform of the arena, waiting for their opponents.

"So.." Yang spoke up, "What do you know about these two we're facing."

Pyrrha nodded slowly, "All I know is they're from Atlus, and they're supposed to be Elite." Yang sighed and cracked her knuckles. Suddenly, their opponents were dropped onto the platform on the opposite side. To say the least, they were not what Yang and Pyrrha were expecting.

The guy was classily dressed. He looked as though he had come from a major jazz jam session. His classy wear was topped off with a fedora and shades, not to mention the trumpet he was holding. The girl standing next to him had pinkish-orange hair and was clad in a variety of colors. She was on roller blades and wielded nun-chucks.

These peoples colurful attire and happy go lucky looking personalities was already starting to irritate Yang, and she hadn't even heard them speak yet.

"Ay. Your Pyrrha Nikos, right? Heiress to Nikos artillery?" They fancy boy with the trumpet asked. 'Nikos Artillery?' Yang thought. 'Sounds made up...'

"Uh.. y-yes.." Pyrrha replied hesitatingly. Pyrrha was obviously uncomfortable talking about it. Maybe she hated her family?

"So I bet you know a thing or two about weapons?"

"Well... yeah..."

He smiled, "Well that's funny, cuz... My dad use to own a weapon shop line. That is, until your fathers company ran him out of business."

Pyrrha looked at the ground in front of her, "I-I'm sorry to hear th-"

Pyrrha was cut off when he scoffed, "Yeah, I'm sure you are!" He said sarcastically.

Yang snapped, "Hey, y'know what-" This time Yang was cut off.

"Hey y'know whaaaat~ That's what You sound like!" The colorful girl mocked her. Yangs eye twitched as she imagined their blood and guts spread around the arena. She was already pissed today because of Jaunes interrogation, but now these two were fitting to smash her 'Go Nuclear' button.

"Where'd you get your hair extensions?" The annoying girl asked Yang. Yang closed her eyes, seething.

"This is my normal hair." She tried to reply calmly.

"Ooh, really?.." The girl asked with a slight tone of disgust.

Yang was about to explode. "You got a problem with tha-"

She was cut off again, "You should try rollerblading sometime. It's sooo fun! Although, it'd be pretty hard since, Y'knooow, you're kinda... Top-Heavy?... " Yangs eyes went wide and her mind went blank. The only thought running through her brain was that she needed to beat this girl into the ground and then some. The respective land types rose around the two pairs and the air became silent.

Then the match began.

The boy immediately put his trumpet to his mouth, put his fingers to the keys and blew. What came out was actually Visible soundwaves. Powerful soundwaves. They started pushing Yang and Pyrrha back. Yang Held off as long as she could, but the whirlwind blew her off her feet and threw her into the Urban biome behind them. Pyrrha shoved her sword into the ground and held her place. He would eventually have to take a breath, and that's when she'd attack.

The colorful girl chased after Yang. Yang got to her feet and saw the girl coming at her. Yang ducked a wide swing of her Nunchucks, and the girl zoomed past.

The boy finnaly stopped to take a breath, and Pyrrha drew her sword from the ground and lunged. But her window was shorter than she thought. He immediately blew on the trumpet again. Pyrrha threw her shield up and slowly made her way forward, trudging towards the boy. He smirked and suddenly stopped. The lack of resistance sent Pyrrha toppling forward her momentum carried her past him. He spun on his heel and kicked her in the back, sending her through two fire dust pillars.

Meanwhile, Yang was rapid firing her gauntlets at the colorful girl, but her speed on her rollerblades in this Urban terrain was similar to Rubys. She was grinding off rails and bouncing off walls in every direction and Yangs eyes couldn't keep up. The girl got behind her and smacked Yang upside the back of her head with her Nunchucks. She quickly spun, came from the other side and whacked her in the side. She repeated this four times and landed every hit. The girl skid to stop a ways from yang and cracked her Nunchucks like glow sticks. Sending Ice Dust coursing through them. She zoomed past Yang and slapped her leg with her weapon. To Yangs surprise it encased her mid to upper leg in a block of ice. Yang lifted her leg and stomped hard, shattering the ice. The girl swung back around and hit Yangs left arm, encasing that now. The girl sped towards Yang and drop-kicked her in the stomach. Yang flew into a wall, but got back up.

"You should cool off! Get it?.. Because you're angry?.." The girl shouted from a distance, mocking Yang.

Yangs temper was off the charts. She slammed her left arm into the weak wall behind her and it crumbled. At the same time, the impact removed the ice from her arm.

Meanwhile Pyrrha charged the boy and he Blew sound waves her way. She dodged it this time, and flung her shield at him. He ducked but was too late to dodge her incoming flurry. She landed a couple hits on him and it made him stagger. She rushed him again but this time he was prepared. He kicked off her chestplate and as he landed, there were four of him. The three clones had slightly different colors to their suits, so Pyrrha knew which one was the real one, but that didn't matter. The four of him Played their trumpets and combined their soundwaves into one that was four times as large and powerful. This eazily took Pyrrha off her feet and sent her flying across the arena. He smirked as his clones faded back into him.

He stepped on Pyrrhas sword before she could grab it. They both turned their heads to see Yang swinging at the air. The girl was making circles around her and continuing to mock her.

"Y'know You're actually pretty when your mad! I mean, I'm not saying you should go on a diet, I'm just saying you NEED to go on a diet!" The girl chimed.

Yang growled and screamed, "That's it!"

With Yang distracted the boy took the chance to ignore Pyrrha and turn his fire on the blonde brawler. His clones reappeared and he took aim at Yang. Pyrrha screamed, as she used the last of her strength to tackle all his clones at once and him, carrying them into a fire dust fountain as it bursted, simultaneously knocking herself and him out of the match. Or so everyone thought. The boy tumbled out of the steam and quickly got to his feet. The girl and him exchanged a nod and the girl started making her way to Yang. Yang charged up the rest of her aura and released her semblance. She used the memories of all the mockery, torture, and intense anger she had felt throughout the entire match, no-the day, NO- The WHOLE MONTH and turned it to her opponents.

She ran straight into the sound waves, which was sending the girl towards her, and shot her gauntlets behind her, propelling herself towards them. Yang took a couple swings at the girl but she ducked and weaved out of the way of the blows. Yang jumped high into the air and fired powered shots towards the girl, wich she skated past, every shot destroying huge chunks of the arena. The girl didn't realize Yang was doing this to make it impossible for her to skate. As Yang predicted, the girl messed up, and flew off a piece of the ground that was sticking up like a ramp. She landed on hard to skate, rocky, terrain and started losing her balance.

Yang hit the ground and rolled. She ran towards the boy and he blew his trumpet her way. Yang jumped over the soundwave, shot her gauntlets to launch herself to where she was directly in front of him. Yang closed the front whole of the trumpet, and the boys eyes widened as the power redirected and blew out the back, exploding on him. His aura was depleted and he was out of the fight.

Yang turned to see where the girl who was still trying to get her balance was heading. She was heading for a steaming geyser. Yang stomped her foot down charged her remaining power, and sent it coursing throughout her arms. She cocked her gauntlets, and aimed high. As she thought, the geyser erupted, sending the girl into the air like a clay pigeon.

"Fuck- OFF!" Yang Shouted as she fired all shells from both her Gauntlets as once. The shells combined into one large mortar round and slammed into the girls chest and exploded. She was shot backwards into the forcefield protecting the audience. She hit the ground, out of bounds, and was completely unconscious.

Yang calmed herself, happy she knocked the two smug punks out. She went to Pyrrhas side.

"That wasn't very elite of you.." Yang stated sarcastically.

Pyrrha coughed up a little smoke and chuckled. "..Very funny.."

Ruby and Jaune ran up to them.

"Yang, that was amazing! You obliterated them!" Jaune praised. Yangs cheeks went red and she looked away, avoiding his gaze.

"Th-Thanks.." She mumbled.

"That was a gutsy move, Pyrrha! I loved it!" Ruby said, grinning.

Pyrrha smiled.

* * *

After the match was officially over. The group voted Yang would go on to the next match, which, she would normally protest. However, if it meant getting more praise from Jaune, she'd be willing to make the sacrifice.

The group took a lunch break at their usual stall with team Brown, and the two teams shared tournament war stories. Soon the announcement bell rang, and Pyrrha was called in to Ozpins office for unknown reasons. The rest of Team Player went back to the arena, where Yang would face off against her semi-finals opponent.

And boy was she happy to see who it was. The silver haired tyrant whom interrogated Jaune earlier, Mercury.

The two had an intense match and exchanged an uncountable amount of arena shaking blows. But he was no match for Yangs power. The thought of Jaune praising her again empowered her beyond her limits, and she dodged each of his kicks like a leaf fluttering in the wind. She slammed her fist into his side and blew him back. He stood and rapid fired shots from his boots. He used wind dust crystals to shoot out pockets of air that began to swirl around them like a vortex. While Yang was distracted even for a second, he flipped forward and axe kicked her on the top of the head. As she hit the floor of the arena he sent every pocket of wind slamming into her.

Yang shook off the attack like it was nothing and charged him. She landed a flurry of blows on him and with a heavy haymaker to his cheek, he was knocked down and his aura was depleted. Yang turned and threw her hands up, and the crowd cheered in a pounding roar. She felt dizzy from the excitement. She turned to Mercury.

"Better luck next time." She said smugly.

He winced and growled, "There isn't gonna be a next time, Blondy!" He charged at her in a flying kick that was way too predictable. Yang punched him back down with a shot from her gauntlet.

What happened next, shocked her. She heard Boos and screams from the audience, and she looked at her teammates that were stunned in silence. Emerald came down and ran to a crying Mercurys side. Suddenly, police surrounded Yang and demanded she stood down. Yang was utterly dumbfounded, because he tried to attack her after it was already over, or so she thought.

"Why?! Why would she attack me?!" Mercury cried to Emerald.

Yang looked up at the megatron that was playing a replay of the last moments of the fight. On the screen Yang knocked Mercury down and walked past him. But instead of him getting up and attacking. Out of nowhere she had turned and shot him in the leg. Yang knew this is not how it happened, and there was foul play at work.

Yang looked at Mercury. "You-"

Through his crocodile tears he put on for everyone watching Yang could see the faintest of smiles on his face. Yang hung her head and closed her eyes. It took all her effort not to explode and kill him on the spot. She surrendered to the police.

* * *

The Haven enforcement lead Yang and her teammates to their dorm room, where James Ironwood was waiting to have a conversation with them.

"But He attacked ME." Yang argued.

"Look, you have violated the rules and have left us no choice." Ironwood stated clearly.

"But Yang would never do that..." Ruby rebuttled.

"Sir, I like to think I know Yang pretty well. That was completely unlike her! This has to be some kind of mistake!" Pyrrha added. At this point, though, it didn't matter what any of them said; she was in too deep.

"I understand. Both you and your classmates agree that was uncharacteristic of you and I'll simply chalk it down to the stress and adrenaline of the moment taking over. However, there has to be repercussions for a public atrocity such as this."

Yang sighed. She nodded, signifying that she understood.

"I regret to inform you I am here to tell you you're disqualified." Ironwood said. He turned on his heel, and his guards and him left without another word.

Team Player sat in silence for a moment.

"You... You guys believe me?.. Right?.."

Ruby chimed in first, "Duh! Wouldn't be the first time we've heard of someone with a semblance that manipulates what you see, sis."

Pyrrha smiled, "You're hot-headed and a bit brash, but you aren't ruthless."

Yang and the other two girls looked at Jaune. Jaune avoided their gaze and said nothing.

"Jaune?..."

Jaune sighed and looked down, "I want to believe you..."

"What?!" Pyrrha and Ruby shouted in unison.

"Jaune?.." Yang whimpered as tears started forming in her eyes.

"What do you mean, Jaune?.." Pyrrha asked, concerned.

Jaune cleared his throat. "I use to know someone... who was very sweet.. kind.. and didnt have a care in the world. One day, though.. he let his problems take over, and he erupted. He hurt everyone around him who he once trusted the most. I'm not saying I don't trust you. I really want to... I just need you to look me in the eye tell me that's not what happened..."

Yang wiped her tears away. "Jaune. I saw him attack me first, so I attacked back."

With that, Jaunes stern look faded into a smile.

"Then I believe you."

Jaune placed his hand on Yangs shoulder. "Get some rest."

Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ruby left the room so Yang could relax.

* * *

While in the hallway, Blake and her team came out to ask if Yang was okay. They explained she was dissapointed in herself, and needed some rest and time to think.

* * *

Yang sat up in her bed and stared at the floor in intense thought.

"Hey, Firecracker." A familiar voice said from the other side of the room.

"Qrow..." Yang said as she met her uncles eyes with her own.

"So.. Why'd you do it?.. Either you're lying or you're crazy."

Yang snapped, "I'm not lying!"

Qrow looked down and rested his hand on his chin. "Hm.. Crazy then..."

"Who knows.. Maybe I am..." Yang mumbled.

Qrow paced. "And I thought that Blake girl was the emo one..."

"I saw mom..." Yang changed the subject. Qrow stopped pacing and turned to look her in the eyes. Yang continued, "I was in a rough spot... I took a pretty hard hit. When I woke up, the girl attacking me was gone... and... I swore I saw moms sword. The one thats in all the pictures of you guys..." Yang sighed and put her hands in her lap.

"You're not crazy, Yang. Let me guess, didn't say a word?" Qrow asked.

Yang nodded.

"I don't see my sister very often. But, she does try to keep in touch.. when it most suits her, of course." He said as he scoffed with a smile.

Yang was surprised. "Wait.. you mean... you talk to her?.."

"Yeah. In a more recemt assignment. I needed a tip and it led me to her."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?.." Yang quipped in an irritated tone.

He replied, "Well, I needed the right time to tell you. This sure aint it. But, I guess you needed to know. She wanted me to tell you she saved you once, but you shouldn't expect that kindness again." Yang looked down, distraught. "Raven has a strange view of the world I don't particularly agree with... and she's dangerous, but you're a tough thing, kiddo. You slipped up, and sometimes bad things just happen. I say, it's time you move on."

Yang sighed. "Move on to what?.." She asked.

"Well... Raven let some info slip.. before she took off. If you ever want to track her down... I might be able to help." Qrow smiled at Yang and she smiled back. The two exchanged a hug and Qrow took his leave.

Yang decided she needed some fresh air and went for a walk. As she was strolling around the courtyard, trying to clear her mind, she saw Jaune in the distance. He was heading somewhere with a Stick of cotton candy. Yang followed him, trying to catch up. She didn't want to go so fast it seemed she was matching his pace and stalking him though. Yang stopped and ducked behind a corner when she heard Jaune say something, mostly because it gave her a fright.

"Hey." Jaune walked up to Pyrrha, who was sitting against a wall, looking depressed. "It's no delicacy, but it'll still do some good." Jaune stated as he extended the fluffy treat her way.

"Uh.. Right... Thanks, Jaune.." Pyrrha said. It didn't sound like the sugary treat cheered her up too much. Yang was confused and wondering why Pyrrha of all people was so downtrodden.

Jaune slumped down next to her. "You were the first person to ever believe in me..." Jaune stated. Yang didnt like where this mood was going. The setup was too... romantic.. Jaune continued, "Y'know that?.. Even when I told my parents I was going to beacon, they said it'd be okay and not to worry if I had to come back home.. How depressing is that?.." Jaune looked away, his eyes filled with sorrow.

"Jaune, I don't think they meant-" Pyrrha gasped, which gave Yang a jolt. Neither Pyrrha nor Yang knew if he really meant to do it, but they both noticed Jaune had placed his hand on top of Pyrrhas and was holding it there firmly.

"I guess.. I'm just trying to say that... You've always been there for me. Even when I didn't deserve it. And, I can tell there's something on your mind.. so... I don't know... How can I help?.." Pyrrha and Jaune locked eyes and it looked as though she was starting to get teary eyed. This is exactly what Yang didn't want to happen. She wanted to be mad at Jaune, but she really couldn't. He was just trying to help out a teammate after all. Pyrrha smiled. She leaned over and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You're already doing it..." She replied bluntly. The two sat in this position for quite some time, and every minute that went by made Yang more irritated. She wanted to do something. Make a noise or fake call Jaune. Anything to pull the two apart.

"Jaune.." Pyrrha spoke up and raised her head. Yang sighed in relief. "I don't know what to do..."

Jaune tilted his head. "W-what do you mean?.."

She met his eyes. "Do you believe in destiny?.."

"Um... I don't know.. I guess that depends on how you view it.." He replied.

"When I think of destiny.." Pyrrha sighed, "I don't think of a predetermined fate you can't escape. But rather, some sort of final goal... Something you work towards your entire life..."

"Okay" Jaune responded simply. "Uh.. Yeah. I can see that. Sure."

"Well.." She continued, "What would you do if something came along that you never expected? Something that had the potential to stand between you and your destiny?.."

"Like what-" Jaune tried to say but was cut off.

"Like what if you could suddenly fulfill your destiny in an instant? At the cost of who you were?!" Pyrrha was sounding panicked. At this point, Yang and Jaune were both extremely confused. Jaune made it verbally clear.

"Pyrrha You're not making any sense!" But Pyrrha was hearing none of it. She quickly stood to her feet.

"NONE of it MAKES SENSE." She stated hysterically. "This ISN'T how things were supposed to Happen!"

Jaune stood too. "I'm sorry I'm just.. trying to understand what's wrong!.."

Pyrrha sighed. "I've always felt as though I've been destined to become a huntress. To protect the world... and it's become increasingly clear to me.. that my feelings were right... But.. I don't know if I can do it..."

Jaune took a step coser to her. "Of course you can! The Pyrrha Nikos I know would never back down from a challenge. If you really believe it's your destiny to save the world... you can't let anything stand in your way..." Pyrrha covered her mouth and began to sob. Jaune put his hands up, concerned he did something. "P-Pyrrha?..."

"Stop... " She mumbled.

He took a step closer. "Pyrrha... Did I say something wrong?.." He took another step towards her and put his hand on her shoulder reassuredly.

"Stop!" She screamed and threw out her hand. She used her semblance and flung Jaune back with extreme force and he slammed into the schools wall. Yangs eyes went wide and she was filled with an anger she had never felt before. It was something different. It was an anger that made her blood boil.

Pyrrha started bawling, realizing she had hurt him. She turned on her heel and ran. She zoomed right past the corner Yang was hiding behind. Jaune fell to his knees. He wasn't really hurt that bad, at least, not physically.

Yang ignored Pyrrha for now and ran to Jaunes side.

"Y-Yang?.. Where'd you come from?.." Jaune asked, coughing twice.

Yang helped him up. "I saw what happened..."

"What.. What did I say?..." Jaune whimpered.

Yang wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "Jaune I... I don't know.."

* * *

Yang had walked Jaune back to the arena and they took their seats in the podium. Yang got Jaune a cold drink, and tried her best to comfort him. They knew Pyrrha was in the semi-finals. Even after what just happened, they weren't going to miss her semi-finals match. They didn't even know who her opponent was. Pyrrha walked out and stood in the middle of the arena. She looked just as sad and distraught as she did earlier. Yangs scroll made a bleeping noise. She pulled it out and saw it was a message from Ruby. She realized Ruby wasn't in her seat and wondered what was going on. She opened the message and it only read four words:

'Mercury Is Here. Help!'

Yangs eyes widened. She knew it. He did trick them someway. There's no possibility he was back on his feet that fast. Yang quickly stood and went to leave, but was caught off guard by Jaune.

"Great.. Now both girls that broke my heart are here..." He said as he sighed.

Yang turned to ask what he meant, but the announcers answered that question.

"Pyrrha Nikos.. Versus.. Penny Polendina." Yang was so in shock she couldn't breathe. She had a million questions. There she was. The girl she watched drown that night at the docks. Standing battle ready in front of Pyrrha. Yang took her seat and tried to catch her breath.

"They.. made another one?..." Yang mumbled.

Jaune leaned closer. "What?.."

"N-Nothing.." Yang replied quickly.

The horn suddenly blew for the match to begin.

Pyrrha shook away her depressed look, and the two girls ran at each other. Their weapons clashed and Yangs mind told her something was wrong. She put two and two together, and finally realized what has been happening this whole tournament. Pyrrhas semblance would destroy Penny given the chance. Mercury, Emerald, and whoever their group was... They were trying to draw grimm to the city by causing tragedies.

Pyrrha and Pennys weapons clashed rapidly faster than regular eyes could comprehend. But, as the battle raged on, Yang began to notice something. Pyrrha was off balance. She wobbled with every step and her semblance glowed around her randomly as though... she was having trouble controlling it. It would explain her out burst with Jaune earlier. Yang could've sworn she saw Pyrrha pass out for a split second. This provided a window of opportunity. Penny kicked Pyrrha in the chest and she slid back across the platform. Penny controlled her stringed blades and knocked Pyrrhas shield and spear out of her hand. Penny pulled her weapons back and prepared to launch them all at once. Yang noticed Pyrrha stumble and she looked incoherent.

Penny sent all of her swords Pyrrhas way at once, and Pyrrha panicked. Pyrrhas semblance exploded from her hands outward in a huge shockwave. Flinging the wired blades back towards Penny. Penny dodged them, but didn't take into account the wires attached to them. Each of the swords wires wrapped around her metal limbs and pulled them back. Penny gasped as they kept going, and Pyrrha realized what she was doing, but it was too late.

The wires ripped through Pennys metal body, completely severing her limbs and cutting her in half at the hip. Pyrrha clasped her mouth with her hands. The crowd let out unanimous gasps. Pennys eyes faded to grey, and she shut off. Yang recognized this. Penny two point oh' was dead, and Pyrrha, wether it was an accident or not, killed her.

Yang looked over at Jaune. He was wide eyed and stunned to silence. Yang imagined this was what it was like to be in the stands when Mercury and Yangs thing happened. She grabbed Jaunes hand. Not meaning any sort of romantic endeavor, but because it made her comfortable. They needed it. Speaking of needing someone..

"Oh, Shit! Ruby!" Yang shouted as she let go of Jaunes hand and sprinted towards the entrance. She didn't have to go far. Ruby was on her knees in the entrance doorway, crying. She had lost a friend. And her teammate caused it. Yang hugged her sister, and an unfamiliar voice came over the intercomms.

"This is not a tragedy. This was not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your security, your children, to men who appear to be your guardians. But are... in reality... nothing more than men. Our acedmys headmasters wield more power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both. And yet, what do we have her? One nations attempt at a metal army. Torn apart by the nations star pupil. Why would they need a soldier disguised as a little girl?.. The Grimm can't tell the difference. And what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching his students?.. First a display of brutality and now this?.. Huntsman and Huntresses should carry themselves with honor and Mercy, yet I have witnessed Neither. Perhaps, this is his message to the tyrannical dictator hiding in his nation. As someone who hails from Mystral.. I can tell you all the situation there is equally undesirable. So I leave by asking this... when the first shots are fired... Who can you trust?.." With that, the war sirens starting going off. Grimm had flooded the city. People were being told not to panic but that wasn't very reassuring, considering a huge Alpha male Nevermore was slamming and pecking on the top of the shield protecting the arena.

Ironwoods armies ships were slowly coming in. Suddenly, one of the ships turned on the other two and shot them down. Jaune came up behind Ruby and Yang.

"What the FUCK is going on?!" Jaune yelled,

"Pennys Gone..." Ruby sobbed. "Grimm invading in drones... Pyrrhas a murderer... and our first line of defense was shot down." Ruby stood.

Jaune nodded and hugged her, "We have to protect those who can't protect themselves... Wether we like it or not, when we joined this academy, we signed up for this."

"So we fight?.." Yang asked.

"So We Fight." Jaune confirmed.

* * *

 **Shit stuff is starting to get intense. This is where the crews start seperating and everyone starts getting fucked over. So, I will be putting a spin on events more so at this point forward. I really hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Jaune's semblance is a mystery that will be revealed You!**


	9. Beginning of the End

**Time for everything to come crumbling down.**

* * *

Yang, Jaune and Ruby stood at the entrance of the arena. Ruby was shocked silent. Jaune was Yelling for Pyrrha to get up. She was kneeling in front of Penny 2.0's Lifeless metal hull, Crying her eyes out. The thumping of the huge Alpha Nevermore crashing into the shield protecting the arena snapped Pyrrha out of it. Jaune ran to her side, picking her spear and shield up on the way.

"Pyrra, C'mon! That things gonna break into here any second!" Jaune stated.

Ruby put her hand on Pyrrhas shoulder.

"Ruby... I'm So Sorry..." Pyrrha managed to get out between sobs.

"Pyrrha.. It's Not your fault..." She whimpered in return.

The huge Nevermore went up high and rared, preparing to come back down with force.

"That's right Pyrrha, it's not..." Jaune added. "Whomever was on the intercom... this is all their doing.. We have to stop them before they take anyone else." Jaune handed Pyrrha her weapons. Pyrrha stood and nodded.

"Here it comes!" Yang yelled as she ran up to her teammates.

The Large monster came down on the shield with max velocity, and it shattered like glass. It came soaring towards them. In a fit of rage, Ruby picked up one of Penny's short-swords and faced the creature head on. She sprinted towards it and jumped. She shoved the sword into the monsters chest. It let out a god awful screech, and flew up. It soared around in a wide arc, and looped back for another attack. Yang heard something coming from behind them, so she quickly turned. A rocket locker zoomed past them and smashed into the creatures wing. Then another, and another. Six different rocket lockers smashed into the creatures hide, grounding it. The lockers opened up, revealing Jaune, Ruby, Ren, Nora, Yatsuhashi, and Neptunes weapons. All The students who participated in the tournament. They stood proudly on top of the fallen monster, wielding their various weapons. Surprisingly, the monster wasn't dead. It shook itself awake. Yatsuhashi and Sage used the upward momentum of the beast lifting its head to come down in a spinning slash, beheading the monster. Everyone readied their weapons and made their way to the docks. There, Ironwood laid the finishing shot into a Beowulfs head.

"What's going on?!" Ruby asked, still fighting tears.

"Grimm are crawling all over the city... The white Fang are invading Beacon... and to make matters worse, some... Vagabond stole one of my ships. Until we regain command the skies are out of our control.. So I'm going to take it back." Iron wood sighed. He turned to leave, but Jaune stopped him.

"What are we supposed to do?..."

Ironwood looked him in the eyes. "You have two options; Defend your kingdom and your school... Or save yourselves. No one would blame you if you ran..." With that, Ironwood boarded his ship and took off.

Sun scoffed. "I mean... C'mon?..."

Jaune nodded to the group of students. "We can take one of the abandoned Bullheads."

The students ran for the closest abandoned ship and boarded it. They used the auto pilot and flew put in the directions to Beacons port. A little ways away, the students saw Ironwoods ships engines burst into flame. The ship tilted began descending. Ruby opened the bottom of the ship. Jaune and two others yelled for her to stop, but it was too late. Ruby jumped. They saw her head back into the arena. She then shot out of it, riding a rocket locker towards the supposedly taken over ship.

Jaune told everyone to focus and yelled that they have to keep going. Yang was surprised and happy how confident and leader-like Jaune was being in this moment of confusion and stress. They got off the ship and ran into town, prepared to defend it with their lives. The students stood in a line formation, slowly making their way to the school as they hacked and slashed every Grimm that came their way. They made it to the front entrance, But were instantly surrounded. Just when they thought the onslaught couldn't get any worse the ground began to shake and rumble. In the distance a mountain top exploded and from it emerged a massive Bat-Dragon Grimm. As it began coming towards the town, Black globs of unknown substance started falling from its body. Wherever the miasma landed, Grimm spawned there from the goop. The situation became ten times worse. Jaune Noticed Blake chasing after a Red haired man in all black wearing a mask. At the same time, Pyrrha ran to Ozpin, whom was standing at the front door of the school.

"Yang! I need you to go help Blake! I'll go after Pyrrha!"

"But I-" Yang tried to argue.

"Go!" Jaune snapped.

Yang ran after Blake.

Pyrrha ran up to Ozpin and Jaune followed.

Yang stopped next to Blake. Blake was breathing heavy and looked scared. Yang noticed where she was looking. The red haired guy wasn't running anymore. He stood in a burning the library, staring and smiling. Blake took a step back and he smirked.

"You gonna Run, dearest? Is that what you are now?... A coward?" The man said in a over confident jackass tone.

"Why are you doing this?.." Blake whined. Yang was confused. She figured they knew each other.

"We were gonna Change The World, Remember?! We were destined to light the fires of revolution! Consider this the spark..." He chuckled.

Blake snapped. She screamed and charged him, her sword clashing against his. Yang watched on in shocked silence. She was so confused why all this was happening. She was even more so upset, however, at the fact she had to be seperated from Jaune.

"I'm NOT running, Adam... " Blake whispered confidently.

"You Will.." He replied. Their weapons clashed a few more times, and Adam laughed maniacally the whole time. It was clear he was faster and stronger than Blake. Yang had to step in. She knew she did... but she was frozen. She couldn't move for some unknown reason.

"This could've been OUR day! But you abandoned us! Just like everyone else in the world!" Adam yelled at Blake.

Blake skid back to a hault. "This isn't what I wanted... I wanted PEACE!"

Adam scoffed. "What you WANT... is IMPOSSIBLE!" Adam screamed as he sheathed his blade, preparing to unleash his lightning fast semblance. Instead, he backhanded Blake. She whimpered and hit the floor. Yang snapped out of her thoughts and got angry. "But I understand..." He continued, "Because all I want... Is YOU, Blake..." He kicked her weapon out of her hand. "And as I set upon this world and deliver the justice mankind so rightly deserves.. I will make it MY MISSION to destroy EVERYTHING you love..."

"Blake!" Yang screamed, her anger making her shake.

"Starting with your friends..." He whispered as he stood and slowly started walking towards Yang. Yang cocked her Gauntlets.

"If Jaune were here.." Yang seethed, "He'd tell me to protect you with my last breath.. So I will!"

"In that case..." Adam whispered. He quickly turned and stabbed Blake in the stomach.

Yangs anger and aura exploded.

In that moment; That split second she had before Yang and Adam collided, She had a dream. It was like her life was flashing before her eyes. Only, it wasn't what had happened. It was what she wished she could've seen happen. A daydream pulling her from reality. A reality in which Jaune wasn't there to save her. Yang imagined The blonde Boy and Herself. They were sitting under the shade of a large cotton tree on top of a grassy hill. Jaune was sitting to her right, staring peacefully at the clouds above. He looked so.. content.. so.. Happy. That, in turn, made Yang happy. That's all she really wanted. Just to see him happy. She noticed his hand propping him up laying on the ground next to her leg. She went to reach for it, to hold it lovingly, and that's when she woke up.

Yang had never in her life felt such intense, screaming pain before. Her entire right side was burning, like someone was repeatedly stabbing her right shoulder with burning daggers of lava. It took her a minute to seek through the blinding pain. She noticed she was belly down on the floor. She raised her head, and saw her severed right arm laying in front of her. Yangs eyes widened. Her mind broke, and she passed out from the pain.

Yang woke up to a familiar smell. It was the smell of musty wood. She instantly recognized it as home. She thought to herself that by some... strange and peculiar means.. she imagined all that time at Beacon. That she never left home to be a huntress, and that Jaune never existed. But, per the norm, she was wrong. She sat up. She was in the guest room. Three separate beds lined the wall, each separated by a night stand. She looked to her right, and noticed, where her arm had been, was merely a stub just above the elbow. She also noticed her sister sleeping soundly next to her. She quickly turned her head to her left, thinking for a second that just maybe Jaune would be sleeping there soundly. But, again, she was wrong. It was Lie Ren. This brought up a lot of questions in her head... Such as, 'Where is Nora?' But most importantly, she had to find out what happened to Jaune and Pyrrha.

"Yang?.." Yang heard her familiar distraught sisters voice whimper.

Yang slowly turned her head to look at Ruby. "Ruby... I... What happened?..."

Rubys eyes closed, and she began to cry. "I... Wasn't fast enough..."

Yangs eyes widened. "W-What... do you.. mean?..." She immediately thought the worse. She pictured herself never seeing Jaune again. She imagined she wouldn't have the strength to move on.

"Pyrrha..." Ruby pushed out between sobs, "Pyrrha is gone.."

Yang looked down. She thought about her fallen teammate and couldn't help feeling at least a bit sad.

"What about Jaune?..." Yang asked, hopefully.

"In the kitchen, eating breakfast." Yang and Rubys eyes snapped to the doorway. Standing there was their father, Taiyang. "He's pretty shaken up though.."

Yangs eyes bursted into tears. She was so happy he was okay. Ruby noticed this and shifted out of bed, and her dad immediately ran to her side.

"Woah, woah, woah! Steady, cowgirl, you're injured." Yang smacked his hand away.

"I told you not to call me that... I.. I have to see for myself.. that he's alright..." Taiyang put his hand on her left shoulder, and pushed her gently back into bed.

"I'll send him in here when he's ready to talk. Let me know when the boy wakes up." He pointed to a sleeping Ren. Yang had already forgotten he was there. But, while it was on topic, she thought she'd ask.

"Nora... What about Nora?..." Yang asked, concerned. Taiyang shrugged.

"All I know is when Qrow found you guys you were all unconscious and the Orange haired girl and the Black haired girl were missing. Not to mention Ozpin... No one is even close to knowing what happened to him..." Taiyang sighed. Ruby wiped the tears from her eyes and Yang followed suit.

"I... can understand me and Ruby... But why bring Jaune and Ren here?..." Ruby asked. Yang knew the answer. She heard it from the interrogation Jaune went through. From what she gathered, Jaunes family was all dead. Jaune and Ren were in the same boat...

"They... Don't have families to go back to... Ruby..." Taiyang mumbled with a hint of sorrow in his voice. Ruby sobbed and hung her head.

"I didn't know..." Ruby whispered. "Thank you for taking them in..."

"No problem, girls. Friends of yours is friends of ours. Get some rest kids... Let me know when the boy wakes up..." With that, Taiyang left the room and closed the door behind him. Yang laid back down and so did Ruby. Yang looked over at Ren. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to be separated from the one she loves. She hoped Ren knew where Nora was, because if not, they would have to find out. It's only fair. She had Jaune. She was happy for that, at the least.

Yang woke up again an hour later. She looked over to Ren, whom was sitting up now, clenching his stomach and groaning.

"Ren..." Yang whispered. "Nora?..." Yang didn't know what to say. That's all she could manage.

Ren met her eyes with his sorrowful globes. He slowly shook his head.

"Gone..." He whispered softly.

Yangs eyes began to water. She imagined how she felt when she thought she permanently lost Jaune. She imagined if Ren even slightly felt about Nora that same way, then he was in unmeasured and immense mental and emotional pain. Besides, Nora was one of the strongest people she had ever come to know. She would be missed.

Yang slipped out of bed and groaned. Her limbs were weak and her body was tired. But she had to tell her dad Ren was awake. And, most of all, she had to see Jaune...

Yang went out into the hall and made her way into the kitchen. No one was there and it was littered with dirty dished as usual. She went back into the hall and turned right. She went into the living room and noticed her father on the couch. He was watching the news. It was displaying the events of what happened to Beacon. The school had been overrun and completely fell. All students and faculty were evacuated. Those that made it out, anyway.

"Dad..." Yang said. Her father quickly turned.

"Yang. What are you doing out of bed?.." He asked, concerned.

"Ren's awake. He seems fine, besides some stomach pain.. and.. emotional pain..." Yangs father nodded. He went down the hall and dissapeared into the guest room.

"Yang.." Yang heard a voice that made her heart skip a beat that came from her right. She quickly turned to see Jaune propped against the wall next to a window. Jaune gave a small hint of a smile and Yang burst into tears and fell to her knees. Jaune ran up to her and embraced her. Yang wrapped her left arm around his back.

"I'm so glad you're okay..." Yang cried harder than she had ever cried in her life. Jaune tightened his arms around her. He began to cry too.

* * *

 **What did this all mean for their future? Where would their lives lead from there? Only time would tell. Thank you for reading.**

 **...To Be Continued.**


	10. Conspiracy Theory

**-Hello. Writer and creator of Yang-Dere here. Some of you may be wondering why there hasn't been a new chapter as of yet. Well two days after my last upload, a member of my family passed in an car accident. It took me some time to get over it, but I've dealt with it and I'm okay now. Anyway from here on out in the story, it'll mostly go how I want it to and I wont be following RWBY scene for scene as much. I'll use the same characters but it'll be a lot more original from here on. Thank you for your support and I hope you all like this new installment.-**

* * *

Yang woke from her slumber and jolted. It took her a moment to remember where she was and what they were doing. She realized they were on the outskirts of the forest of Anima, where they had set up camp a yard away from the dirt road. The fire they made earlier had died to near nothing. If not for the moonlight, it would be pitch black out. Yang rubbed her eyes then quickly pulled her right arm away. She hated how cold her cyborg arm was. The only good thing about it was how durable it was. It had been a week since her father had it implanted within her, and she still wasn't quite used to it yet. She had to give credit where it was due, though, it really did feel like it was her arm.

Speaking of her father, the only reason they're out here in the woods is because Ren suggested it to him. Apparently Ren and Nora promised these villagers they'd clear the area around their village of Geist Grimm days before Beacon was destroyed. It was Rens way of honoring her, Yang supposed. Her dad was always brash when it came to helping people. For example he deemed himself the new administrator of their team, which he named team JYLR (Jailor). She sighed as she pulled her sleeping bag up to her chest. She looked over at Jaune. He was soundly sleeping a few feet from her and she had a good view of his face. The way the moonlight just barely fell on his features was quite the sight and Yang had watched him sleep for many countless nights for many countless hours. She had noticed that after everything that had happened, now when Jaune slept, he would periodically twitch and mumble with the most distraught look. Yang knew why. She hated it but she knew. That girl was gone, and until Jaune eventually learned to deal with it, Yang would have to deal with him being depressed about it.

Yang wiggled in her sleeping bag like a worm. She quietly sidled until her sleeping bag was right up against Jaunes. Her nose was centimeters from his and she could feel his breath on her lips. Then, Yang nearly had a heart attack when Jaune leaned into her and wrapped his left arm around her hip. His forehead sat against her nose. She realized, to her dismay, that he wasn't making a move on her. She wasn't going to complain about it though. The embrace, whilst was basically Jaune using her as a large teddy bear, was welcome.

Yang realized she had fallen asleep and she panicked. She was ready to make up an excuse as to why she was in close quarters but Jaune was still asleep. Morning dew had settled and it was just becoming daylight. Yang looked down and met Jaunes closed eyes with her own. She smiled. Suddenly, she had the strangest feeling she was being watched. She slowly and softly turned her head, trying not to disturb Jaunes sleep. A large rock Geist Grimm stared down at her. Yangs eyes widened. She didn't make a sound. It stood there unmoving, just... staring. Yang cupped her metal hand around Jaunes mouth and nostrils. Unable to breathe, this startled him and woke him up.

"Jaune... don't... talk..." Yang whispered while her eyes never moved away from the creatures large yellow glowing orb where its eye should be for even a millisecond.

Jaune rapidly blinked the morning fuzz from his eyes. He noticed the disturbed look on Yangs face and followed her line of sight up to the monster looming above nearly choked. Rock Geist Grimm are very very big. And very very intimidating.

"Um.. Yang... WhatTheActualFuck?"

"I dont know..." She whispered quickly in response.

The large rock beast slowly turned its head to looked down at a soundly sleeping Ruby. Yang knew, for some reason, that if her or Jaune made any sudden moves, this thing would rampage and with how close they all were, it could probably slam its fists on the ground and kill them all. Yang turned er head slowly to look at Ren, but he wasn't in his sleeping bag. Yang started to panic, thinking he might come back and startle it, which would spell their demise for sure. A glint of light nearly blinded Yang. She looked up and saw Ren perched on a tree branch above the beast. They made eye contact and Ren held a finger up to his lips. Yang figured, if worst came to worst, Ren could just surprise attack it from above and maybe he'd kill it.

The monster turned and started walking away. Jaune and Yangs breathing began to steady. With how big the monster is, It made surprisingly little to no sound. As it left Ren quietly dropped from the tree next to Yang. It disappeared across the road into the tree line.

After they calmed down, Ruby finally woke up and Ren explained what happened to her.

"Don't they usually just attack humans just to cause distress. Y'know to like, alert other Grimm and stuff?.." Ruby asked.

"I dunno maybe it just didn't see me as a threat or something. It stared right at us so it must've known what we were. Or maybe it thought we were dead." Jaune guessed.

"Either way we're lucky the situation didn't escalate." Ren replied.

"Let's just get to that village as fast as we can, so we can be done with this mission and move on." Yang added.

"Actually Yang." Jaune said, scratching the back of his head. "We have to make a quick stop on the way." Yang, Ren, and Ruby looked at Jaune acquisitively. Jaune sighed. "Well since my shield and armor broke back at Beacon Taiyang has been pressing me to get new ones." Yang cringed at the thought of her dad giving Jaune advice. "Anyway there's a BlackSmith on the way. I already ordered my stuff a couple days ago. Should be done by now and it will only take a bit to grab it." Jaune looked at Ren, as though he needed his approval. Ren responded by softly nodding.

"Well let's pack up and cover some ground then." Ruby stated.

After that, the group packed up camp and made their way down the road. They were on high alert all morning. Eventually, the group came up to a clearing with what they supposed was the BlackSmiths house, considering there was a huge kiln right next to it with a pluming pillar of smoke coming from it.

Jaune went ahead to the door and knocked.

"Hold on a friggin sec!" A loud and harsh male voice called out from behind the door. "I done told yalls time and time again I aint payin no taxes-" The man jerked the door open. He was a little taller than Jaune and had a long scraggly beard that matched his equally rough brown hair. He wore exactly the getup you would expect a BlackSmith to be wearing with the apron and heat resistant gloves and all. "Aint' Yall lil young to be tax collectors?.." The man asked propping himself against his door frame.

Jaune cleared his throat. "Um... Actually, I'm the one that put in that armor order a few days back. I sent you the metal?.. "

The Man tussled his beard acquisitively. Then he suddenly jumped, "Ah! Right! I got yer stuff ready in the back." Yang sighed as the man led them to the back of his workshop, where he had Jaunes new armor and shield bundled up and packaged. He handed it to Jaune, who then handed it to Ren. Jaune pulled out his wallet.

"How much do I owe you?.." Jaune asked.

"Didn't he tell ya? Yer Pa already paid for the order in full."

"Wait what? My dad?"

"Tall feller with the short blonde hair. Tai-Something or other." Yang facepalmed. Why was Taiyang bothering to help Jaune out so much? The whole situation seemed fishy.

As they were leaving, The crew waved goodbye to the BlackSmith and Jaune strapped the bundled armor to his hiking pack.

"Not gonna put it on?" Ruby asked.

Jaune shook his head. "No.. I'm gonna wait until we get there."

* * *

After walking for what seemed like hours. They came to a clearing next to the road where they could rest for a bit. Ren explained that the village was still half a day away. Even though they all wanted to get there as fast as they could, they also couldn't overwork themselves. They drank their water and ate their rations as they rested in the shade. Yang slid down against a tree and exhaled deeply. She watched Jaune as he reinforced the armor and shields straps to his pack. Since they left the BlackSmith, Yang had been keeping a close eye on Jaune. She didn't really know why. It wasn't really because of her dad, even though his sudden interest in Jaune was peculiar to her. He wasn't treating Ren the same way and it was like he singled Jaune out. Anyway, Yangs gut feelings were usually accurate, and today her gut was telling her someone, somewhere, was watching them. Yang looked up at the sunlight leaking through the hundreds of leaved branches that topped the tree. Yangs eyes snapped wide open and she propped herself up and blinked rapidly. It looked as if a person was perched on a branch above her. Looking down at Jaune. But they were... Invisible? No, More like, blended in with the tree. You wouldn't be able to see it if you weren't looking for it. Yang shook her head and rubbed her eyes, and the silhouette was gone.

"Let's go." Ruby said as she slapped her sisters shoulder.

Yang looked at her and school her head again. "R-Right..."

The group made their way down the road once more. Nearly four or so hours later, about two miles from the village, according to Ren, they found a toppled veo-wagon. The owners and/or driver were long gone, and it looked as though someone scrapped it from top to bottom. It seemed an actual highway robbery occurred here. Jaune got up close to the damaged cart and peered inside. The only remaining evidence was a singular rice bag that had been torn open and picked at by what they assumed was animals.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Ren said with a sour look on his face as he grabbed his stomach like it was turning or something. He took off running down the road. This made Jaune jump and he hit his head on the frame of the cart.

"Ah, Dammit! REN! Wait! You're not actually going to run two miles?!" Ren didn't respond to Jaune, he just kept going. Jaune steadied his pack and went after him. Yang groaned and followed after. Ruby shrugged as she used her semblance to easily catch up. The group sprinted all the way to the entrance of the village. A huge metal gate, a large stone pillar on each side. It was too tall to jump or climb over, so they'd have to break the large padlock connecting the chains that held the gate closed.

"Step back.." Jaune said. Ren, Ruby, and Yang took a step back as Jaune drew Crocea Mors, his infamous sword. He held it over his head and took a breath.

"HA!" Jaune smacked the lockpad with the sharp of his sword. Jaunes blade bounced off the lock and the shockwave vibrated and shook his arms. The lock was not only not cut, but for that matter it didn't even budge. Jaune scratched the back of his head.

"You tried." Yang said as she smiled at Jaune. "Let me show you how its done there, hun." Yang took a deep breath as she cocked her gauntlet. She punched the pad and pulled the trigger. The impact blew the entire gate off its hinges that were embedded in the stone pillars. The gate slid forward then toppled, making a loud clang as it hit the ground.

"That works..." Jaune stated, sullen.

"C'mon." Ren said signaling for them to follow. He led the group to the closest house to the gate, which Ren explained to them a day ago was the mayor of the village's house. Ren knocked loudly and pressed his ear against the door waiting for any kind of response, but got none.

"Hey guys..." Ruby said, standing in the back of the group. She pointed down the street. "Isn't it a little... y'know... empty.. for a village?.." Jaune crossed his arms.

"They might just be hiding." Jaune guessed.

"No. Somethings wrong." Ren stated. He kicked the door open to the house, startling the other three. Ren dropped his hiking sack there and rushed in.

"Ren.. you can't just-" Jaune pleaded.

"Mayor Laumberdawn?" Ren called out. He ran to the kitchen. Everything was in shambles. It looked like every cupboard and drawer was raided. Like The Mayor grabbed what he could and just up and left. Ren ran upstairs to the Mayors room. He shoulder rushed the door, and it crashed open. Jaune stumbled up stairs as fast as he could. He came up behind a frozen Ren. Jaune pushed past him and what he saw almost made him puke. Estimated by pictures next to their bed and above their mantle, was the body of the mayors wife. It looked as though someone took a sledge hammer to her face until mushy blood was the only thing left. You could tell by the smell and coagulated blood that the body had sat there for some time.

"Hey!" Ruby called from downstairs. Jaune and Ren rushed down to see Ruby and Yang standing in front of the open Pantry. It looked as though someone had locked it and either Ruby or Yang broke the lock to see what was inside. And what was inside... was all to horrifying. The Mayors daughters corpse, leaned against the corner, grasping a teddy bear. She must've been maybe four or five at the oldest. It seemed she was locked in and starved to death in there or something of the caliber. Ren backed against the wall and grasped his head with both hands.

"What the fuck is going on.." Ren whispered to himself. Last he heard, they were having problems with Geist Grimm. But not even Grimm do things like this.

"Upstairs?.." Yang asked.

Jaune shook his head and sighed. "The wife... dead..."

Ren swallowed and rushed out of the house. He ran to the home across the street. The three followed him and what they found inside was very similar. They checked every house on the block and each was nearly identical to the other. Each was ransacked, with either wives daughters or both murdered within, the males nowhere to be found. After vigorously searching through each house for about an hour, the team regrouped in the village square, next to the well. Each of them shared their findings, which, besides bodies, was little to nothing.

"H-Hello?.." A young, feminine voice startled the group and they all began looking around, searching for the origin of the voice.

"Down.. here *cough*.." The voice called out. They realized it was echoing and pinpointed it was coming from the well they were up against. They quickly turned and looked down into the hole. At the bottom sat a girl around their age. She held her hand in front of her face to block the sunlight.

"Hold On, we'll get you out of there!" Ren exclaimed. Ruby tossed him her hiking sack and he quickly pulled a long emergency rope from it. He tied one end tight to the the severed rope that once was tied to a well bucket. He tossed the other end down the well and it landed in a coil in front of her. She looked dazed and confused.

"I.. don't think I can.. pull myself up. I don't have the strength." She whimpered.

"One of us has to go down and help her out of there." Ren stated. He looked at Yang and Yang waved her hands in front of her and shook her head.

"I Don't do wells." Yang stated. Frankly she didn't care enough to want to help the girl, but, that's just typical Yang.

"I don't think I'd be strong enough.." Ruby claimed.

"I'm brains I'm not brawn.." Ren said. They all looked at Jaune. Jaune met each of their eyes and sighed.

"Fine.." Jaune groaned.

Jaune wrapped one of his arms tightly around the rope and handed his sword in sheathe to Ruby. Jaune swallowed as he began slowly inching down the huge well. He slowly but surely made it to the bottom. He kneeled next to the girl and their conversation echoed loud enough for the group to hear.

"I'm going to need you to hold on to me. I'm gonna have my friends pull us up. Yang was pretty sure, based on the fact Ren and Ruby both just announced their weakness, by 'my friends' Jaune meant Yang. Jaune helped the girl to her feet and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. He wrapped their legs together with the bottom of the rope and grabbed higher up on it and tugged it twice, signaling they were ready. The two of them together didn't weigh nearly as much as Yang thought. As Jaune began to army climb the rope one handed to the best of his ability, Yang and Ren pulled on the rope slowly. After a lot of effort, they finally got Jaune and the girl to the top, and they could get a good look at her in the light. She was about the same height as Jaune and had hair that went down her back in a long, dark red ponytail that curled at the end like an Iguanas tail. She had what appeared to be large freckles up and down her arms. Her grey eyes were sunken and sullen. Who knows how long she'd been down there, but she looked pale and sickly, so it must've been a while.

"What's your name." Ren asked, handing her a premade wrapped up sandwich and bottle of water.

"Ilian.." She mumbled.

Jaune patted her shoulder slowly to try to comfort her or something. She leaned into Jaunes chest as she sobbed while nibbling on the sandwich. This irritated Yang.

"Can you tell us what happened?.." Ren asked softly.

"It all started three days ago. A scraggly guy came into town... with a rock Geist and a very strong man. My father saw them coming and pushed me down the well. I.. suppose they wouldn't think to look down there... and I heard them talking. They gathered all the men and took them somewhere, then came back and murdered all the women and girls..." This girl, which they now knew as Ilian, sunk her head into Jaune's chest and cried.

Jaune and Ren shared a concerned look. The Stone Geist from that morning may be the one she was talking about. That one was no normal Grimm. And no normal Grimm would just follow a guy around and do what he says.

"We have to save them..." She whimpered.

Yang found something awfully suspicious about this girl. Usually she'd just chalk it down to she'd up close and personal with Jaune and Yang hated that. But, it felt like she had, as weird as it sounded, felt this girls presence before. Something in Yangs head was screaming that she was lying, At least about part of her story. However, Ren and Jaune apparently believed it. They were all for a rescue mission. After what they saw in those houses, it was inevitable... Someone needed to pay.

* * *

 **Alright. Well, First off her name is pronounced {ILL-EE-AHN} and, I know this chapter isn't much content wise, but it's basically an introduction to where the story is going from here. Btw FORESHADOWING MUCH. Anyway see you guys next time. As always, thank you all so much for your support.**

 **(Send me stuff on Twitter. dj_boxman Send Fanart. Send Waifus. Send Messages. ETC ETC ) Bye~**


	11. Access Powers

Access Power

* * *

"You're very good at tracking." Ilia stated.

Ren stood to his feet and nodded at her. "It's really not that hard when you're tracking more than seven wagons and twelve or more people on foot."

"Well it's not like they would really cover up their tracks... considering they took out a village like it was nothing." Jaune added.

Ever since they started tracking down the people who attacked the village, Yang noticed something. It might of been her imagination, but Yang was pretty sure Ilia was getting really close to Jaune and Ren. She seemed so interested in every little thing they did, like she had never seen boys her age outside her village before, which might actually be the case. It was starting to get irritating.

"So Ilia.. What do you do? Are you a huntress or something?" Ruby asked.

Ilia tilted her head in confusion. "What's a hunter?.."

Yang scoffed and turned away from her, crossing her arms. She could not possibly be that oblivious to the outside world. Didn't her village hire hunters and huntresses to get rid of Grimm moderately recently anyway? Everything this girl did just seemed suspect to Yang.

As Ruby valiantly explained what, in her opinion, a hunter/huntress is, Ren signaled for them to keep going. The group tracked down the convoy almost all day. In the late evening, they finally found the twelve mechanical wagons parked. Jaune and Ren checked all the wagons.

"Well the wagons are empty.." Ren said.

Jaune sighed. "Each one has a metal cage in it. Capable of holding ten to maybe fifteen people per carriage." He crossed his arms. "So we're not sure where to go from here, cuz they went on foot from this point and we can't really tell which direction."

Jaune and Ren stood talking about what the groups next step was. Meanwhile, Yang and Ruby searched around the trailers to see if there was any sort of clue. Suddenly, Ilia called out to Ren. They all grouped around her.

"Look at this." She held out a piece of shirt. She pointed at the trail through the woods in front of her. There were tiny scraps of cloth along the trail. They looked like little pieces of someones shirt.

"Awesome! Someone left us some bread crumbs!" Ruby exclaimed.

Yang tapped Jaune on the shoulder. He backed up so they were shoulder to shoulder,

"What's up?"

Yang whispered. "I didn't want to say this in front of Ilia, I'm not accusing her or anything, but this might be a trap." Jaune slowly nodded. "I'm just saying, stick close and keep an eye open."

Jaune put his hand on Yangs shoulder and smiled. "I understand. Thank you, and I will. Let's keep each others backs." Yang smiled and blushed. She was glad to hear Jaune had faith and trust in her like this. The issue with Ilia still stood, though. She sure was trusting of some random strangers that pulled her from a well. She knew nothing about them. She sat wrong with Yang, and that wasn't changing anytime soon, no matter how friendly she was.

* * *

They followed the trail of shredded cloth for about an hour until they reached a small wooden cabin in the middle of the forest. Ren was being a little brash. He kicked in the door, guns at the ready. They were surprised to see it was empty. Almost literally. Not only was there no one inside the cabin, but it looked as though no one had ever lived there. The only furniture was a sink in the corner and a wood stove. Other than that it was completely bare.

"Okay, now I'm really confused..." Jaune said.

"You sure the cloth led us here?" Ruby questioned.

Ren sat against the wall and groaned. "I'm no pro tracker or anything, but this is definetly where the cloth was leading us. Its no coincidence."

"What if they knew we were after them and the cloth was a distraction?" Yang asked. She was looking at every possibility, considering the situation.

Ren nodded. "Maybe so... We might just have to go back. We'll lose an hour of progress but we might not have a choice. If this IS a distraction, then it worked, and we have to make up-"

"Hey!" Ilia shouted. Everyone looked at her. "There's a hidden panel here!" She stated cheerily. Ren went to her side and knocked on the area of wall she pointed at. You could her it was hollow. Ren tore the panel open, revealing a large metal lever. Yang glared at Ilia. Okay, now that was a little suspicious. Right when they're about to move on, she just happens to find a hidden lever? Yang was hoping, NO, PRAYING for any little piece of evidence to take this chick down. They way she giggled and glowed at Jaunes every little movement bothered Yang a TON, sure. But at this point even an idiot could see something was up. Ren, Jaune, and Ruby were oblivious to these little conveniencies staring right at them. But not Yang.

"Let's see what it does..." Ren said. He pulled the lever to the right. A loud sound of two pieces of metal crashed behind them. They turned to see the wood stove was slowly moving to the left, Revealing a huge square hole. A mechaniical whirring started, and a large elevator platform raised from the hole.

"What the heckin heck..." Jaune said. His eyes met with Yangs. He shrugged. Yang crossed her arms and exhaled deeply.

The group stood on the platform and waited. Nothing happened.

"I guess... it's not automatic?.." Ilia said.

"Maybe you have to put the lever back?.." Ruby guessed.

Ren put his hand on Ilias arm. "Look, Ilia, I know you want to get to the bottom of this as fast as we do. But... maybe you should stay behind... Y'know, keep a lookout? Besides, we'll need someone to go get help if things go wrong." Ilia frowned as she slowly nodded. She got off the platform and walked over to the lever.

"Good Luck down there..." Ilia said quietly as she pulled the lever back. A few mechanical clicks and the start of loud whirring later, the platform began to lower. Yang squinted at Ilia one last time before the floor raised to block her line of sight. The wood stoves block slid over the top of the hole, blocking them off from Ilia, and any source of light. The rest of the ride was pitch black. Jaune pulled a huge glowstick from his bag and cracked it. It began to emit flourescent green light. The platform made a slamming noise as it finally reached the bottom. They came to a stop in front of a long corridor of rusted metal walls that ended with an equally worse for wear Metal Door with a huge latch. They went up to it and opened the latch. As they swung the creaky door open light flooded in, nearly blinding them. They came into a room thats walls were lined with jail-like cells. Long lights hung above them that lit the room.

"This has to be it.." Ren stated.

"But where are the prisoners?.." Ruby asked. Ren shook his head. He went up to the closest cell to his left. The door was open, and inside he found a dirty used shirt that had a huge chunk missing from it.

"Here's our bread loaf..." Ren said casually as he tossed the shirt aside.

They walked to the opposite end of the room and opened the similar door on the furthest wall. It led to a similar metal corridor, only this one had lights.

"This place is givin me the heeby jeebs..." Ruby whined.

Jaune chuckled nervously. "You aint the only one, Rubes."

The next room they came into was what appeared to be a throne room. Now they were really confused.

"Okay.. What the actual hell is going on here?.." Yang shouted.

"OOh Wouldn't you like to know." A creepy males voice said from behind them right before the door slammed shut. They all turned to see a tall and skinny guy in a brown trench coat standing there with a wicked smirk on his crooked face. His looks just screamed evil. "Is this the part where we explain our evil plans?.." He asked coyly. Ren cocked his guns.

"It's four versus one... I believe this is the part where you explain SOMETHING, Asshole." Ren stated as he pointed his guns at the brown haired deviant in front of them.

"Well excuse my rudeness, mister prince. My name.. Is Tyrian Callows. At your service." He said this sarcastically while giving a brief bow. "Or, at your Dis-service, I should say. Hahaha!" He cackled and it was like scratching a chalkboard.

"Besides, it's techinically two versus four." A different, more gruff voice said from behind them. They quickly turned to see another man standing behind them with his arms crossed behind his back. He was more gentlemanly in nature and looked to be way more polite in general.

"Seasoned old dudes or not, you still think the two of you can beat the four of us?.." Ruby asked confidently. Tyrian cackled again and the older man smiled.

"Hello children." The older man greeted. "Pleased to make your acquaintences. I am Doctor Arthur Watts. I know you are all very confused, and to put it bluntly, very daft. So I'm going to make this brief. You have been manipulated and led here for a purpose. We are going to steal your powers using a machine I created." He cleared his throat and adjusted his tie. "My... Associate here is now going to administer a paralysis posion to each of you that will render you unable to move for multiple hours." Just as he finished, Ruby let out a screech as she hit the ground.

"Ru-" Ren was interupted as he yelled as well and hit the ground, shaking. Yang slowly turned and watched as Tyrian smirked. A large scorpions tail protruded from his backside. It struck Jaune in the chest so hard and fast it knocked him off his feet. Jaune tumbled back and fell to the ground. His tail was lightning quick and there was nothing they could do. Yang looked down at Jaune and panicked. She had to think fast. Tyrian took a step towards her. Yang put up her right arm in a defensive stance, as she suspected, he struck her arm with his tail and she hit the ground. Yang had a plan. With her arm covered, he didn't know it was cybernetic. Yang laid on her side and pretended she was paralyzed like the others.

The older man, Arthur, walked up to Yang and knelt. She prayed in her head that he didn't notice she wasn't paralyzed. He sighed.

"Quite the exciting day. Our lord will be proud of our success. I'm not particullarly fond of failure. And neither is she." He stood and threw Ren and Ruby over his shoulders. Tyrian grabbed up Jaune and Yang and they carried them to a large room filled with more jail cells. Yang turned her head slowly. She could see three people in cells, they weren't moving. They must've been struck by the paralysis as well. Tyrian tossed Jaune and Yang in a cell. Arthur threw Ren and Ruby in the cell right next to them. Yang stayed perfectly still and waited carefully, listening.

"Boot up the machine. Tell Hazel to get ready for a few more." Yang then heard Tyrian scoff as he and Arthur left the room, slamming the door behind them. Yang quickly stod to her feet and pulled up her right sleeve. There was a large, needle shaped hole in the plate of her cyborg forearm. She took a deep breath. Yang kneeled beside Jaune and turned him over. He couldn't move his body or talk. But she could tell he was surprised she was moving.

Yang whispered, "Jaune, I blocked his stinger with my metal arm and pretended I was paralyzed. I'm gonna get us out of here. First I have to get us out of this cell." Yang set Jaune down softly against the cells wall. She looked around for something, anything that could help them out of the cage. If only they didn't take all their weapons, she could just blow a hole in the cages lock- wait.

"There's no lock?!" Yang looked at the metal cells barred door carefully and noticed there was no lock or latch on the door. She pushed on it softly and it swung open with ease. "Those frickin idiots!" Yang exclaimed. Yang made her way to the door she heard them leave through and slowly and quietly cracked it open just enough for her to see out of. On the other side was a huge lab with a massive machine at the end of the room with all sorts of wires and tubes going in and out of it. At the bottom of the machine was what looked like a dentists table with a huge needle attached to a tube on it. Next to the machine was a large control panel that Tyrian was currently operating. Next to him was Arthur, writing something of an equation on a whiteboard. On the other side of the room, drinking a large pitcher of water, was another man she hadn't seen yet. He was bigger, and looked a whole hell of a lot stronger. He had shorter, charcoal colored hair and a beard of the same color. His arms had tons of aged scars, some of which looked like needle holes.

"So they're stealing peoples strength, and pumping it all into that guy?.." Yang whispered to herself, trying to piece together what was going on. "Why, though?"

"I'm getting the rest of the males." Tyrian said as he waved at Arthur. Arthur nodded. Yang quickly rushed back to her cell and quietly closed her cells door. She didn't know what to do. She realized their weapons, and plenty others, were sitting on a table close to Arthur. But, it didn't matter if they were dead before they got to them. She needed an out, and she needed it fast.

Tyrian came in and grabbed up Ren from his cell. He then came in Yangs cell and tossed Jaune over his shoulder. As soon as Yang heard the door close she got up and went back to peeking through it. Tyrian sat Ren Jaune and two other Males, she guessed from the village, against the wall next to the machine. He brought four tubes with needles on them to each of the boys and stuck them in their forearms. Arthur typed something into the control panel. The huge machine made many mechanical noises then made a pop before it sounded as though it shut down. Yang was panicking bad. She was pacing and shaking and deciding whether or not to charge in there and go for her gauntlets. Then she heard something that gave her a little hope.

"What do you mean he's not 'COMPATIBLE'?" Arthur yelled. Yang watched as he got in Tyrians face, looking very mad.

Tyrian put his hand on Arthurs chest and pushed him back. "Watch yourself, Old Man!" He cleared his throat and slid the control panel so it faced Arthur. "You built this thing. So you know damn well as I do that there's a point zero zero one percent chance someone could be either too weak or too strong for the machine... And its most likely the blonde one's too weak."

Arthur pulled the panel closer to his face and scoffed. "Toss him back in the cell and grab another one." Yang was confused, but glad. Jaune was never the strongest out of their class, so it kind of made sense. What didn't make any sense was that all these random village men were stronger than him. That didn't quite add up, but she didnt have time to worry about that. Yang went back to her cell and played dead again. Tyrian came in and tossed Jaune next to Yang. Yang waited until she heard Tyrian grab up some other poor sap. As soon as he was gone Yang hopped up and went back to the door. She was out of time. She had to go for her guns. It was the only way.

A hand clamped over Yangs mouth from behind. She quickly swung her right arm back to elbow her attacker but they wrapped their other arm around her waist. It was Jaune. They backed away from the door.

Yang whisper-screamed, "Jaune?! How are you moving?.."

"I... Uh.. the poison must've worn off when they stuck me or something? I'm not sure. Anyway, I have a plan to get our weapons back, but I need you to do me a favor... You can't see what I do."

"Jaune what the hell are you talking about?" Yang asked nervously. This was the first time in their lives as a team Yang was genuinely concerned for Jaunes mental health.

"Just trust me Yang, OKAY?!" Jaune used a serious and stern tone Yang wasn't used to.

Yang shook her head and sighed. "O-Okay I guess. "

Yang did as instructed and turned her back to Jaune. She waited five minutes before saying anything as she was told to.

"Jaune?.." Yang called out quietly. She turned around. Jaune was standing in front of her holding her Gauntlets and His sword and new armmor he had wrapped up. Yangs eyes went wide and she tilted her head.

"Jaune... How'd?.." Yang couldn't quite make out the words that would be enough to sum up her utter confusion.

"Let's just say they didn't see me, alright..." Jaune said as he handed Yang her gauntlets and her belt lined with shot gun shells.

Yang couldn't help but wonder what the hell THAT was supposed to mean.

"We have to save Ren..." Jaune stated. Yang nodded. From the other room, you could hear the machine starting up again.

"Let's do this!" Yang said excitedly as she cocked her shot-gauntlets, 'Ember Celica'.

Jaune put on his new armor that he had declined to until this point. He simply put that it was better now than never. They looked like upgraded versions of his old armor. There was something a lot more different about his new shield though. It was a lot thicker, and seemed wider too.

"Let's go..." Jaune said as he drew crocea mors from its sheathe.

"Top priorty is taking the scorpion guy down first..." Yang replied.

Jaune took a deep breathe and turned towards the door. Yang got beside Jaune and the two kicked the door in together. Yang rushed Tyrian, but Jaune got to him first. It was like Jaune teleported from next to Yang to in front of her and it really threw her off for a moment. Like lightning striking a car, Jaunes sword was hilt deep in Tyrians chest and blood was flooding out on to his hands.

"What the-" Tyrian tried to cough out, but Jaune twisted his sword and slid it out of Tyrians chest. Tyrian hit the ground dead. Yang was a little surprised Jaune could be so brutal. She had seen him kill plenty of Grimm, but she had never seen him take another life. Jaune quickly retook his stance and faced Arthur, blood stained sword pointed at his face. Yang shook it off and put her back to Jaunes and facing the one she believed was called Hazel.

"You think you little punks are hot shit, don't you?" Arthur said, seething with anger.

Hazel cracked his knuckles while locking eyes with Yang.

"This'll be fun.." Yang groaned.

* * *

 _ **Hi! Thanks again to all my readers. How did Jaune grab their weapons without being seen? Hmmmm. Please leave a comment if you have any questions or concerns. See you guys next week.**_


	12. Secret Technique

"Yang, Duck!" Jaune shouted. She did so, and Jaune swung his sword in a large arc. Arthur dodged it with ease, Just as Jaune had predicted he would. Arthur quickly realized and turned around. The tubes with the needles on the end that were set to extract the powers from Ren and the three villagers were severed. The large machine made a whirring noise then an electrical crackle. After a pop and a bit of smoke, it turned off. Arthur closed his eyes and turned slowly back to Jaune.

"Boy.. I don't think you understand the ramifications of your actions... I was just going to kill you.. But now.. I'm going to make you SUFFER!" Arthur took a long step forward and raised his hands. He whipped his body into a crane-style fighting stance.

"Uh.. Yang.. I'm scared.." Jaune whispered.

Yang blinked. "At least you're not facing an ox.."

"The Ox has a name." The large man stated. "I'm Hazel Rainart. Pleased to kill you." He said as he smirked and raised his fists in a offensive position.

"We'll see.." Yang replied calmly, getting ready to fight.

The Hunters and villains stood in silence for a good minute. Neither side wanted to make the first move. Jaune noticed a slight movement. Arthurs eyes locked with Hazels, and Jaune saw it. Faster than the human mind could react, Arthur spun on his heel and smashed his other boot into Jaunes chest plate. If they weren't back to back, Jaune would've went flying. This also meant, however, that instead of taking the momentum of the hit, Jaune took the blunt of it. Even through his heavy armor, the attack knocked the wind out of him. Being a tactician, Jaune retook his stance and showed no sign of the pain inflicted.

Yang was tired of waiting. She rushed down Hazel and tried to take advantage of his size. She went to sweep his legs from under him, but he saw it coming. Hazel hopped back a foot, avoiding her, then immediately lurched forward and grabbed her by the neck. Hazel slammed his large fist into Yangs unguarded gut twice then threw her to the ground. Yang coughed and winced. Yang rolled out of the way just in time to dodge his massive heel crashing down where her head just was. Yang hopped to her feet and came towards him quickly Yang threw an uppercut but he deflected it with his left forearm and smashed his knee into her chest, throwing her onto the floor with a large thud.

At the same time, Jaune wasn't doing so well either, every swing he made with his sword was quick and precise, but Arthur was always three steps ahead. It was like he knew where Jaune would come from every time. Jaune ducked as Arthurs leg flew over, Arthur brought his heel down in an axe kick that struck the top of Jaunes head and his face smacked the ground hard. Jaune rolled back and got on one knee, bringing his shield up in front of him soon enough to block another ruthless kick from the tall man. The man slammed his heel into Jaunes shield over and over, Unleashing a flurry of kicks into Jaunes defenses that looked like something out of a fighting game. Each blow sent shock waves up Jaunes arm. The straps and his grip on his shield were starting to get weak.

Arthur hooked the front of his right shoe under Jaunes shield and Jaunes eyes widened. Arthur back-flipped and Jaunes shield came loose from his arm. The shield flew up, and Arthur spun and round house kicked the edge of the shield, Jaune dived out of the way. After a loud CRACK, He turned to see his shield driven deep into the wall behind them.

"No more cowering behind that heap of metal, BOY." Arthur exclaimed in a deep voice.

"Fuck." Jaune exclaimed. He stepped back, then moved forward quickly, thrusting his sword towards Arthurs gut. Arthur kicked the sword up, making a loud clang. There was metal in the tips of his shoes, Jaune realized. It seemed landing attacks on this guy was going to be nearly impossible. He had to come up with a plan, fast.

Yang, on the other side of the room, was still having trouble with Hazel as well. He overpowered and outmaneuvered her in every way. It was going to take a miracle to win this fight, for both of them.

Hazel swung at Yang but luckily she saw this one coming and ducked under it. She came up with a huge uppercut blow to Hazels jaw. Hazel staggered back a bit and Yang knew it was her turn. She knew she couldn't lose this momentum and had to take control of the situation. She launched herself forward and slammed her right fist straight into his gut with all her weight and pulled the trigger on her shot-gauntlets. An explosive shell went off into his mid section and blew him back against the wall with a loud 'THUD.' Hazel fell to one knee and a bit of blood dripped from his mouth. Where Yang had punched him, some of his black tee shirt was gone and he could see the tissue there was basically a large black bruise. He could tell she ruptured something.

Hazel looked up at Yang, fury in his eyes. "Big Mistake, little Girl..." He muttered. Hazel reached behind him and grabbed something from his back pockets. Yangs eyes widened. He held dust crystals of different colors, two in each hand.

"You don't have a weapon.." Yang stated.

Hazel smirked. "I AM the weapon!" He then stabbed both sets of crystals deep into his Forearms and screamed. A burst of energy released from him, knocking everyone in the room to the ground. He roared, and the power from the embedded dust began to flow through him immensely.

"You foolish brute. What did I tell you about using your blasphemous power around my equipment!?" Arthur yelled.

"Shut Up OLD MAN!" Hazel yelled back in return. His voice was deeper now, angrier, and even distorted in a way. "Take your job seriously or get out of my way!"

Arthur scoffed at this and stood. "Very well." Arthur pulled something from the pocket of his jacket. It was something small wrapped in a silk cloth. He unraveled it and revealed a small scalpel made entirely out of diamond. Jaune quickly got up and dodged an incoming scalpel swipe. Or, at least, he thought he did. Blood began to dribble from Jaunes cheek, and he noticed a tiny hairline slice an inch in length.

"So is that your plan, Doctor? You're gonna scratch me to death?.." Jaune said with a fake cockiness that was meant to hide how scared he was.

"A single prick from a rose is not but a scratch. Fall in a bushel of them and you're in trouble." Arthur responded. Jaune swallowed.

Yang charged the kneeling Hazel. His head snapped up. Yang stopped dead in her tracks after seeing his eyes glowing a brilliant bright yellow. His face twisted in anger. Hazel slammed his fist into the ground. A large rock ripped itself from the dirt beneath the floor in between Yang and Hazel. Hazel Punched the rock and it smashed into Yangs face, exploding into a million pieces. Yang staggered back, and Hazel pounced. He hit her with a huge left hook that spun her on her heel and threw her to the floor. Hazel jumped to her and grabbed her by the neck. Just like before, He slammed his huge fist into her gut, but this time he didn't stop. He hit her in the stomach over and over. Yang couldn't catch her breath. His grip tightened and he began constricting her air. She started kicking at him wildly. Her eyes were beginning to water, and she was starting to not be able to see straight. If he made his grip any tighter, he would break her neck, and she knew it was coming. Yang, as a last resort, pointed both her gauntlets at his face and pulled the triggers. They went off, both of them exploding point blank into his face. Hazel fell back, dropping Yang. Yang inhaled and finally filled her lungs, coughing as she could finally breathe again.

Jaune swung his blade overhead towards Arthur but it was stopped with a loud metallic sound. Jaunes eyes widened to see Arthur stopped the edge of Jaunes blade with the very tip of his scalpel. He pushed Jaunes sword back and swiped at his arms. Jaune winced as he saw blood drops and he jumped back. Two slashes on both of his under arms were bleeding. Arthur smiled as he slowly stepped forward riposting in a fencing stance. Jaune looked over at Yang. He needed her help. He couldn't do this by himself. This man outsmarted him and out damages him with ease. Hazel was blocking each of Yangs attacks, too. Jaune looked back up at Arthur. He was going to have to do something drastic. If only Yang wasn't there, he could use his secret move, the same technique he used earlier to get their weapons. He had to. It was the only way out of this situation. Jaune took a deep breath. He held his sword in front of him with both hands in a defensive position.

"Not giving up?... You know you can't win this fight. Neither of you can. You're out matched and out classed in EVERY WAY!" Arthur yelled angrily. "Well?" He continued. "What are you waiting for?.."

Arthur watched Jaunes eyes. Jaune was looking at Yang carefully, but Arthur couldn't understand why. Arthur shook his head and lunged at Jaune.

Jaunes eyes widened and he smirked. Finally, Yang had her back turned to where she couldn't see him. Even if it was only for a second, this was Jaunes chance.

Before Arthurs very eyes. Jaune vanished into thin air.

Yangs fist was caught by Hazel. She closed her eyes and flinched, expecting to take heavy punishment. But when she opened them, Hazel had stopped moving. Yang looked into his eyes and they were... shaking?.. He let go of her hand and his eyes lost their glow. Yang was going to say something, but was cut off when Hazels head fell right off his shoulders and tumbled to the floor, his severed body following soon after. Arthur looked on in horror. As Jaune was standing next to the corpse of Hazel, breathing heavily, his bloody Crocea Mors in hand.

"N-No.. How.. How did you..." Arthur began to stutter. "You were right here!" Arthur put his hands on his head and screamed. "This is BLASPHEMY! YOU CHEATED!"

"Jaune..." Yang looked down at the dead Hazel. She was glad he took the brute down. But, she was just as confused as the mad doctor. "How?.. What did you do?.."

Jaune grabbed his knees. He was still heaving. He put up his index finger, a universal signal meaning 'I need a minute.' Yang turned to Arthur and put up her fists. They nearly forgot about him and it wasn't smart to have their backs turned. Arthur looked down at the blonde girl in her offensive stance.

He cackled and shook his head. "It matters not.." He sighed. "I'll just kill you both myself."

Yang and Jaune were both tired as all hell. Jaune used up his last 'Trick'. They were out of options.

"Arthur. That's Enough!" A deep voice, buttery womans voice said from the other side of the room. Everyone turned to see a tall slender woman standing there. She had porcelain white skin, black eyes with crimson red pupils, and long snow white hair that was tied behind her head into a ponytail. Her presence was demonic. Like that of a walking talking human-Grimm hybrid. She struck fear into anyone around her.

"M-My liege..." Arthur replied, his voice trembling. "These kids-"

She raised her hand, cutting him off. "Yes, Yes.. These kids strolled in here, destroyed your big toy and defeated Tyrian and Hazel like it was nothing. I witnessed it all.."

"B-But my lady, they-"

"SILENCE, ARTHUR." She said in an authoritative tone. "We are leaving. You will, despite what my adviser suggest, get to live to fight another day. I have a bigger plan for you. One that acquires only Your brain and technical skills."

Arthur lowered his head and nodded.

The Woman slowly made her way over to Jaune. The way she moved was so soft and fluid, it was like she was floating.

"and you... I know all about your family history... and your little 'Gift.'" She put her hand up against Jaunes cheek. "I'll be needing it in the upcoming struggles." She then connected her and Jaunes lips, kissing him, for the longest minute of his life. Yang was infuriated, but even she knew not to test the waters right now. Whatever Jaune did earlier... he couldn't do again. They were no match for her. They could feel it.

"Who are you?.. " Jaune asked, quietly. The woman smiled, releasing Jaune and backing up, standing side by side with Tyrian.

"I'm Salem.. and I'll see you again real soon..." She flicked her hand, and a red portal opened behind the two they slid backwards into it and the portal closed behind them, fading from existence. Jaunes sword hit the floor and he fell to his knees. He closed his eyes. He had never wanted a break from being a hunter this bad in his whole life. Yang stood next to him.

"Spill the beans, Jaune." Yang said intently.

Jaune opened his eyes and met hers. "About what?.."

She crossed her arms. "Your power. Your gift. Whatever you want to call it. Everyone in the school and in the state was led to believe you dont have any powers." She sighed. "I'm not stupid, Jaune. You're hiding something... What did you do? To get our weapons, to KILL HAZEL."

Jaune lowered his head and sighed. "I.. can't tell you.." He murmured.

"Why? You don't trust me? After all we've been through..." Yang kneeled so she was face to face with Jaune.

"It's not that I don't trust you.. It's that I don't want you to get hurt if you find out."

"And what proof do you have I'll get hurt if you tell me?.." She rebutted. She wanted to know his secret, but then again she was also glad to hear he cared about her.

"I've ever only told my Mother, Father, and Sisters.." Jaune whispered. Yang scrunched her brow. "And they're all dead." He stated, solemnly.

"I'm.. sorry to hear that.." Yang replied softly. "But was it really because you told them?..." She put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm different, Jaune. I'll always protect you and I'll ALWAYS be by your side." She claimed.

Jaune scratched his head and popped his knuckles. "I.. know that.."

Yang pulled her face closer to his. "There's no one else around conscious enough to hear it. No one will know you told me. It's okay to rely on other people to bare your burdens sometimes..."

Jaune smirked and shook his head softly. "Okay... I'll tell you."

* * *

 **Thought you'd never hear from me again, huh? Well I'm back, baby! I know you are all pissed and upset with me and I have no excuse besides life. I lost a lot and I gained a lot and I grew up some and here I am. As always, let me know what you like what you didn't like what you would like to see and everything else in the comments below. Thanks for reading! *Dusts off old rusty mic just to drop it***


End file.
